Behind the Barbed Wire Fence
by PiratesCommand
Summary: AU/During WW2. Ciel is a young Jewish boy who is forced to live in a concentration camp along with thousands of others. He comes to fall in love with the very man who is keeping him in that prison.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was inspired by a drawing I saw on Deviantart of Sebastian as a Nazi. Needless to say, the writer in me made up a whole story after seeing it. It may not be exactly perfect in its historical facts, however I am trying to keep things realistic. _Enjoy~_**

**Summary: During WW2. Ciel is a young Jewish boy who is forced to live in a concentration camp along with thousands of others. He comes to fall in love with the very man who is keeping him in that prison.  
><strong>

**Rated: M**

* * *

><p>The sun peeked out of the dark clouds, casting a hazy shine on the streets below. It was a cold day, dull and cheerless; fitting weather for what was happening in the world. War was raging throughout the continent, but the people of Germany felt it much more than the rest.<p>

The sound of screams pierced the silence, along with the harsh clattering of doors being kicked open by the police. Houses were searched and people who were found guilty dragged out into the streets at gunpoint. Everyone knew what it meant, and all were terrified that at any moment, the soldiers or police might come for them.

Any who harbored Jews were taken as well as their house guests, though their only crime was to fight against injustice. Yet, despite the risks, many chose to do what was right.

As the sounds of the search grew louder, a red haired woman opened her curtain, looking out into the street. She was worried, for this was the first time something like this had happened to her, and she had so much to loose. By the look of it, it would not be long till her house was invaded.

Nervously she glanced back at the kitchen cupboard. Her dear nephew was hidden there behind a wooden panel that could easily be mistaken for the back of the wall. The space was just small enough for a thirteen year old boy to fit into. It wasn't much, but it was her last and only hope.

She remembered it so well, the days before this nightmare had begun. It had all started when she met the charming, young Vincent Phantomhive. He had been handsome and well to do, but he had been a Jew, and her parents had warned her about him. She had fallen in love against their wishes. However, though he had been kind, Vincent had not returned her affections. He had loved another. And that so happened to be her younger sister Rachael.

Rachael had been so happy, and since Angelina had loved both her sister and the man, she had allowed them their happiness together.

Rachael and Vincent had a child, and she had come to love the boy as if he were her very own. But as the years went by, they had begun to realize their lives were not going to be as wonderful as they had imagined it. At first the Jews were only treated a bit poorly, and most could live with that. If only it had stayed that way.

Vincent had been arrested and taken to a labor camp. They knew nothing of what happened to him. The waiting and worrying had finally killed Rachael who had always been delicate. On her deathbed she had made her sister promise to keep her son Ciel safe.

Angelina strove to keep that promise, but everyday she came closer to the dire threat of not being able to accomplish the task.

* * *

><p>Ciel hardly dared to breathe as the sounds from the outside world reached his hiding place. He could hear the screams of people as they were torn from those they loved and forced into freight cars to be taken to a concentration camp. It was terrifying, though he had learned to live with the sound.<p>

His body was already stiff from being in such a cramped position in the small space. He was forced to sit with his legs scrunched up to his chest, but it was a far better fate than what others had suffered.

He was not like most thirteen-year-olds. His innocence of the evils in the world had been taken from him long ago. He had been forced to watch as his father was beaten and abused by others, he had seen him torn away from his family and be sent to his death. And he had to watch helplessly as his mother died from it all. He knew what it was like to suffer.

He kept quiet, listening to the sound of his aunt pacing the floor. He worried about her, risking her life for him. He knew very well what would happen if she were to be caught. But there was nothing he could do to help her...nothing that would alleviate the pain and worry he caused every day. And sometimes, especially on days like this, he felt too scared to try.

* * *

><p>Angelina closed the curtain, starting to pace back and forth across the kitchen floor once more. They would be knocking on the door any moment now. She took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself for what was to come.<p>

The harsh banging sounded on the door.

Angelina felt as if her breath had been robbed from her chest. She looked toward the door, but her feet wouldn't carry her toward it.

"Open up!"

The command tore her out of her fearful trance, and she walked swiftly toward the entrance, unbolting the door and opening it for the armed men to walk inside. The man who was in charge turned his attention to her.

"Are you harboring Jews in this establishment?"

Angelina looked up at him, swallowing fearfully. Her eyes widened. The nervousness she had been feeling turned into confusion as she realized she was looking into the blue eyes of Richard Barnett. She had met him almost a lifetime ago at a party, and he had professed his love for her. She had known he was a German officer at the time, but she had never expected to see him again, let alone here. The sight of him momentarily brought down her guard. "I...n-no, no I am not."

Barnett stared at her, his eyes showing as much warmth as they had when he had met her months before at the party. But she knew better than to think her troubles were over because he was here. He was on a mission, and would follow his orders no matter what. It would be foolish for her to trust him.

Barnett drew his eyes from hers and focused his attention back on his men. "Search the premises."

"Yes sir." The men began with the upstairs rooms.

The house was quite large and had been rather beautiful before the war, before it had become necessary to sell off most of what they had in order to survive. It had a look of a beauty that had become faded; an elegance that was now something of a lost dream.

Because of an order that was given by Barnett, the house was not ransacked like most were in the search. Everything that was taken out was placed back where it belonged. The men worked their way down the stairs, nothing escaping their trained eyes.

Angelina sat at the table upon Barnett's request. Her heart beat wildly as the fear of her nephew being detected took over her mind. She pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed the sweat from her face.

Barnett smiled to reassure her. "This will only take a few moments."

Angelina nodded slowly. A few minutes knowing her nephew was in danger seemed a lifetime to her.

The officer beside her leaned his hand against the back of her chair. "How have you been these past months?" he asked in a low tone.

She looked up after collecting her emotions. He was making it clear he still held romantic feelings toward her. "I've been fine."

"A woman like yourself should not have to live alone."

Angelina wanted to lash out at him, tell him it was his fault that the man she had relied on had been taken, but she knew she would have been being unreasonable. It was the fault of the leader of the country, not his. Barnett was just a tool used to carry out the bigger objective.

"I manage," she replied instead, sending him a shaky smile.

"Nothing to report on the upstairs rooms sir." A man said, cutting off any further conversation between the two.

Barnett nodded, his hand leaving the back of her chair. "Continue."

The men made their way to the kitchen, searching meticulously through the many cupboards and closets. They were quick, but still careful not to damage any of the furniture.

Without the distraction of conversation, Angelina found that it took all her willpower to keep her eyes from straying to the cupboard. Barnett was watching her closely, though she knew it was more from admiration than from suspicion that she was committing a crime. Whatever the reason, it unnerved her and she silently prayed for the ordeal to be over.

* * *

><p>Ciel heard the low sound of heavy boots as the men walked through the house. A harsh comparison to the words they spoke in that hateful language the boy had grown up to fear. He wrapped his arms more securely around his legs and held his breath, trying to block out the sounds from the kitchen as they slowly but surely made their way to his hiding place.<p>

A man knelt by the cupboard, removing the plates that were stacked there. He placed them to the side and put his head in to get a better view of the dark interior. Satisfied that there was nothing out of the ordinary, he started to pull his head out. His comrade walked by at that moment and jostled him, causing him to loose his balance and fall forward.

With a muffled cry of anger, he hit his head on the back of the wall, causing the false back of the cupboard to crack inward. He recovered himself quickly, surprise evident on his face as he pulled away the false back, revealing Ciel in his hiding spot.

"No!" Angelina screamed once she realized what had happened, immediately jumping up from her seat to run to Ciel. Men held her back as another pulled the terrified boy from the cupboard.

The next few moments were confusion.

"Please, don't, he's just a boy! Just a boy, and my only nephew. Please!" Angelina desperately begged Barnett to allow at least Ciel to go, but he paid no heed to her. Those blue eyes that had held so much warmth before, now looked upon her coldly. He motioned for his men drag her out of the house.

Ciel was silent compared to his hysterical aunt. He shook slightly as a man took a hold of him, but was determined not to show his fear. He wanted his aunt to know that at least he could be strong. It was the only thing he could give her.

He watched as his aunt was dragged into a waiting car by Barnett himself. The man seemed to be whispering something to her, though it did no good. She struggled and screamed the boy's name.

Ciel's body felt numb as he watched her being torn away, the last family member he had left in the world. He knew where they would be taking him, but now that it was happening, he felt only sorrow. He would most likely never see her again. The screams of others around him seemed to fade altogether. All he could hear was the sound of his aunt's voice echoing through his head, even as she was being driven away.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Reviews would be greatly appreciated~<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

The monotonous clicking of the rail car wheels as they passed over the tracks helped the prisoners keep note of the time. It was all one could really do under the circumstances.

There were more than fifty people inside, packed like a can of sardines. One couldn't move without touching someone else, and it was impossible to lay flat or stretch any part of your body but your arms.

The people had had no relief from this moving prison for five days. There had been a bucket of water and some food when they had been first put aboard, but it had long since been used by the starving, frightened children.

The close confines had also proved to be another problem. There was no source of ventilation, and as a result, the smell of sweaty, dirty bodies was almost too nauseating to stomach. They had lost a few people since the journey had started, and would no doubt loose more before they arrived at their destination. There was no way to get rid of the bodies, and disease quickly spread. Some thought that the dead were the lucky ones.

Ciel sat in a far corner of the car, his arms wrapped around his knees. He stared straight ahead as though he saw nothing. The others around him who had at first thought he was just frightened, now thought he was insane. He had refused food and water, completely closing himself off from the rest of the world.

But he was very much aware of what was going on. He heard the low whimpers of agony as mothers had to quiet their children because there was no food to give them. He listened to the dying breath of the sick as they finally let go of life. He saw tragedy going on around him, but he shut off his emotions, letting himself fall into a quiet state of apathy.

* * *

><p>The train cars moved on. Each hour was as all the others that preceded it. The same rhythmic sway of the cars, the same clicking of the wheels against the track, the same sound of the hollow wind as it beat against the side of the wooden walls. People became tired as the heat and lack of water started to get to them. They sat around listlessly, their eyes glazed over with a forced acceptance of their fate.<p>

A child cried softly near the back. For the first time since he had been put into the freight car, Ciel turned his head to watch.

"M-mommy..I'm..thristy.." The small voice belonged to a little girl. Her face was dirty and streaked from her tears.

The mother looked down at her daughter, her eyes filled with sorrow. "I'm sorry darling.."

The little girl whimpered. "Are...we gonna die mommy?"

Her mother pulled her into her lap and began smoothing out her hair. "Don't worry dear, the lord will watch over us."

Ciel looked away. He didn't like to hear those words. It was surprising she could still hold onto that after all that had happened to her. He was sure she would let go of that foolish faith once she realized what was in store for them at the end of the track.

* * *

><p>Another day went by. There was no reason to expect it to be different than the rest were, though they longed to be at their destination, if only it meant release from the crowded car. Ciel was spending his time staring up at the ceiling, humming an old song to himself quietly.<p>

The people in the car felt a violent jerk, followed by the sound of squealing as metal ground against metal. The train came to a halting stop. People were thrown over one another and confusion spread out among them. A few even tried to stand up, though they had no way to see what was happening.

Ciel stayed seated, though he had turned his eyes to the large sliding door. He felt all the same emotions as everyone else, only he knew it was foolish to get excited over this. They would only be sent to a worse place.

It seemed like hours to the people stuck in the car, the only sound they could hear was the screaming of others and the shouts of the soldiers. Finally the sounds grew closer, and the bolts on the door were removed. The wood panels slid open, revealing armed guards.

One desperate man who had been sitting in the far back stood up as soon as the light filtered into the car. With a gasping cry, he jumped out, right toward the armed men. The men outside opened fire, shooting him along with several others who had been innocently sitting in the front row.

Shrieks and screams came from the women as they pushed their children down to escape the weapons fire. Ciel had ducked along with the rest, his heart pounding. He closed his eyes until it was over, waiting for his turn as one by one the survivors were forced out of the freight car.

"Get up boy."

Ciel looked up into the eyes of a cruel looking man in uniform. A gun was pointed to his head. Slowly, with eyes focused on the man's face, Ciel stood. He did what the man told him, and jumped down out of the car. Another guard grabbed him and pulled him to where a large group of men were standing near a truck. They were forced inside and handcuffed to a rail above their heads.

The second stage of their journey began.

* * *

><p>The ride in the truck was over unpaved terrain, and as such, it was much more bumpy than the train. The metal of the handcuffs cut into Ciel's flesh as he was tossed around with every ditch they crossed. Blood trickled slowly down his arms, but he refused to make a sound, even as some of the men around him groaned in pain. He took a deep breath and started humming the same song as before, though he did it quietly so that the guards would not hear him.<p>

No one spoke, but Ciel doubted they would have had the guards allowed. They were exhausted men, hungry and stripped of their pride. They wouldn't be fighting. Ciel couldn't help but harbor a slight feeling of disgust for them. They were broken so easily. He wouldn't allow that to happen to himself. His father had always told him someone might be able to force you to obey, but they could never change what you believed and they could never break your pride unless you allowed it. The day he had watched his aunt being dragged away, he had determined to never allow his oppressors that satisfaction.

The journey wasn't quite so long as it was on the train, and in a few hours they were stopping. The back doors of the truck were opened and the men forced to get out. Ciel barely glanced at his bloody wrists as he was unchained, choosing to walk out of the truck with his head held up, though he was in as much pain as the rest.

His focused is eyes instead on the red brick buildings as he waited with the rest for the gates to be opened. He wondered where he'd be taken next. Obviously this place was meant to keep people in, for the fences were all high and covered in barbed wire. Even the buildings looked like they were made to keep people trapped inside their stone walls.

He was herded inside the gates along with the other men and taken to a building near where they had entered. One by one they were forced into a small room where they would be made to undress and allow a doctor to examine them.

Ciel looked around as he waited. The first thing that caught his eye as he entered the building was the lack of furnishings of any kind. It gave off a harsh, cold feeling, and Ciel couldn't help but shiver though it was warm where he was standing. Of course he knew he should have expected this. They wouldn't bother making this place comfortable. It was supposed to be a living death. The place had only what was absolutely needed to keep the prisoners alive.

A slow, steady melody started to play, and Ciel turned around, noticing for the first time that there was an orchestra in the back of the room. The song they were playing was almost cheerful, like something one might have heard at a party just a few years before. The chilling sound sent a new wave of shivers down the boy's spine. It was so out of place, almost as if the Germans were mocking them with it. Ciel stared at the musicians in hatred, but was surprised at what he saw on their faces. They too looked like prisoners. He saw an unspeakable pain in their eyes. He looked away as the line moved forward, trying to block the sound from his mind.

He had noticed something else as he waited for his turn. As men came out of the room where they were examined, they were either escorted to the right of the building or to the left. An elderly man who was ahead of him was sent to the left, along with several others including a small boy only a few years younger than Ciel. He wondered about the separation of prisoners, but couldn't think of an explanation for it. All he did know was that whatever it was, it most likely wasn't good.

The man who was in front of him was taken to the right, and Ciel walked into the small room. It looked just like a medical office he had been to once when he had been ill. He took a deep breath and looked over at the man who was sitting in a chair behind a desk.

The man was slim and rather tall, with white hair despite him looking to be in his late twenties to early thirties at most. He looked up as Ciel stopped in front of him, his dark eyes going over the boy. He couldn't help but notice Ciel's wrists where the skin had been rubbed off, but unlike most doctors, the sight of the blood did nothing to make him more compassionate.

Ciel was a small boy for his age, he had always known that. Rather than play with the other children on his street, he had been content to help his father with his work indoors. As a result he had a delicate look about him; a soft, pale complexion indicative someone not used to working.

The doctor tapped his pen on the desk impatiently. "Undress."

Ciel took another deep breath and hesitated, but knew he had no choice but to comply. He reached up and started to undo the buttons of his dirty white shirt. He didn't like the way this man was looking at him, his eyes staring through him as if he were an object rather than a living human being.

He let his shirt drop to the floor with a gentle rustle, and began removing his shorts. Silence settled over the room as he undressed, the only sound coming from his clothing as he dropped them. The doctor didn't talk at all, and for the moment seemed to be ignoring him in favor of a stack of papers that were on his desk.

Once he was finished, he raised his head to stare at the man behind the desk. It was uncomfortable, but he forced himself to stand straight and not to look away. The doctor looked up at him finally, though he only glanced over him. He picked up a piece of paper and started to write something on it.

The door in the back of the room opened without warning, and both Ciel and the doctor turned their heads to look. A man walked through the doorway, and the doctor immediately stood up.

Ciel looked up at the man who had entered. He was tall, almost taller than the doctor, but it wasn't just that fact that drew the boy's attention. Though not overly muscular, the man held a aura of power that seemed to capture the attention of those around him. He had medium length hair that was the color of a ravens feathers, and Ciel was surprised to see that he looked to be about as young as the doctor. The man was dressed in a uniform, as were the rest of the guards, but his was slightly different, and though Ciel didn't know, he had a feeling he was in the presence of someone important.

"Did you want something sir?" The doctor asked, breaking the silence.

The black haired man shook his head. "Not at all Ash, I was simply conducting a little unplanned tour to make sure everything is running smoothly."

His voice was pleasing to listen to, though there was a cold edge to it. He sounded like a man used to giving orders and having them obeyed without question. Ciel made up his mind that this was definitely not a man to be crossed.

The boy stood as quietly as possible, though there was no need since it seemed that both men were ignoring him. Finally the eyes of the raven haired man turned to him. It surprised Ciel to see that this man had eyes that were almost the color of blood, however it somehow did not look out of place on him. It only added to the cruel look he embodied.

The man's eyes traveled over him, but unlike the doctor's unattached gaze, he had a look of distinct interest in his eyes. Ciel shifted uncomfortably under that dark perusal, his cheeks heating up in a light blush as the man stared at him. Somehow in only a moment, this man had made him feel humiliated and embarrassed.

He was thankful when the man finally shifted his gaze back to Ash. "The file on this boy?"  
>The doctor glanced at Ciel, then turned to retrieve what his superior had asked for. He handed him the folder containing all known facts about Ciel. The dark haired commander read through it quickly, pausing as he read the doctor's report on the boy's health.<p>

He shook his head. "No, he can work. Change this and have him escorted to the right."

Ash stared at him. He looked as if he might be inclined to argue, but then nodded when he noted the look in the other man's eyes. "Yes sir." He took the paper and changed what he had wrote on it, handing it back to the other.

The raven haired man took one last look at Ciel before walking out the other door, no doubt completely confidant that his order would be carried out.

Ciel eyes followed him out, then he glanced up at the man called Ash, waiting for him to tell him what he was supposed to do. He wanted to get dressed and leave as soon as possible, but knew better than to do something that would cause trouble. He didn't want to risk something like that yet, especially not with that black haired man still so close by. Ciel didn't want to admit it, but that man both frightened and intrigued him.

Ash finished his writing and looked up at Ciel. "What are you still doing here? Get dressed and get out."

Ciel needed no further urging. He quickly did as he was bid and walked out. A guard met him on the other side of the door and took him to the right side of the room where he was led through another doorway. A group of men he had seen earlier were already there.

Ciel glanced around, wanting to have a good idea of the floor plan of the building before he was taken to a barrack room or cell. The room looked like a locker where clothing was kept. There were hooks against the walls that Ciel guessed were for the purpose of hanging the clothing of the prisoners. He supposed this meant he'd be forced to undress again.

One of the guards stepped forward. "Please remove your clothing and hang them on the hooks provided. When you are finished, step into the showers to your left."

The men all did as they were told. What other choice did they have with the guards always pointing guns at them? Ciel felt even more uncomfortable as he was supposed to undress in the presence of at least twenty others not including the guards. However, he found it less troubling than when the black haired man had walked into the medical examination room. He could still feel that mans eyes on him.

The warm water of the showers felt refreshing and Ciel couldn't help but close his eyes and imagine he was still at home with his mother and father. It was the nicest thing he had experienced since he had been here, and he savored ever second. But as expected, all good things were limited, and the water shut off in a few minutes.

He walked back into the locker room where he found his clothing had been replaced with a gray jumpsuit that had a yellow triangle on the front. He didn't bother to look at it in detail, but hurried to put it on, feeling better when he was fully clothed again. He waited in silence as the others got dressed, then followed the guards to where ever they were to be taken next.

* * *

><p><strong>I just realized Ciel hasn't said a word these two chapters...<strong>

**Ciel: Yeah..come on. I _can_ talk you know...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for the reviews everyone~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel looked around the stark barrack room that he was to share with about thirty other men. All he could see from where he sat were rows of bunk beds. They were all made from flimsy wood, and one could tell the craftsman had not cared much about the design or quality of the product. There was only a minimal amount of padding on each, and a thin, shabby blanket that would be no comfort in the winter months.<p>

He stared at the paint chipped walls, knowing he'd have to get used to the idea of this place being his new home. It was a hopeless thought, and one that he wasn't quite ready to accept for himself yet. Since the moment he had been set on the train, he had entertained thoughts of escape. It was only what every young person would do when in a situation like this.

Sighing deeply, Ciel looked around again, sending a glance toward the door in case a guard had been sent back. After the bath he had been forced to take, he and the others had been ushered into room where a man tattooed a number on their arm. Ciel had figured it was just another way to humiliate them, treating them like dogs that had to have identification numbers. Every moment he was in there simply made him hate the Nazis more.

Since it was late in the day, he had been sent to a barrack room instead of being forced to start working. The other prisoners were still out and would be for another few minutes, so for the time being, he had the place to himself. Slowly, with another glance toward the door, he stood up and walked over to the only window in the room. It was centered in the back wall and was very small, but he was sure he could fit through it if he tried.

Climbing to the top of a bunk near the window, Ciel was able to barely see through it. As expected, it was barred, and Ciel was sure that if he tried to mess with it in any way an alarm would no doubt go off. He stood staring at the small aperture of escape, knowing that getting through it undetected would only be the first of his problems. An escape was going to need a lot of planning, which meant he needed to bide his time and do what he did best...listen.

It was how he had survived all those weeks after his father had been taken and his mother killed. Choosing to be quiet and listen to the others around him had given him a secret power. You learned a lot more that way, and people seemed to forget you were there after a while. One became almost invisible. Ciel hoped he could use that to his advantage.

Of course his mind kept going back to the raven haired commander he had met in the medical room. It seemed like nothing escaped that man's watchful eyes, and Ciel still felt uncomfortable from the way he had looked at him. It was not going to be easy to be invisible to that man. Ciel stared out the window at several buildings, his mind wandering off.

The sound of the door opening startled Ciel, and he nearly fell from his spot on the bed as he tried to get down before anyone saw him. It was too late however, for he heard a shout as one of the guards rushed toward him.

"Get down from there!" The man walked up to him, forcefully pulling him off of the bed and throwing him to the floor.

Ciel had the wind knocked out of him as he fell, and could do nothing but lie there as the man rained blows down upon him. The other prisoners who had arrived with the guards looked the other way as this happened, each of them going to sit on their own beds. They were far too exhausted to do anything, and they had been there long enough to know that it would have been useless.

Ciel refused to cry out at all. He would have almost rather been killed than to let this man hear him scream. Soon enough, the guard stopped beating him, turning to leave with his companion. Ciel waited a few moments in order to make sure the man was gone for good, then opened his eyes. He groaned as he tried to take a breath. Most of the other prisoners stared at him, but made no move to help.

A man standing in the back of the building shot a glance toward the door, then rushed to Ciel's side. He knelt down and wiped the blood from the boy's face with the back of his hand.

"I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to stop this. But I can help you now."

Ciel looked up at him, unable to hide his surprise. It was the first act of kindness he had been shown since coming here. But the cynical nature in him soon took over, and he narrowed his eyes.

"I'm fine," he replied in a harsh tone, shrugging the man's hand away. He tried to push himself into a sitting position, but winced. His side was throbbing in pain, and his lungs felt sore.

The man sighed. "Don't be stubborn. You need help." He picked Ciel up carefully and took him to his own bunk, laying him down gently. "I'm Fred Aberline by the way."

Ciel simply stared at the man. It was hard for him to accept anyone as a possible friend. He had seen too many people betrayed by those they trusted, and had vowed it wouldn't happen to him. However, he decided he could be friendly with this man until he figured out just what type of person he was. That wouldn't hurt anything he supposed.

He nodded. "Ciel Phantomhive."

Aberline carefully began to clean the blood from Ciel's face, despite the lack of water and other supplies. "It's nice to meet you Ciel, though I wish the circumstances had been better." He sighed as he finished. "Have you had anything to eat since you arrived here?"

Ciel didn't move, knowing it was probably best to just rest after what had happened. He looked up at the man and shook his head in answer to the question. He was still trying to figure out why this man was being so nice to him.

Aberline reached into his pocket and brought out a stale piece of bread. He held it out to the boy. "It isn't much, but I had been saving it for something like this."

Ciel stared at the food. Truthfully, he was very hungry. He had gone without food for days. But he didn't want to accept the pity of this man. He shook his head.

Aberline kept his hand outstretched. "Listen, you need to eat. There won't be any food until tomorrow night as a result of a collective punishment. You'll need your strength if you want to survive here."

Slowly Ciel reached out and took the offering. He brought it up to his mouth and took small bites, careful not to eat too fast. He was smart enough to know that it would only make him worse if he tried to eat too quickly after not having had anything for several days.

The man leaned against the bedpost, and Ciel took the opportunity to study him as he ate. He looked like he was in his early thirties, but the way he acted made him appear a few years younger. His hair, that Ciel had originally thought to be auburn was more of a light brown color and his eyes were a gray-blue. All in all, he was the type of person most would trust. Honest face, clean good looks, cheerful countenance. Ciel couldn't help but feel he was a good person, though he still felt the need to keep his guard up.

He finished off the last crumb of bread, wiping his hands on his clothing. "Thanks," he said simply.

The man nodded in understanding. "Don't mention it," he paused, then leaned forward. "I know you're new here Ciel, so I was wondering if you'd like me to tell you a little about what goes on around here, and who to avoid. It'll save you a lot of trouble."

Ciel only nodded in reply.

The man took a deep breath. "Well I suppose I should start with what you'll have to expect tomorrow. Every morning we are forced to get up at exactly 4:30 where we are taken to roll call. That usually takes about thirty minutes, though I'll tell you, you better hope nobody has decided to go missing, otherwise they'll generally make everyone wait till they've either found the person or found out what happened to them. That happened about a week ago. The man was finally found dead, but not after we had stood waiting for over two hours. You're the one who took his place in this barrack." Aberline looked down in silence for a moment.

"Were you good friends with him?" Ciel surprised himself by asking.

"Yes...yes I was. He was a wise man, but he took too many risks." Aberline shook his head sadly. "I should have been killed that day, not him. But I suppose they only wanted to make an example of him. The commander of this camp has had no one escape since he was put in charge."

Ciel's eyes widened at the mention of the raven haired man, though he tried to keep the interest out of his voice. "The commander?"

"Sebastian Michaelis." Aberline dropped his voice to a whisper. "A black haired man with eyes like the devil. Most dread the thought of even being near him. He'd rather torture a person to death than kill them right away as most others might do. That man has no mercy."

Ciel looked away. So now he knew his name, as well as his reputation around the camp. He was sure he should hope to never encounter the man again, but a part of him wanted to. He turned back to the other man as a sudden thought came into his mind.

"Aberline?"

"Yes?"

Ciel hesitated, unsure if he wanted to know the answer to the question he had. Finally he opened his mouth. "When I was waiting to be examined by the doctor, I noticed that people were being split into two groups. Some were taken to the left and others to the right. What is the reason for that?"

Aberline let out a long sigh. "Most who are deemed unfit for work are sent to the left of the building where they are gassed to death. You can sometimes hear the screams of the victims, though the guards try to muffle it by turning on the engines of a few motorcycles."

Ciel said nothing, knowing no words were expected. He had figured the separation of prisoners wasn't something good, but he hadn't expected mass murder. He knew he shouldn't have been surprised. He closed his eyes, thinking about the small boy he had seen. He most likely wasn't alive right now. His thoughts went back to Sebastian and what had happened in the medical room. He knew he shouldn't even be alive right now. Yet he was, and it was only because of Sebastian Michaelis.

His troubled thoughts were cut short with the ringing of a bell that signaled curfew.

Aberline stood up and helped Ciel to his bunk. "I'd recommend sleeping in your clothes. Some prisoners aren't below stealing clothing from others."

Ciel was out of breath by the time he lay in his own bunk, and could only nod in acknowledgement. He watched as Aberline made his way back to his own bed. Slowly he let his eyes close, knowing he'd need the rest if what the other man had told him was true.

But sleep didn't come. Perhaps it was the snores of the other men or the sound of the guards talking outside, but whatever it was, when he would try to drop off to sleep, he would jerk awake and remember just where he was.

His mind kept replaying the events of the day, always going back to Sebastian, and wondering what had prompted that man to do what he had done. Each time he tried to reason it out, he came up much more confused than before.

His eyes were still open as the bell rang to signal the waking hours.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat up, holding a hand to his side where it was still very sore. He watched as the other men forced themselves out of bed by habit. Aberline smiled at him from his bunk a few feet away, and Ciel was surprised by how that man could be so cheerful in spite of the circumstances. He stood up and walked toward him as the guards arrived.<p>

The men were led out of the room and made to stand in rows against the outside walls of the barracks. An officer walked up and down, calling out names of the men who were supposed to be present. When all were accounted for, the men were separated into groups of five, and sent off to their work. Ciel was glad he had been grouped with Aberline, though he knew he wouldn't be able to talk to him much. It was just a comfort to know he was there.

They walked in silence to a part of the camp that looked somewhat like a quarry. There were shovels and pickaxes, and other materials that were used in the excavation of rocks. Men chose the tool they preferred and started working. Aberline kept close to Ciel, helping him learn the job quickly so he would have less trouble.

"You see that man up there?" he asked as they were filling a wheelbarrow together.

Ciel nodded. The man looked like he was wearing the clothing of a prisoner, though he seemed to be in charge somehow.

"He's a Kapo-a prisoner just like us, yet put in control his fellow inmates. William Spears up there is one of the strictest. He was a murderer, and I don't think he has any guilt about what he does."

They ceased further conversation as a guard walked past them, and put their remaining strength into their work.

* * *

><p>The sun beat down upon the men unmercifully, and it was hardly noon before Ciel felt as if he could take no more of it. He was dying of thirst, and his muscles ached from the hard labor he was unused to doing. The wounds he had received from the guard the night before still pained him, and it made it even harder to lift the heavy bits of rock and gravel.<p>

Slowly he wiped his hot forehead and bent to pick up yet another large rock. His wheelbarrow was almost full, though it was no consolation to him since he would only have to empty it and repeat the process. He heard a shout from somewhere behind him, but made no move to see what it was about. The guards were always shouting at the prisoners or each other. It was only when things got silent that he began to think something might be wrong. He straightened up and placed a hand on his back to keep it from paining him as he turned around. He froze like all the others as his eyes fell on the man who had come out to supervise the work.

It was the commander, Sebastian Michaelis.

Ciel stood staring at him, watching as he talked to another guard. He wondered what was being said between them. They were too far away for him to pick up the words, but he figured it had nothing to do with him anyway. He was thinking about how out of place Sebastian looked among the dusty rocks, standing in his shiny black boots and spotless uniform. He probably only enjoyed mocking the prisoners with how well dressed he was. Ciel crossed his arms, but was unable to look away.

He backed up a bit as the two men started walking in his general direction. They looked as if they were going to walk right toward him, but surely that was not the case. Ciel stopped moving once he realized they were indeed walking toward him. A cold feeling came over him despite the heat. It was frightening, for he had no idea why they would single him out among the hundreds of others out there. He had done nothing wrong...or had he? His eyes went to the commander, but the man's face was absolutely no indication of what he intended to do.

"Grab him," Sebastian ordered.

Ciel felt his arms being roughly taken by the guard.

"Leave him be!" Aberline shouted. He tried to run toward Ciel, but was knocked to the ground by William. The Kapo beat him, but he hardly felt it. He was far more worried about what was happening to Ciel than anything that could happen to himself.

Ciel heard his shout and tried to turn around to make sure the other man was alright, but he was hit by the guard holding him.

"Get moving. And the rest of you get back to work!"

Ciel heard the tools clinking against the rocks, evidence that the prisoners had done as they were ordered. He stared at the back of the commander who was walking in front of him, having no choice but to follow the two men to where ever they were going to take him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry this took so long. It would have been up a lot sooner, but I have been having terrible headaches lately...**

* * *

><p>Ciel swung his legs back and forth slowly, as if he could make the minutes pass by more quickly by moving. He figured he should be thankful for the time he had alone and use it to rest, but he couldn't. Not when at any moment someone might come back through that door.<p>

The wait was unnerving. He still had no idea why be had been brought to this room, and every second that passed only made him think up a more horrible explanation than the last. No one had spoke to him or told him what was going on, though that wasn't a surprise. He didn't expect them to think he needed an explanation for their actions.

He let his gaze travel around the room for the fourth time. It was some sort of interrogation cell. There was only a table, chair and a door. No windows or anything else that might give him a clue as to what was going on outside the stark, white walls.

He took a deep breath, laying his head down on the table as the minutes turned to hours. He wondered if perhaps they had forgotten all about him in here, and just left him to die alone. Wasn't he supposed to be dead anyway? That's what should have happened to him the day he arrived. Maybe fate wasn't going to allow him to escape it's clutches this time around.

His eyes slowly closed. The lack of a proper meal, and the fact that he had had no sleep during the night was beginning to affect him. He was slowly slipping into a state of unconsciousness, when a loud sound caused him to jerk upright, his eyes going immediately to the door.

Ciel held his breath as the commander stepped into the room and shut the door. The man's eyes focused on him, and he fought the urge to look away. Sebastian's gaze was always so unreadable, and yet, Ciel couldn't help but feel that those crimson eyes were the key to unlocking the mystery of this man. He could do so much with just a look. Ciel knew it well, for every time the man stared at him, he felt like a little child again. Helpless and alone. It was frightening. He was at this man's mercy, and knew that he hadn't any.

He stayed silent as Sebastian stopped in front of the desk. Something was set down, and Ciel tore his gaze away from Sebastian's face long enough to see the food that had been set before him. He looked up at the dark haired man in confusion and distrust, making no move to reach for the bowl, though the tantalizing smell was driving him almost mad.

"Eat."

Ciel stared at Sebastian, but could see nothing in those eyes except the direct desire to be obeyed. He slowly reached out his hand and picked up the spoon, hesitating only briefly before dipping it into the liquid. The soup might have been made from rotting vegetables or the finest in Germany for all Ciel could tell. All he knew was that it was definitely the best tasting food he had ever eaten in his life.

He was careful to not eat too fast, not wanting to risk being sick, and not wanting the man in front of him to know just how hungry he had been. He tried not to think about Sebastian staring at him as he ate, chosing to enjoy the meal since he had no idea when he might get another.

After a few minutes he placed the spoon to the side of the empty bowl, drawing his eyes up to meet the commander's gaze. He knew it would be best not to talk until he had found out just why he was here, so he stayed silent, waiting for the other man to say something.

"Ciel.."

The boy shivered when he heard his name being spoken. There was something chilling in the way Sebastian said it. He kept his eyes on the man, but didn't say a word, not sure if he was supposed to reply or not.

Sebastian took off his hat, setting it on the table. He leaned forward, his hair falling gently into his face. "Did you not enjoy the meal?"

Ciel was caught off guard by the question. It was strange to have this man acting like he cared about him. Sebastian was supposed to be cruel and merciless, or at least that's what Abberline had told him. It made no sense. He nodded slowly.

"Doesn't one normally thank another when they are given something?"

Ciel barely heard him. Sebastian was so close and it was making it hard to think about anything else. He was afraid, of course, but there was something else, something exciting about this man in spite of the danger he embodied.

A gloved hand reached across the table, cupping Ciel's chin gently. The boy's breath caught in his throat. He noticed every aspect of Sebastian's face. The way his long eyelashes fell softly across his cheeks as he blinked, the way his silky hair draped across his forehead, the way those cruel lips moved when he spoke. And those eyes...Darkness and evil, bloodshed and pain. He could see it all in those eyes.

Ciel's body stiffened instinctively as Sebastian's lips pressed against his own. His mind went blank with shock, and all he could do was sit there, unmoving, as he was kissed.

He hadn't expected the possibility of this. He knew the women who were brought here were no doubt abused and raped by their guards, but he never thought something like that would happen to him. The Nazis were known to abhor homosexuality, treating it as a crime. He had seen several men with pink triangles on their uniforms around the camp, and knew what that meant. Surely the commander of the camp wasn't doing this.

Ciel pulled away abruptly, despite the hand that was holding his chin firmly in place. To be perfectly honest, he didn't know what he felt. He was confused and humiliated. Was this the only reason he had been kept alive? To be used and manipulated like this? He should have realized this was why the dark haired commander would be so worried about his well being. A part of him hadn't wanted to move, yet another part of him wanted nothing more to do with the hateful man in front of him.

If Ciel had thought he could escape anything through his little show of defiance, he was sorely mistaken. Sebastian moved around the table, grabbing the boy's neck. He pushed Ciel's head back and looked down at him.

"Ciel..you must remember something. I can make your life here better..." He reached out with his other hand and brushed his fingers over the boy's cheek. "I noticed the way you struggled to lift those heavy rocks. With just a word, I could give you an easier job. I could give you food so you would never have to starve. I could protect you. But," He tightened his grip on Ciel's neck, "With just one word I can also make your life hell in ways you could never imagine."

Sebastian let go of him. Ciel coughed, gasping for breath. He looked up at the commander, the words the man had just spoken still ringing in his ears. He knew from the look in those red eyes that the threat he had made was not an idle one.

Ciel gathered all his available courage and took a deep breath. "I will never do what you want."

Sebastian shook his head. He walked behind Ciel's chair, leaning his head close to the boy's ear. "Oh but I'm sure you want to know what happened to your aunt. What is her name...Angelina? Yes, I'm sure you want to know if she is safe..."

Ciel's eyes widened despite his effort to keep himself from showing any emotion. This man had found the one and only thing he cared about. To think Sebastian knew where his aunt was... What if he could harm her? Ciel hated that she could be used against him like this, but he didn't know where she was, and he couldn't allow her to be hurt. Slowly he turned his head to look at Sebastian. Abberline had been right. This man was indeed cruel.

"You have no need to decide right away. I'll give you a week to think about what I'm offering." Sebastian straightened up and walked to the door, leaving Ciel to stare at the place he had been standing a moment before.

* * *

><p>"Ciel, they sent you back! Are you alright?" Abberline rushed toward him the moment he was led back to the barracks by a guard.<p>

Ciel nodded slowly. He knew Abberline was only worried about him, but he wished the other man would leave him alone. He was confused and needed to sort out his emotions in peace.

Abberline looked relieved. "What did they want with you? I was sure something..Well never mind. I'm glad you're safe."

Ciel looked away. "They just...wanted to ask me some questions. That's all..." He walked to his bunk and sat down. His emotions were so scrambled at the moment, he hardly knew what he was saying. He could only hope it satisfied the man's curiosity.

Abberline nodded. He noticed something was bothering the boy, and backed away, giving him some space.

Ciel placed his head in his hands and let out a long sigh. What had happened in the interrogation cell kept replaying in his mind. He could still feel the lingering touch of Sebastian's lips on his own. Shivering, he pressed the back of his hand to his mouth.

The thought of doing what Sebastian wanted frightened him. To his mind it was no better than giving up. He had thought that perhaps Sebastian had saved his life for another reason, but now he knew that was all just foolish wishful thinking. Sebastian was just like all the other selfish people in the world. There was nothing different about him.

Slowly Ciel lifted his head and glanced up at the small window in the back of the room. There was nothing else he could do. He would have to try and escape. He felt as if he were trapped in more ways than one, and while this would only rid him of one set of chains, it was better than doing nothing.

After a moment, his thoughts turned to Abberline. Would the man possibly help him with an escape plan? He realized he didn't really know anything about him. Yes, he had been kind, but could he trust him with something as important as this? He dreaded to think of what Sebastian would do if he was found to be trying to escape.

He turned his head from the window to the man sitting in the bunk across the room. His eyes widened slightly. Abberline's face and arms were covered in bruises and cuts. He hadn't noticed it when the had arrived, though he had been so eager to be left alone, it wasn't a surprise. He had been too caught up with himself to see anything else.

His mind went back to what happened in the quarry, and he shook his head slowly. He had been looking for proof that Abberline wouldn't betray him, when it had been right in front of him all along. The man was willing to sacrifice his own well being to make sure someone else was safe. Ciel had become so used to people who let selfishness rule their hearts, he had forgotten what it was like to have someone who actually cared.

He stood up and walked toward Abberline. It was difficult to admit to having been wrong. He couldn't do that. But he could tell this man how grateful he was.

* * *

><p>Ciel wiped the sweat from his forehead as the guard looked the other way. The day had been hotter than the one before it, though the prisoners had been given the same water rations as always. Two men had collapsed from the heat, unable to get up again. Ciel knew that if it wasn't for the sheer will to survive, he would have done the same.<p>

He licked his cracked lips slowly, wincing slightly at the pain. He wanted something to drink, but it didn't seem as if he'd be getting anything anytime soon. A prisoner had gone missing and the guards had gone looking for him. That meant all the others would have to wait in the hot sun till he had been found.

Ciel shifted in place, casting a quick glance toward Abberline. He had yet to tell him about his idea of escape. While in the quarry he had been thinking of it, and had planned on sharing his ideas as soon as they were taken back to their barracks. Of course he had not planned on the possibility of another prisoner carrying out what he was still only thinking about. He wondered what Sebastian would do if he could no longer brag about his camp being inescapable.

Ciel sighed as he realized he had once again thought of the commander. That man had been in his mind constantly. Always taunting him when he thought of escape, always chasing him in his dreams. He had had a sleepless night because of Sebastian.

Hearing a shout, he snapped back to attention. One of the guards who had been sent to find the prisoner had returned. Ciel's eyes didn't settle on him, but shifted to the man who was being dragged along behind him. Bloody and bruised, the man still had a look of defiance in his eyes that Ciel couldn't help but admire. He was clearly defeated, yet he still looked as if he had won. They had stopped him, and yet it was as if he were free.

"Get up."

The man stared his oppressors in the eye as he did as he was commanded. A guard lifted his gun. Ciel was well aware of what was going to happen and he knew the man was as well, but he could see no fear in his eyes.

"You may be able to beat us, oppress us, and eventually silence us, but you can never keep us behind this barbed wire fence. In our hearts we will always be free!"

The shot rang out against the silence.

Ciel watched as the man slowly fell to the ground and lay motionless. To the guards he was nothing but a foolish man who was an example to the rest, but to Ciel he was an inspiration. He had never stopped believing, not even when faced with death. And he had taken a risk, even when he knew he had almost no chance of survival. Ciel looked at him as a martyr for freedom.

* * *

><p>The prisoners were finally allowed to go back to their barracks after another roll call was taken and everyone found to be present. Ciel sat on his bed, following the example of the others. He looked around at the faces of the men. None of them seemed at all upset with the fact that one of their own had just been murdered before their very eyes. Of course, Ciel reasoned that most in his barrack had been here for a while, and therefore had seen this happen more times than they most likely wanted to remember. They were all half starved men, and most of them had given up on life. Seeing that man be killed only reminded them of what would eventually happen to everyone.<p>

Ciel was not about to accept that. He had seen the look in the captured prisoner's eyes. That man had fought for his freedom. And he had been right. The guards in this camp might be able to harm him, but they would never be able to change what he felt in his heart.

He sat on the edge of his bed, waiting as the minutes ticked by. The curfew bell had rung an hour ago. Everyone else in the barrack was already asleep, and he dreaded the fact that he was going to have to wake Abberline. He felt bad about it because he knew the other man needed all the rest he could get, but this was the only time they could talk freely.

Quietly he slipped out of bed and tiptoed to Abberline's bunk. He leaned over and shook him gently, calling his name in a whisper.

Abberline opened his eyes, blinking several times before sitting up slightly. "Ciel. What is it?"

Ciel sat down next to him on the bed. "I have an idea.."

Abberline looked at him through the semi-darkness, encouraging him to continue.

"I want to escape this place," Ciel began, watching the others face closely to determine his expression. "I know that it's never been done before, but I think with enough planning, we could pull it off."

Abberline looked as if he did not know what to say. He stared at Ciel for a moment. Finally he shook his head. "I cannot believe you would say that after what happened this afternoon. It's completely foolish, not to mention impossible." There was silence for a moment, and he caught the look of disappointment on the boy's face. He smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

The two spent the better part of the night sharing ideas on the subject, though most were dismissed soon after they were spoken. Ciel begun to realize this would indeed take more planning if it was going to succeed. With a sinking heart he realized he would never be gone by the time Sebastian would want to see him again. But even with that thought in mind, he continued. He didn't care if he had to endure some hardship. He and Abberline wouldn't be just accepting their fate here, they would be fighting for their freedom.


	5. Chapter 5

**I just wanted to say thank you for all the reviews and the favorites and all that. I know some people on here reply to the reviews, but even though I don't, I still treasure each and every one of them. **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Claude Faustus.<p>

Just saying that name left a bitter taste in his mouth.

The feeling could be likened unto hate, though that seemed to be too simple a word to describe the extent of emotion he held toward that man. They used to be friends a long time ago. Now that almost seemed as if it had never been. It was hard to imagine anything but a deep loathing between the two of them.

On the outside, one would only think that they only disliked each other because of their clashing personalities, however only the two of them knew just how deep the roots of their rivalry went. As the war had started, they had seen less and less of each other, but that was all about to change.

Claude had been wounded in action. A bomb had gone off near him and he had lost an arm. He was now relieved from duty and sent to the camp to work. Sebastian had been upset over the orders that warned him of it, though he had put it from his mind till today. None of the men under him knew of his hatred for the new assistant-commander who was to arrive.

Claude's arrival meant something, he was sure of it. It was foolish to think that the other man would have changed, Sebastian knew him far too well for that. The man was ambitious, calculating, sneaky. Almost like a spider that would wait for years in hiding if it meant it could catch its prey unsuspecting.

Sebastian broke free of his thoughts, casting a glance toward the clock. It was already late in the afternoon. He stood up slowly, walking to a closet in the corner of the room. The key around his neck unlocked it, and he reached inside, his fingers closing around the barrel of a gun. Slowly he pulled it out, his crimson eyes traveling over the sleek curves of the weapon.

In a time of war, one must always be prepared, for those around you are always your most deadly enemies.

* * *

><p>The motor of the car came to a rumbling halt as the driver put on the brakes, sending a cloud of dust into the air. Prisoners who were working nearby coughed, choking on the thick dirt as it drifted their way.<p>

The door opened and a tall, dark haired man stepped out. He was wearing the usual SS uniform, his purple-black hair partially covered by his hat. At first glance, the man was impressive, giving off some of the same power and authority as Sebastian. But though he had all of that, there was still something that simply could not be made up for. The sleeve of his right arm hung limply at his side, blowing aimlessly in the light breeze. It was the reason he had been sent home from the war. He was unfit to fight for his country.

His amber eyes scanned the scenery from behind narrow, silver rimmed glasses. With cold indifference, they come to rest easily on Sebastian who stood waiting in the distance. Without taking his eyes off of the other man, he slowly made his way toward him.

Sebastian kept his face from showing any emotion, his eyes narrowing as the other man stopped in front of him. "Faustus," he greeted, nodding his head just slightly.

Claude stared at him a moment before nodding in return. "Michaelis."

It was an odd custom of theirs. They never addressed each other by their first names. Even as friends it had been that way. It was as if they couldn't bring themselves to cut that last ties to their past.

Sebastian allowed his gaze to slide over the other man, before turning, his hand resting against the barrel of the gun he had with him. He never bothered to speak, but started walking back to the main building, leaving Claude to follow him.

Sebastian could feel those calculating eyes on him as he walked away, knowing how much it hurt the other man's pride to be forced to have to take orders from him of all people. Claude would tell him nothing, but by their greeting, he knew their old rivalry still stood. And when he had looked into those amber eyes, he seen the years of bottled up hatred ignite like a freshly kindled fire.

He was right to suppose this was far more than just a coincidence.

* * *

><p>The sound of a motor in the distance caused Ciel to pause in his work. He dropped the rock he had been holding and looked up, shading his eyes from the sun. Squinting, he tried to make out what was going on near the gates. A cloud of dust had been stirred up, and it blocked his view for the moment. He carefully glanced around as he waited, making sure the guards were not watching him.<p>

A man had stepped out of the car, and was now walking toward one of the main buildings. Ciel's eyes traveled past him, coming to rest on the figure he was walking toward. Sebastian. The boy's eyes momentarily stopped on the commander, a light flush covering his cheeks. As quickly as it appeared, however, it was gone. Ciel realized what he was doing and forced his gaze back to the mysterious stranger.

He could tell nothing of the man from such a distance, though his arrival was a curious thing. And what business did he have with Sebastian? The two seemed to be locked in conversation for a moment, then Sebastian turned and walked away, leaving the other to follow. Very strange.

Ciel wished he could have been closer. How he would have loved to know what was going on. He stood with his arms folded across his chest, his eyes on the place Sebastian and the stranger had been.

A rock came flying through the air, hitting him squarely between the shoulder blades.

"Get back to work!"

Startled, Ciel recovered himself and swung around, only to see the Kapo striding toward him. He bowed his head. He wanted to stand up to the man, but he knew he could do nothing against him. He quickly went back to work, hoping William would leave him alone.

He felt a harsh tug on his shoulder as he was whirled around to face the other man. Slowly he looked up into the stoic face of William.

The man was always so...cold. He never once showed any emotion, his face a mask of stone cruelty. Unlike Sebastian, who was a mystery in many ways, Ciel could understand this man. He was just like all the others. The others who had killed his father.

"What are you looking at brat?" His hand snaked out, slapping Ciel across the face.

The boy just stared up at him, his two sapphire eyes glinting with hatred. But he was not a fool. He knew he was treading dangerous ground. His goal was to escape this place alive, not in a mass grave. "Nothing, sir.."

William seemed to consider this for a moment, then let go of Ciel with a forceful push, sending the boy into the jagged rocks behind him. "Remember to keep your eyes to yourself. I'll be watching you." He turned to leave, catching sight of another prisoner that he deemed in need of his attention.

Ciel lay there a moment, his mind trying to block out the pain he felt. He sent a glance toward William, knowing he couldn't stay on the ground unless he wanted him to come back. Next time he was sure he wouldn't get off with anything less than a beating.

Easing himself to his feet, he tried to ignore the stabbing pain he felt in the places his body had come into contact with the rocks. There was blood trickling down his arm from where it had been torn on the gravel, but he paid little attention to it, trying to get back to work. Still, his willpower alone couldn't stop the single tear that streaked it's way down his cheek.

He was, after all, still a child. And a camp like this was the last place he should be.

* * *

><p>"Who do you suppose that was?" Ciel whispered the question to Abberline as soon as they were left alone in their barracks.<p>

The man looked as if he didn't quite know what the boy was speaking of. He had been on the other side of the quarry at the time of the car's arrival, and had also missed Ciel's encounter with William. He had been angry when he had found out about it, though Ciel had brushed it off as nothing.

Ciel realized the lack of information the other man had, and quickly filled him in. When he was finished he repeated the question.

Abberline was silent for a moment. The boy had come to know his moods over the last few days, and figured he deep in thought.

The older man finally shrugged his shoulders. "I wouldn't know. They get new guards all the time. That's probably all that man was."

Ciel shook his head. "No, he wasn't merely a guard. He had a car all to himself, not to mention he walked right up to Sebastian as if he knew him." For some reason, that thought left Ciel feeling a slight hostility to the unknown man.

"Sebastian?" Abberline glanced down at him oddly, his surprise for the fact that Ciel had spoken the commander's first name so casually, showing in his eyes.

Ciel felt his face heating up as he realized what he had said and how he had said it. He struggled to find some reply that wouldn't end up making him look foolish.

"Ciel I think you should sit down, you look as if the heat took more of a toll on you than usual."

The concern in the other man's voice was so sincere. Ciel turned to look at him, moving to do as he was told, though he knew it wasn't the problem. Of course Abberline wouldn't know the real reason for his reaction. He had never told him what had happened that day.

"Don't go worrying yourself over anything, alright Ciel?" A hand patted him on the back. "I'm sure if what happened today has any affect us lowly prisoners, we will know about it soon enough."

Ciel closed his eyes, nodding, though the optimistic tone in Abberline's voice did nothing to calm him. He wanted to leave this place and never look back. Find his aunt. Go somewhere far away where the Nazi's couldn't harm them. But even as he thought of that, images of Sebastian would fill his mind and he would remember the kiss. And the strong wall he had built around his emotions would slowly start to crumble.

He wanted to hate him. After all, Sebastian was a Nazi. Everything he stood for, everything he helped bring about was evil. And he did it all without mercy or guilt. How could he even feel an attraction to someone like that? Sebastian didn't care about him. He only wanted to use him. Once the man was done with that, Ciel had no reason to think he would be given any special treatment.

"I have some news for you."

The statement cut into his confused and tormented emotions, putting them on pause for the time being. He opened his eyes and took a deep breath, looking up at his friend.

The older man made sure the other prisoners were caught up in their own business, then leaned down just in case he still might be heard. "I've been watching every night, and have come to notice that for about two minutes around one o'clock, there are no guards positioned outside our building."

The boy barely nodded, understanding what Abberline meant by this. As the guards rotated their shifts, they were instructed to wait for their replacement before leaving. However, the man who was on duty at one always left two minutes early. It was against the rules, but he never seemed to be caught. Ciel wasn't about to complain. It just might be the one small weakness they had been looking for.

Truthfully, their escape plan wasn't going very well. Ciel was a risk taker by nature, and  
>was apt to come up with rash ideas that would have gotten them both killed had they tried them.<br>Abberline on the other hand, was more experienced in that area having been a soldier, and he had to keep patiently explaining to Ciel why his ideas would not work. Of course escape would be dangerous no matter how they did it, but with this new bit of information, Ciel felt as if they were finally getting somewhere. After hours of useless discussion, it was a welcome thought.

* * *

><p>Claude had arrived a mere five hours ago, but already Sebastian was sick of his presence.<p>

He was under no illusions that Claude could be trusted even now, and had commissioned Bard, his secretary, to follow the other man around and report his activities back to him. That was now over four hours ago, and still Bard had not returned.

He bent over his typewriter, trying to get his monthly report finished and sent off. He had mentioned Claude in it, hoping to get him transferred somewhere else, though he had a feeling it would do no good. He leaned back, thinking over all that had happened in the past few months. Why would Claude simply show up now?

A knock sounded at the door, and he looked up, calling out for whoever it was to enter. The door swung open and Claude stood in the entrance.

Sebastian nodded to him, hiding the look of distaste that threatened to show on his face. "Ah Claude. Did you need something?"

The other man took the cue, sending Sebastian a slight smile in return. They'd always played a dangerous game of deception. Each acting as if they tolerated the other, when in reality they would have loved nothing more than to see each other dead.

"Oh I only wanted to thank you."

Sebastian stared at him, but said nothing, waiting for Claude to elaborate.

"It was kind of you to send your secretary to watch over me on my first day."

Sebastian inwardly cursed the fact that Bard had failed, however on the outside he looked as calm as ever. "Ah, well anything for an old friend."

There was a moment of silence, before his garnet eyes shifted to Claude's hanging sleeve. "Just think, if the bomb had gone off a bit sooner you wouldn't be standing here right now. You're a lucky man."

Claude saw right through that statement to what it really was. Regret that he wasn't killed. He raised his good arm, fixing his glasses with a graceful push of his finger. His golden eyes stared into Sebastian's as he nodded stiffly. "Yes, I am."

Sebastian narrowed his eyes slightly, suddenly wanting to be rid of him. "Did you need something more?"

"Yes, actually I did." Those amber eyes never left the other man's face. "Ash wanted me to give this to you. Seems as if he's in need of some more children for his medical experiments." He dropped a file on the desk.

Sebastian shifted his eyes to the file, reaching out to pick it up. He looked at it briefly before handing it back to Claude. "Tell him to go to the barracks and take whoever he wants."

Claude nodded wordlessly, his eyes hovering over Sebastian a moment longer before he turned and left the room.

The commander's jaw clenched as he watched him disappear. Bard would be of no more use since Claude knew for whom the secretary worked. He would simply have to find another way to discover what his nemesis was planning.

* * *

><p><strong>Sebastian: Oh, did you have to add Claude to this? Really.<strong>

**Claude: U mad bro?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Today is April 19-Holocaust Remembrance Day.**

* * *

><p>Ciel rolled over on his small bunk, sighing as the thin mattress groaned under his weight. He pulled the blanket over his body, though more for comfort than anything else, since the night was still very warm. The sound of snoring was what kept him awake, and he lay there hour after hour, waiting for the sun to come up.<p>

It was at times like this that he would start to think of things he would rather have left buried in his mind. He was far too busy in the daytime, but at night when there was nothing left to do-that's when the voices haunted him. Voices of his mother, father and aunt. He missed them all terribly.

He sighed, lifting his head from the mattress to look over at the small window in the back of the room. The moonlight filtered through the bars, sending a beautiful glow on the dirty cement floor.

Ciel pushed himself into a sitting position, turning his eyes cautiously to the door. He could see  
>the silhouette of a guard move slightly through the cracks in the wood. By the lack of outside noise, he guessed it must be the middle of the night.<p>

He watched the door silently, waiting to see if this man would continue his routine of leaving a few minutes early. Ciel tapped his fingers lightly against the wood of his bunk, counting the quiet sounds as he sat there. After about twenty minutes, the guard moved away, leaving his post empty.

The boy stared at the door a moment to be sure there was no one there, then eased himself off his bunk. He glanced around the barracks, but nobody else moved. Even Abberline seemed to be fast asleep.

Carefully, so he would not wake the others, he made his way to the door. He knew it would be locked of course, but he couldn't help trying it to be sure.

Letting go of the handle, he let his hand slip over the solid door, savoring the feel of cool metal against the rough wood that left splinters in his fingers. It was absurd really, how escape could be so close, and yet so very far away.

He turned to go back to his bed, but a light shining outside the door caught his attention. He froze, his heart pounding in his chest as he pressed an ear against the door.

Whoever the person was, they were not alone, for he could hear two voices talking in hushed tones. Ciel immediately recognized one as the doctor he had been examined by upon his arrival. The second voice though, was not one he easily recognized. It was masculine, yet slightly soft, and it held a patronizing edge to it as if every sentence was laden with cold disdain. Ciel was sure he would have remembered who such a voice belonged to had he ever heard it.

"Isn't there supposed to be a guard here?" The doctor's voice was so quiet Ciel almost didn't catch the words.

"That is none of your concern."

There was a low chuckle from the doctor. "Surely this cannot be your plan. I doubt if anyone would be foolish enough to attempt escape. No one has succeeded in that since Sebastian has been commander, and we all know very well what he would do..."

"Yes...and I suppose you think that if you kill and make examples of some of the prisoners the rest won't rise up? Michaelis has it all wrong. He's far too soft when it comes to extermination, and that's where he will make a mistake."

Ciel heard the doctor take a deep breath. "They will only send him to the front lines if he is found to be showing the prisoners mercy. Not exactly what I thought you had in mind when we last spoke."

"Oh I've not changed my mind. No, that would be too easy. I'm going to kill him with my own hands."

Ciel eyes widened slightly at the words, and he strained his ears to catch more of what was being said, but the two men were moving away. Their voices grew faint and he could hear nothing more.

Turning around, he stood with his back to the door, trying to sort it out. It was all so strange, like something out a storybook. And who was that other man? Ciel only had a voice to go by, and of course there was always the possibility that he had simply heard wrong. What if they were talking about something else entirely? A joke? No he was sure those men had been planning murder.

The thought of telling Sebastian almost immediately crossed his mind. It was such a natural reaction, something he didn't even think about, and it shocked him. How could he even consider something like that? Sebastian murdered countless numbers of people every day as he gave the order to have them sent to the gas chambers. Wouldn't those two men be doing the world a great service if they succeed in killing him?

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying not to picture those piercing crimson eyes that seemed to be able to see right through him. The nagging thought that he was committing a crime by keeping silent tore at his mind, but he succeeded in silencing it with a shake of his head. He needed to keep this a secret. He had to.

* * *

><p><em>Riiiiinnnng!<em>

The morning alarm shocked Ciel awake, and he scrambled to stand up. Rubbing his puffy eyes, he blinked, trying to remember just what had happened. The events of the night quickly rushed back to him and he realized that he must have fallen asleep against the door.

Sighing heavily, he tried to stretch his cramped muscles, watching as the men pulled themselves out of their bunks to get ready for roll call. He forced a smile when Abberline glanced his way, sure that the other man would have been able to tell there was something bothering him. Better to just pretend everything was okay.

He was deep in thought as the door was thrown open. William and two other men entered the small room, standing to the side of the doorway to address the prisoners. Ciel kept his eyes to the ground, waiting for the order to line up outside. But none was given. Slowly he lifted his eyes.

The officer who stood beside the kapo stared right at him, his eyes narrowing slightly as he walked forward.

Ciel stood still though he was curious to know why he was being singled out. The thought of the night before quickly crossed his mind, but tossed that idea aside. There was no possible way anyone could know he had been listening to that.

The man stopped in front of him, and Ciel slowly raised his eyes to look him in the face.

"You. Come with me." The officer grabbed the boy's arm as he spoke, pulling the him toward the doorway. He pushed Ciel forward, motioning for him to start walking toward the main brick building.

Ciel shot a quick backward glance at Abberline, shaking his head just slightly. He thought the other man might try to do something, and he didn't want him getting hurt because of this. Whatever it was, he would have to face it alone.

He kept quiet as they walked, wondering where he was being taken. It was strange, for he hadn't done anything wrong that he could think of, though that was hardly reason to feel safe. Prisoners were often punished when they had done nothing wrong, just to set an example to the rest.

The officer who was leading him opened a side door into the building, pushing him into a brightly lit hallway. He could hear the clicking of their shoes as they echoed off the stone floor and gradually began to hear voices.

As they drew closer to the source of the sound, he froze. One of the voices was the very same one he had heard talking to the doctor during the night.

The officer tugged roughly on his arm, forcing him to keep moving or risk being dragged along the floor. He followed quietly, trying to pick up the words that seemed to be coming from a partially open door just ahead of them.

The door opened further into the hallway and they stopped, waiting for whoever it was to exit and move out of the way.

Ciel's heart pounded and he tried to keep from fidgeting in the officer's tight grip. Would he perhaps be able to find out who that cold voice belonged to?

The door was closed slowly, and a man turned to face them, his eyes passing over Ciel as if he wasn't even there, and finally coming to rest on the officer with almost the same expression.

The first thing Ciel noticed about him was the missing right arm, for it was something that gave him a distinct appearance. It was the very same man he had seen drive up in the car the day he had been out working in the quarry. His eyes quickly came up to the man's face so he could get a better look at him, but he could see nothing. A blank expression graced the man's features as he started down at the officer.

"Carry on."

The officer saluted sharply, nodding to him before dragging Ciel further down the hall. The boy glanced back to take another look at the man, and was surprised to find that he seemed to be watching him. Looking away quickly, Ciel hurried to keep up with the officer.

Was that only a coincidence? It was strange meeting that man here of all places, especially after what he had heard. He glanced up at his guard, weighing the idea of asking him who that man was. Obviously he was someone important, but did Sebastian know of his intentions? Surely not, because there the man was, still walking around free. Ciel was sure he the only one beside the doctor who knew of any of this.

The officer opened another door at the end of the hall and pushed Ciel down a flight of stairs, bringing the boy's mind back to his present situation. He stumbled, flailing for something to hold onto as he felt himself falling into the darkness below. The air was cold, and there was complete silence. Ciel took a deep breath, forcing himself to calm down as he was starting to panic.

He was somewhat glad for the iron grip the officer had on his wrist as he was shoved roughly into level ground. The man flicked a switch on the wall and the room was lit by a dim light bulb that hung over them. Ciel tried to look around, but the man prodded him with the butt of his gun, urging him forward.

There was really nothing to see. Aside from a stone bench that extended from the walls around the room, there was nothing else. Ciel kept his eyes straight, focusing on the dark hallway in front of him.

The place reminded him of a dungeon in an old castle he had visited once. He remembered thinking the people who were taken down there must never have seen the light of day again. The tour had been terrible, but he had known he would be returning to the light after it was over and that had made it bearable.

But being here was different. He could only guess at where he was being taken, and for all he knew, he might never be able to leave this place alive.

The hallway was relatively short, though there were metal doors on each side, leading to other rooms. Ciel kept his eyes away from them. He had heard rumors that there were rooms where they left people to suffocate to death, or chains that they hung some people from as a form of punishment. It wasn't something he wanted to think about.

The officer stopped as they came to the end of the hallway, opening the door that was in front of them. He pushed Ciel into the room, slamming the door behind him.

Ciel lost his balance as the man shoved him, falling to his knees with a soft cry of pain. He slowly lifted his head, blinking against the harsh light. Reaching up with one hand, he rubbed his eyes, trying to get them used to bright glow.

He had been expecting a cold, dark cell, but what greeted his eyes was a fully furnished room. Small but comfortable looking, it appeared to be someone's office, though he could think of no human being who would willingly live in such a place. Ciel stood up to take a better look, confused as to why he was brought here.

"I thought perhaps a few hours of comfort would be welcome after so many days of being without."

Ciel froze, his breath leaving him as he realized who it was that spoke. It was a strange feeling, but he was both relieved and apprehensive at the same time.

Turning around slowly, Ciel came to face the commander. The man was leaning against the wall to the side of the door, watching him. His face was expressionless, but unlike the man Ciel had seen in the hallway, his gaze was neither empty nor was it cold. There was something in those eyes. Ciel stood mesmerized for a moment before he gave a resolute shake of his head.

"You said you would give me a week. It's only been a few days."

Sebastian's crimson eyes lit up slightly as he straightened, taking a few steps toward the boy. He lifted Ciel's chin with a finger.

"You've had long enough to decide."

Ciel felt a chill run over his skin as Sebastian touched him. He gazed up into those mysterious eyes unsure of what to say or do. This man had a way of making him feel powerless.

Involuntarily, his thoughts turned to what he had overheard during the night, and he flinched, drawing back slightly. He could feel his resolve weakening.

Sebastian looked down at him, then removed his hand, taking the boy's reaction as an unfavorable one.

Ciel stared at him, wondering why he had done that. There was nothing keeping Sebastian from touching him or doing anything else for that matter. He was only a prisoner, and yet it seemed as if Sebastian was almost being considerate of his feelings. He hadn't expected that.

"Your answer Ciel?"

He looked down. Sebastian seemed unaffected by his behavior, gazing down at him with that same piercing stare. He honestly didn't know how to reply. He hadn't thought of what he would say to Sebastian when the time came.

He remembered the threats Sebastian had made when they had last spoke, and shuddered to think of what the man might do if he were to reject him. But was that any reason to agree to something like this? The very fact that he was hesitating proved that there was something very wrong with him.

Sebastian watched him carefully, knowing the type of thoughts that were running through his mind. He could almost see the battle going on within the boy between his pride and his desires. Ciel had no idea just how readable he was. "I received a letter from an Officer Barnett the other day," he began, those garnet eyes watching the boy's every move.

Ciel's head came up, his eyes holding a glimmer of interest before it quickly died away.

But Sebastian had seen the spark, no matter how small. "He had a lengthy report," he continued, "most of it nonessential to a boy your age, though I do think one part of it would interest you greatly."

Ciel could no longer keep quiet. He knew this was just being used to manipulate him, but it was something he had to know. "What did he say about my aunt?"

Sebastian placed a hand on Ciel's shoulder, rubbing his fingers back and forth against the thin fabric of the boy's jumpsuit. "Answer my question first.."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, then down to the floor, trying not to let the movement of the man's hand mess with his mind. He knew he should think about this and not just reply based on his feelings, but he found his mind to be void of any reasonable thought. The only thing he wanted to focus on was the tingling pattern the man's fingers were tracing over his arm.

His eyes came back up, stopping to meet Sebastian's. "I..." He couldn't seem to concentrate and looked away.

"Yes.." As soon as the word left his mouth, he knew he was trapped. He could blame it on the manipulation of this man, and the promise of news from his aunt, but he knew that wasn't really the truth. He was held a captive by his own foolish emotions.

Ciel didn't return the look Sebastian gave him, far too afraid of what he might find in that gaze. He kept his head down, his eyes averted to the floor.

Sebastian's hand moved down the boy's arm sliding around his waist as he pulled Ciel toward him. He leaned forward.

Ciel blushed slightly as he felt the man's hot breath against his neck, but pulled away, looking up at Sebastian with a determined gaze. "Tell me of my aunt."

Sebastian straightened slightly, glancing down at Ciel as if to judge the look in his eyes. The boy intrigued him. So full of spirit, and yet there was a vulnerable side to him. Sebastian supposed it would only be right to tell him what had become of his aunt.

"What I am about to tell you must not go beyond this room, do you understand?"

Ciel nodded slowly.

"You remember the officer who was conducting the search when you were found, do you not?"

The boy nodded again.

"Well, as you were being led away to be transported here, he smuggled her to safety in his own car. He has managed to get her out of the country to a location he did not disclose. However, he informed me that she is safe and well."

Ciel closed his eyes, letting relief wash over him. It never once occurred to him that Sebastian might be lying, he somehow trusted him without thinking. Hearing that his aunt was safe was the only good news he had been given since he arrived, and it took a load off his mind.

He opened his eyes and looked up at Sebastian. "Thank you," he whispered.

Sebastian stared down at him, those two small words chipping at the cold stone wall he had erected around his heart. He hadn't expected Ciel to say that, the boy seemed far too proud. And if he had believed he was capable of such, he would never have thought the boy would say it to him.

He silently pulled the Ciel to his chest, wrapping his arms around him much in the way a father would comfort a son.

Ciel stiffened momentarily, then leaned into Sebastian when he realized the man was only hugging him. Sebastian radiated so much cruelty and danger, and yet in the same way, Ciel felt strangely safe being in his arms.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than the others before it. An apology for taking so long in updating~**

* * *

><p>"Unhand me this instant! Do you even know who I am?"<p>

The prisoners looked up from their meal, their eyes going to the door to see what all the commotion was about. Shouting was commonplace in the camp, though it was usually heard from the guards. This voice however, sounded like none anyone knew, and yet it seemed to hold a note of authority.

Whispered speculation broke out among the inmates, though their curiosity was hushed by the sound of the door as it was forcefully kicked open.

A dark haired boy in his late teens was thrown into the room, followed closely by the kapo and another guard whom Abberline recognized as Ronald Knox.

"You will pay for touching a prince in such a way!"

The blonde guard laughed at the boy, kicking him as he tried to pull himself up. "Oh forgive me your highness. I had no idea you were royalty."

William simply shook his head, his eyes going over the rest of the inmates who were watching the scene with quiet horror.

The prisoners turned their eyes to the floor and made no move to help. What could they do? They didn't want to risk losing their dinner, or worse, for the sake of someone they didn't even know.

Abberline on the other hand, found it difficult to simply sit by and watch as another human being was tortured. He might be able to do nothing to help Ciel, for he didn't know what had happened to him, but he could make a difference here and now. He stood slowly, setting aside his bowl of half eaten soup. Taking a deep breath, he walked toward the two men.

"Leave him alone!"

The men turned around, their eyes coming to rest on Abberline. There was a look of slight confusion on Ronald's face, as if he couldn't believe the man had dared to speak up. He narrowed his eyes, laughing. "Well well, look who comes to save the King."

William stepped forward, staring at Abberline intently. "If I'm not mistaken, you're the one who's always with that blue eyed boy. The one they took away the other morning. By now he's probably being tortured, or worse...perhaps the doctor took him for one of his experiments."

A muscle in Abberline's jaw jerked. He stood perfectly still for a moment, just staring at the man in front of him.

Perhaps it was that look, or just the way Abberline wouldn't back down that alerted William to the danger he was in. Something told him to take a step backward. But he was too late. In another second, Abberline was on top of him, his fingers around his neck in a deadly grip.

William gasped for air as he felt the oxygen slowly being squeezed from his lungs, his vision getting blurry. He fought for consciousness as he brought his hands up to his neck in attempt to weaken Abberline's grip. When that failed, he started hitting the other man in the chest, hoping to beat him off. "H-help me.." he choked out, barely aware that Ronald had lifted his gun.

William and Abberline were locked together, thrashing about the floor as the former desperately tried to get away. Ronald was left no room to get a clean shot without the risk of hurting his companion. Under normal circumstances, he would have simply pulled the trigger, for a Kapo was only another prisoner and nothing more. However William was one of their best, and was given special privileges.

"Get..him..off..of me!"

Ronald ran up to them, bringing the butt of his gun down upon Abberline's head. He struck him twice before the man finally fell limp, his hands relaxing their hold on the Kapo.

William shoved him off, shakily rising to his feet. He gasped for air, coughing and shaking his head as his lungs filled up with oxygen once again. When he had recovered enough to talk, he turned to Ronald. "Take them both away. I want them severely punished for this."

Rubbing his neck gently, he turned to the silent onlookers. "Let this be a lesson to the rest of you dogs. Nobody gets away with anything in this camp. If any of you try something like that again, you better pray to your gods for mercy, because you won't receive any from me." He kicked the unconscious Abberline as he walked past him, grabbing the teen boy by the arm as he made his way to the exit. His comrade followed, dragging Abberline behind him.

* * *

><p>Claude Faustus was in many respects, much like the man he hated. Both were cruel, cold hearted, and manipulative. They knew what they wanted and never forgot an insult. And they never left anything to chance.<p>

It was with that last idea in mind that Claude walked down the hallway, his golden eyes sliding over the door to the doctor's lab. He didn't bother knocking like most others would, pushing the door open without a word. He sat down behind the other man's desk, waiting for him to notice his arrival.

Ash was in the second half of the lab, working over a dead body that had been brought in to him by one of the guards that morning. Hearing the door, he tossed the scalpel he had been using aside and went in to meet whoever it was.

Claude didn't bother to greet him, but got straight to the point. "Do you know of a boy with grey-blue hair and bright blue eyes? Probably around twelve to thirteen years old."

Ash nodded almost immediately, knowing exactly who he was referring to. He went to a cabinet in the corner of the room and pulled out a file, setting it down in front of Claude. It was somewhat of a hobby of his to keep files of the prisoners. Most camps did not have any at all.

"Yes, his name is Ciel Phantomhive. A Jewish boy. He hasn't been here long." He paused a moment, remembering the day the boy had arrived. "You know I haven't thought about till now, but when he first arrived, I was going to send him to the gas chambers. Sebastian happened to show up just as I was writing that out on my file. He showed a strange interest in the boy and told me to give him a clean bill of health and send him to work."

Claude looked over Ciel's file, glancing up as Ash finished speaking. "You don't suppose..." A very slight look of satisfaction came over his face at the thought of having something like this to use against his enemy.

Ash caught on to what he was thinking and raised an eyebrow. "It never crossed my mind, though I did suppose it was strange at the time. You could be right."

Claude shook his head, glancing at the file again. "Oh believe me, I am right." He looked back at Ash, thinking. "You still need children for your experiment don't you?"

Ash nodded. "Yes, I haven't got around to that as of yet."

"Michaelis said you could have anyone you liked...anyone at all." Claude stood slowly, pressing the file to the doctor's chest. He walked away without another word, knowing Ash would understand what he wanted him to do.

* * *

><p>Abberline coughed, regaining consciousness as a bucket of cold water was splashed over him. He opened his eyes, wincing against the throbbing pain in the back of his head. A groan escaped his lips.<p>

William stood over him with a bucket. "Good, you're awake. Just in time to see what your punishment will be." His neck had taken on a nice purplish color, striking evidence of the damage that had almost been done.

Abberline growled, lunging forward in attempt to get at the man again. But he had failed to realize that they had chained his hands behind his back. He fell back with another groan, leaning against the wall as a wave of dizziness hit him.

William, who had shamelessly stepped back because of the other man's ferocity, shook his head. "You just increased both your punishments to another week."

"You detestable sons of dogs."

The men all turned their heads to stare at the teen aged boy who sat on the floor. His arms and legs were bound by metal cuffs, but he still struggled, futile though it was.

Now that there was no distractions, Abberline was finally able to get a better idea of what the boy looked like.

Though the teen was wearing the standard gray uniform that all the other prisoners wore, he looked different somehow. It wasn't his physical appearance, for he looked common enough, though his skin was rather dark and so was his hair. It was something in his attitude gave him the distinction. Abberine could tell that he was frightened, but even through that, he held a look of superiority, as if he thought he was far better than anyone there. Abberline's eyes shifted from the boy's golden eyes to the badge on his uniform. A brown triangle. It was the color assigned to gypsies.

"Shut up." Ronald struck the boy with his gun, nodding to William to open the cell door that was just in front of them.

Abberline tore his eyes away from the boy, taking a deep breath as he realized just where they were and what William had meant about the punishment.

He had often heard stories from some of the others about how the guards would place people in starvation cells, or cells where they would gradually use up all the oxygen and suffocate to death. It was the prison within the prison, or as the guards and everyone else called it, Block 11. Those who were caught doing anything that was considered 'breaking the rules' would be taken there to be punished. Everyone feared those underground cells.

Abberline let out a sigh, staring into the dark compartment they would be forced into. So this was the punishment he would be receiving for the foolish act he had committed. A standing cell. The name really explained it all. One could do nothing but stand inside of it. The walls would press on all sides of the person, leaving them no room to squat, bend their knees, or otherwise relax. Moving even a little was out of the question. There was no relief of any kind, unless the guards decided it was time to end the torture. He had heard that some people went mad after being in one of those.

The gypsy was quiet when he saw the interior of the cell they were going to be placed in. This one was just about big enough for two people. Ronald hauled the boy up and shoved him into the cell, waiting as William did the same to Abberline. Both the prisoners hands were cuffed behind their backs, making their imprisonment all the more uncomfortable.

William looked upon both of them blankly, though his eyes held a slightly satisfied gleam.

Ronald on the other hand, openly smirked. "Hate to leave you standing around like this, but I've other things to attend to. You wouldn't happen to have any sisters, would you?" He laughed at his own joke, closing the heavy metal door and locking it securely.

Abberline took another deep breath when the door had been closed upon them, trying to fight the feeling of claustrophobia that he had started to feel. "Well, at least they put us together. Are you alright?" he asked gently, his ears picking up the heavy breathing of the boy.

The gypsy moved as much as he could, his arm brushing up against Abberline's. "Yes, I am." There was a pause. "You did a very noble thing in trying to save me. But you are a fool."  
>His voice was weak, but there was still a faint ring of pride in the way he said it.<p>

Abberline chuckled despite the circumstance. "Yes, I suppose I am. I tried helping you and I just made this worse." He sighed. "I'm Fred Abberline by the way."

"I am Soma Asman Kadar. A prince of my people."

Abberline smiled, glad that the teen would not be able to see it. "Well Prince Soma, I wish I had used more wisdom in how I conducted myself. Your first day here might not have been a standing cell."

The gypsy prince shook his head. "I will not be staying here. "

"Surely you don't mean to say you're going to escape?" His voice was hushed as if he expected someone to be listening to them.

There was silence a moment as if the gypsy was weighing the idea of trusting the man beside him. Finally he took a deep breath. "Yes. My tribe will be waiting for me. Agni, my servant would never fail me. I told him before I was taken away that he should would wait in the eastern woods beyond the barbed wire fence. They will stay there exactly three days. If I can only get past the guards and out into the open, we might all cross into safety. However, I told him that if I were to fail, they were to go on without me."

Abberline listened to what the boy had to say, his mind racing with ideas that suddenly came to life because of his words. The whole plan was a risky one, based mostly on the help that may or may not be received from the outside. However, with a gypsy tribe helping them, they very well might have a chance at getting away. He wondered if Soma would be willing to take two more with him. "I think I may be able to help you..."

* * *

><p>Sebastian let his eyes travel over the row of prisoners who were lined up for his inspection. A pitiful lot, drained by starvation and crippled by the humiliation they had been forced to suffer. They had ceased to be men in his eyes.<p>

It was difficult to believe that just that morning, one of them had stolen a bar of soap from the secretary's office. Perhaps he had been too slack in his enforcement of the rules as of late. Something like this shouldn't happen. These men were nothing but dogs, and they should know their place.

His hand slipped down to the gun at his side, fingers resting against it gently as his eyes roved the group. He could see the look of terror in their eyes and it gave him a slight feeling of satisfaction. Like all dogs, these men would only learn obedience through fear.

His eyes continued to move over the row of men, coming to the last person in line. It was a boy about thirteen years of age. His hands were clasped behind his back, but Sebastian was very well aware of what they concealed.

Without the slightest change in expression, the commander pulled out his gun, pressing it against the trembling boy's forehead. He looked down into the boy's terrified eyes as his finger brushed against the trigger, pausing when he noticed their color was a icy blue.

His thoughts momentarily went to Ciel and he stood motionless, the gun poised to kill, yet his finger slack against the trigger. What if this _were _Ciel? Would he be willing to simply pull the trigger and snuff out that boy's life like he was going to do to this one?

A minute passed in which there was utter silence. Not even the boy who was on the brink of death let out any more than a weak whimper of fear.

Sebastian couldn't believe the pathetic question he was asking himself. The answer to that should be yes.

And yet, the boy's blue eyes still caused him to waver.

"Having a bit of trouble Michaelis?"

Sebastian tore his eyes away from the boy, turning to stare into the cold golden orbs of the man he despised.

He could only guess how long Claude had been standing there, watching his hesitance. The look on the other man's face was almost satisfied, and Sebastian took careful note of it.

"No, not at all." Sebastian lowered the gun from the boy's head. Claude was only here for one reason, he was sure. Why not give him a little show?

Sebastian turned and slowly walked down the line of men, stopping in front of one. He pressed the gun to the man's head and pulled the trigger, watching as he fell to the ground, lifeless. Moving on, he came to another, doing exactly the same. And he went on down the line, killing every other man until he came to the end.

Those who were left standing looked upon him with wide eyes, hardly daring to move lest he decide to end their lives as well. The boy who had stolen the soap let it fall from his dirty fingers, cringing as it dropped to the ground with a thud. He didn't dare make a sound, though the tears fell freely from his eyes.

Sebastian walked up to him, forcing the boy's chin up with the barrel of his gun. "So many men would still be alive if not for you. Beg me to end your life."

The child let out a strangled sob, his small frame shivering uncontrollably. He was unable to force any sound from his throat.

Sebastian moved the gun from the child's neck, letting it slide down the boy's chest. He pressed it against the slight pulsing he could feel, looking into those blue eyes once more as he pulled the trigger. The boy dropped to the ground, his blood running over the rocks and dust, making a pool at the commander's feet.

Sebastian bent to retrieve the soap before it could become soiled, slipping it into his pocket as he turned. He was quick enough to catch the frown that had come over Claude's face, though the other man quickly covered it with that same unreadable expression.

"I'll leave it to you to see that this mess is properly taken care of." Sebastian gave Claude a fake smile, one that let the other man know he was not about to slip up or make any mistakes. He knew that was what Claude had been watching for, and it was an advantage he wasn't about to give him.

Claude simply stared at Sebastian in response, understanding his unspoken message clearly. But the commander was unaware of the fact that he may have already given him a weakness to work with. His little display here with the prisoners meant nothing.

* * *

><p>Ciel's eyes fluttered open and a small sigh escaped his lips. He had been awakened by something, and as his brain focused, he realized it was the light touch of someone's fingers brushing against his hair. Shifting onto his back, he gazed upward.<p>

Sebastian sat on the bed, his hat lying beside him as he leaned over the boy.

Ciel's body stiffened instinctively the moment his eyes met Sebastian's. He didn't move or speak, just stared up at the mysterious man, trying to figure out why he had come back so soon.

After having been given information concerning his aunt, Sebastian had been forced to leave him in order to complete his work. But of course right before that, Sebastian had done something completely unexpected. He had held him in his arms.

The man seemed like an impossible contradiction. At times he could be cruel, and yet, more often than not, he was incredibly gentle. The boy was finding it increasingly difficult to believe the stories he had heard about him. But then he would always remember the threats Sebastian had made and the way he had manipulated him into submission. There was no way this man would ever have his forgiveness or trust.

"Did you sleep well Ciel?" Sebastian ignored the boy's reaction, continuing to run his fingers through Ciel's slightly matted hair.

Ciel took a deep breath and nodded slowly. "Yes.." It wasn't a lie. The bed was far more comfortable than the one in the barracks, and there wasn't the sound of others snoring to keep him awake. He felt far better than he had in days.

"Good. I want you to be comfortable."

Ciel bit lip slightly, a part of him wishing that the words Sebastian spoke were true. Still, it was strange that the man seemed to feel the need to make him believe it.

Whatever the reason for Sebastian saying those words, it still managed to make him feel guilty over the secret he was keeping. Was his supposed hatred toward this man enough to knowingly allow him to be murdered?

"I brought you a little something I think you might enjoy."

Ciel looked up at Sebastian in question, his bemused expression quickly turning to suspicion as he decided it couldn't be anything good.

Sebastian chuckled, clearly finding the boy's reaction amusing. He stood and walked toward the door, unlocking it from the inside and disappearing from Ciel's view for a moment. When he came back a moment later, he was carrying a metal tub and a bucket of water. After several more trips out the door, he brought in enough buckets to fill the tub halfway.

Ciel pulled back the thick blanket and sat up, watching as Sebastian poured the the steaming water into the tub. The commander set each one aside when he was finished with it, closing and locked the door after dropping the last bucket outside. He turned to beckon Ciel to him.

Ciel rose slowly and crossed the short distance to where Sebastian stood. He looked up at him, waiting.

"Put out your hands."

Ciel did as he was told.

The commander reached into his pocket, pulling out the bar of soap. He dropped it into Ciel palms.

"I thought you might like a bath."

Ciel nodded, his eyes going from the bar of soap to the water that gave off a gentle steam. Given the fact that he had not had a bath in some days, he was almost eager to wash off all the grime and filth that had clung to him as he worked out in the quarry. But his eyes went back to Sebastian. It was perfectly clear the man wasn't going to leave. And there really was no reason that he should. Ciel knew he had sold himself to Sebastian the moment he had agreed to his demands. Still, that didn't make it any less uncomfortable.

Holding the soap in one hand, he silently began to unbutton his jumpsuit. He could feel those crimson eyes upon him, watching every move he made. Forcing his hands not to shake, he finished and pulled the fabric off his slender shoulders, not wanting Sebastian to see his weakness.

He slipped the clothing down his hips, watching as it fell to the concrete floor. Without another moment's hesitation, he stepped out of it completely.

Sebastian's eyes moved over the boy much in the same way they had the very first time he had seen him. Ciel kept his own eyes glued to the floor, not wanting to see this man's expression.

As if Sebastian could read his mind, his chin was forced upward, bringing the eyes up to meet the commander's.

The boy had been expecting the gaze to be filled with lust, but he should have known Sebastian wouldn't allow him to see even that. His eyes were completely guarded, just like the very camp he commanded.

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but Sebastian leaned forward, his lips cutting off any sound the boy might have made. It wasn't at all like the kiss he had been given in the interrogation room only a few short days before. This was entirely different. Ciel felt himself almost relaxing against the man as his mind went completely blank. He could feel Sebastian's hands wandering down the sides of his body, but he didn't pull away as he had before, instead opting to tentatively kiss him back.

The soap he had been holding fell from his hands as he placed them against Sebastian's chest, making a dull thud as it hit the ground.

The commander pulled back abruptly, surprising Ciel who stared up at him in confusion. For the first time, he could see something in those crimson eyes. It was very brief, lasting almost a second, but it was unmistakable. There was regret and guilt written in his eyes.

Sebastian let him go and turned away, walking toward the door.

Ciel simply stood there, watching him as he disappeared from his sight. The metal barrier closed and locked behind him, leaving Ciel to wonder what had happened, and maybe start to doubt the ideas he had formed about the man who had forced himself into his life.


	8. Chapter 8

The stain of blood. Lifeless bodies. The sound of soap hitting gravel. Blue eyes.

Sebastian closed his eyes to block out the images that flashed before him. They were stopped for a moment. Taking off his hat, he ran a hand through his hair, trying to rationalize his emotions.

Over the years he had killed more people than he cared to remember, but never had any of that made him feel the smallest shred of guilt. The first time he ever raised a weapon against someone, he had known he would be able to kill without remorse.

He wasn't self righteous nor did he believe that he was free from any sin. He acknowledged every wrongdoing in his life, but the knowledge of that didn't change the fact that he felt nothing concerning what he had done. People had never meant anything to him. Their lives had no value in his eyes. And he had been able to do despicable things because of it.

But that was before he had set eyes on Ciel Phantomhive. The boy brought something more to his life, filled a void that he hadn't known he possessed. Ciel interested him in a way no other person ever had. He had convinced himself that the boy was merely a distraction, something to use until he grew tired of him, but that was far from the truth.

He had both the power and means to have done anything he wanted to the boy. But he had instead given the child a choice. Not exactly a fair one, but a choice nonetheless.

He shouldn't feel guilt. He never had before. And yet, he had felt remorse for what he was doing. It had been brief, lasting only a second, but it had been very real.

The thought of killing Ciel had come to his mind several times, but each time he dismissed it, knowing it was impossible. Somehow he knew that it wouldn't fix the problem he was faced with.

He wanted the child, even though he was aware of how despicable his lust for the boy really was. But he didn't just want Ciel's body, he wanted to possess his heart as well. He wanted the boy to accept him, even though he knew he wasn't worthy of it.

He opened his eyes and looked down at the stack of paperwork that was lying on his desk. With one quick brush of his hand, they were scattered to the floor. He had power over everything that went on in this camp. Control over the life and death of every man, woman, and child. And yet somewhere along the way he had lost the power he had held over himself.

* * *

><p>Ash looked over at the file that was lying on his desk. Ciel Phantomhive. Claude was expecting him to carry out his orders, and Ash knew it would be foolish to waste time getting that accomplished.<p>

Placing the file back into the cabinet in case someone happened to wander into his office, he headed down the empty halls of the medical experimentation block. Opening the front doors, he started across the lawn into the area of the compound where the officers were housed.

By Claude's description, Ash was sure Eric Slingby was the man he was looking for. The officer was a well liked soldier, solid as a rock, and completely loyal to whomever he decided to serve. Obviously the commander trusted him, and that meant that it would be almost impossible to get him to talk under normal circumstances. However, all men have a weakness, and Ash happened to know that there was one person Eric cared for more than the commander or even the Fuhrer himself.

Ash walked up the steps of the large building, nodding to a few SS officers as they walked past him. He opened the doors and made his way down the hall, knocking at room toward the back.

"It's open."

Ash turned the knob as Eric called out, entering and closing the door behind him.

The man in question glanced up from pulling on his high black boots. If he was surprised to see the doctor, it didn't show in his eyes. He ran a hand through his blonde hair, pushing it back from his face. "What can I do for you doctor?"

Ash wasted no time in getting to the point of his visit. "Ciel Phantomhive. Where were you ordered to take him?"

Eric stared up at him in silence as if measuring the man before him. He shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about. I have had no orders concerning someone by that name."

Ash had been expecting this. He nodded. "Ah, well I suppose I asked the wrong man." He made as if to leave, then paused. "Oh, I think you might like to know I have a letter here from a man called Alan Humphries." He paused, allowing his voice to trail off as he studied the other man's reaction.

Eric's eyes narrowed a bit before he resumed his casual demeanor. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Men shouldn't be sending other men letters filled with such incriminating words." Ash reached into his lab coat to pull out an envelope. "This was intercepted by one of the other guards here. Your lover must have trusted him to take it to you, but instead he brought it to me. I'd hate to see something happen to your dear Alan; you know what they do to men like that. He might even be sent to this very camp."

Eric stood up, towering over the other man. "You wouldn't dare."

Ash wasn't in the least intimidated, simply pushing the white piece of paper back into his coat pocket. "No, of course not. I'm more than willing to keep this a secret. But I will need to know about Ciel Phantomhive."

Eric stared down at him for a long moment. He was given a choice between betraying his commander or the man he loved. Most men might find that a difficult decision, but to him it wasn't. He was willing to break the laws of God and man if only to save Alan's life. "I was ordered to take him down to the old, unused isolation cells in the main building. He's in the last one toward the back. That's all I know. Now give me that letter."

Ash shook his head. "No, I think I'll hold onto it for a while longer, just in case you decide to tell the commander about our little chat. But don't worry, it will be safe with me." He turned and opened the door, leaving the same way he had come.

* * *

><p>Claude ran an oiled cloth over the barrel of a silver gun, watching as the light from the window shone down upon it. Adjusting his glasses, he stared down at the blinding light that reflected off the barrel. There was only one other gun like it in all of Germany. One other man who held an exact replica of the beautiful weapon.<p>

The gun held so many memories. Looking at it took him back to his days of childhood, the days before he knew what hatred and bloodshed could do to a man. But the pistol was also a reminder of something else. Something so painful, any other man might have buried the gun just to be rid of the torment that went along with it.

Everyday since the incident, he had forced himself to clean and load the weapon. It kept him from ever letting go of the hatred he held for the man he had once loved like a brother. Revenge had kept him alive.

Taking a cartridge from his breast pocket, he slipped it into the chamber with his only hand, giving his weapon one last look before picking it up and sliding it into the holster at his waist.

He would soon have the revenge he craved so deeply, and perhaps then he would finally be free.

* * *

><p>Ciel sat on the floor between the wall and the bed, his blue-gray hair draped across his face. He sat staring at the washbasin that stood across the room, now filled with cold water. The bath he had taken hours before had felt wonderful, but he hadn't been able to enjoy it because of the unanswered questions that swarmed through his head.<p>

Food had been sent to him, shoved through a panel that opened at the bottom of the door. It was far better than what he had been given in the barracks, and he could only suppose Sebastian had ordered it.

Try as he may, he was at a loss to understand why the commander had left so suddenly. He couldn't possibly see what he might have done to make the man react the way he had. But what puzzled him even more was what he had seen in Sebastian's eyes. He hadn't expected the commander to have any conscience, and yet he had clearly seen regret in his eyes.

Regret for what? That question bothered the boy. Was it regret for having forced him into surrendering his body for information? Or simply regret for something Ciel knew nothing about?

Whatever it may have been, Ciel hadn't exactly wanted him to leave. And more than a part of him hoped Sebastian would return. He had been waiting for hours, only going to sleep when exhaustion took finally took over.

Perhaps the commander was merely busy. Surely a man like him had more important things to do than waste time with a Jewish boy. Or maybe Sebastian was avoiding him. That was a logical explanation seeing as how he left. Common sense told Ciel that he should be glad for the time he had to be alone. But he couldn't keep from thinking about the raven haired man.

With a shuddering sigh, he pulled himself to the bed, lying down on the smooth blankets. Placing his head against the pillow, he closed his eyes, unmindful of the small tear that traced its way down his cheek.

* * *

><p>Sebastian finished his paperwork, having for the moment successfully rid his thoughts of Ciel. He picked up an order that had been sent earlier that morning, signing it before calling to his secretary Bard who sat outside the door. The man didn't answer. He tried again. A moment passed before the door was opened.<p>

The man who walked in was not Bard, but another guard who worked within the building. He stared at Sebastian a moment, not even bothering to salute his commanding officer. "What do you need?"

Sebastian looked over at him, immediately put into bad humor because of the insubordination. He chose to ignore it however, having far more on his mind than the punishment of one man. "Where is Bard?"

"I don't know." The man shrugged.

Sebastian stood, holding his hand out with the orders. "Alright then, see to it that this is carried out."

The man stared at him, but made no move toward the paper he held out.

Sebastian grew impatient. "I gave you an order soldier. Do I have to repeat myself?"

The man casually walked forward, glancing down at the papers. He took them from the commander before turning away.

Sebastian knew exactly what was happening. This time he wasn't going to let it pass. This camp had run of the strict discipline he had been so well known for, and he couldn't allow that reputation to be sullied. "I'm putting you on report for this."

The guard stopped and turned to look at him, his eyes narrowing. "Well, I'll see what commander Faustus has to say about that." He left without closing the door.

Sebastian stood staring at the open doorway, his eyes narrowing as he thought about what had just taken place. While he had been busy worrying about a certain young boy, he had failed to remember that there was a war going on inside the camp itself. Claude was already disregarding his power, turning his men against him in open rebellion. He knew this to be a fact, but he couldn't prove it. Not yet. They would have to play this little game through until one of them blundered. Claude had just made the first move.

* * *

><p>The large metal door creaked against its hinges, startling Ciel who sat up and looked toward it expectantly. He forced himself to stay seated, though a part of him wanted to run toward Sebastian when he came in. The door opened slowly, but to his surprise, it was not the commander who faced him, but the doctor.<p>

Ciel pressed himself up against the wall, his eyes wide as he watched the other man. Ash was followed into the room by a guard clad in a long black coat. He was someone Ciel had never seen before.

"Take him," Ash ordered.

The mysterious man nodded, his lengthy gray hair swaying as he moved forward. He rolled up the long, black sleeves of the coat, revealing thin hands with black nails. "Heheheh."

Ciel stared at him, not quite sure what to think. He took a deep breath and sat perfectly still, knowing that it would do no good to scream or otherwise protest.

Why were these men here? He didn't think anyone but the commander knew where he was. Perhaps it was Sebastian who had sent them. No, he didn't believe the commander would do that. He could only go back to what he had heard outside his barracks that one fateful night. Perhaps the doctor knew he had been listening and had finally come to silence him.

The black clad man grabbed both his arms, pulling him roughly from the bed. He was dragged across the short distance and shoved to his knees in front of the doctor.

Ciel looked up at Ash, unsure of what the other man's intentions were. The doctor stared down at him, a dark look in his eyes. He wasn't difficult to read, at least not in the way Sebastian was. Ciel could see clearly that the man intended on causing him harm.

Ash reached into his coat pocket, pulling out a thin syringe. He kept his eyes on Ciel as he got it ready, glancing up at the man who was helping him once he was finished. "Hold him still."

Ciel didn't struggle, knowing it would do him no good. He ignored the strange shiver that went up his spine from the way the guard's nails dug into his flesh, keeping his eyes on the doctor. Hatred poured out of his gaze as he stared up at him with those two sapphire eyes.

Ash grabbed Ciel's wrist, pressing the needle into the vein in the crook of his arm. The clear liquid was slowly injected into his bloodstream.

Ciel stared up at him, blinking as his eyes began to feel heavy. He was barely able to keep them open to see Ash remove the syringe. His body felt unstable, and he took a deep breath, trying to keep himself upright.

It was no use. His vision blurred completely and he slumped into the man's arms, the world going black around him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it took so long to update. Life has been busy. But just a note for the future; I intend on finishing this story. I'm not going to abandon it, no matter how long it might take me to update.**

**Thanks again for everyone who reviewed, favorited or alerted this story. I love you all.  
><strong>


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Ciel felt was warmth. He felt safe, as if he were in his mother's arms at home. Perhaps he was. He smiled slightly.

"Mother.."

She was so close to him. Standing there with a smile, her arms outstretched. Her shimmering hair was flowing around her white gown in clear, golden rings. Oh, she was so beautiful. And beside her...

"Father!"

Ciel started to run toward them, calling out their names. But something was wrong. They started to change before his eyes, their faces twisting into ugly contortions, their bodies turning into that of decrepit corpses.

"Ciel.." They called out to him, their voices weak and pleading. They seemed to be drifting further away from him.

"No..please!" he screamed, running toward them as fast as he could. But it was no use. The faster he ran, the further away they seemed to slip. "No, no..no.!"

* * *

><p>The doctor looked over at the pale man who stood staring down at the examination table. The boy who was strapped against it writhed and screamed, mumbling broken sentences to himself. The child's eyes were wide open, yet it was very apparent that he had no idea what was going on around him. He seemed to be trapped in a reality that didn't exist.<p>

"What did you give him?" The man pointed a black nail at the doctor.

"Just a small dosage of a hallucinogenic drug I've been researching. I doubt it will do any lasting damage, though the psychological aspect has yet to be observed." Ash looked up from the book he had been keeping notes in, his eyes going over the boy's unclothed form.

"Heheh, a shame. I was rather hoping for another lovely corpse to burn tonight. He's quite the perfect specimen." The undertaker, for that was what he was, ran the tip of his long, black nail down Ciel's chest, causing the boy to shiver despite not being aware of what was happening.

Ciel's head moved back and forth, his eyes wide open, a look of terror coming across his face. "Sebastian..please..no...SEBASTIAN!"

The Undertaker laughed. "This is quite amusing. Well worth the trouble of helping you fetch him tonight. Will it wear off soon?"

"It should be out of his system in another hour." Ash moved forward, checking the boy's pulse. "Oh and I have one last task for you before you go back to your ovens. Find Claude and inform him that I have carried out his orders."

The gray-haired man grinned as he slipped away. "Yes, yes, of course."

* * *

><p>Ciel lay completely still against the table, free from the drug that had worn off a half hour earlier than Ash had predicted. His chest rose and fell gently as he took shallow breaths. Very slowly he began to stir, his eyelids fluttering. He turned his head to the side, opening his eyes.<p>

His arms and legs felt as if they were weighted down by something, and for a moment he almost panicked, afraid he wouldn't be able to move. That feeling passed as become more aware of what was going on, and he soon realized the real reason behind his inability to move his limbs.

He had been strapped to the table.

That thought brought on another wave of panic, but he took a deep breath to calm himself, turning his head to one side. He paused as he caught sight of the man who sat in the corner watching him.

Claude gazed at him from across the room, his eyes narrowing behind the shiny surface of his gasses. He made no move to come forward, nor did he speak. For several minutes there was complete silence.

The door to the room opened, and Ciel tore his gaze away from the dark haired man, his heart pounding as his eyes fell on the doctor. It took him less than a minute to piece together the earlier events, realizing that this must have been where the doctor had taken him after he had passed out from the drug.

He closed his eyes. It was no use wishing this was all just a dream. This terrible war had destroyed his family and brought him here. And he was completely helpless against it all. He hated that feeling, despised it with all of his being, yet it changed nothing. When he opened his eyes, he would still be strapped to a table, locked up like an animal to be experimented on.

Ash looked over at him. "Well since it's awake, we shouldn't waste any time."

Claude inclined his head slightly in agreement, his eyes resting fully on Ciel. He stood up, walking slowly toward the table. His eyes shifted from the boy's face, sliding over his body like a cobra might gaze at a mouse it is just about to devour. Without a word, he made his way around the table, his fingers sliding over the edges as he walked.

Ciel watched him, but soon closed his eyes, finding his prying gaze to be far too unnerving. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but he didn't like the way this man was looking at him. It sent cold shivers down his spine.

"Look at me."

Ciel feared what would happen if he disobeyed, though he had a feeling it might not matter either way. He opened his eyes and looked up at the man who stood over him.

"Do you know why you're here?"

Ciel hesitated a moment, pondering the question. He had an idea of why he might have been brought there, but he wasn't foolish enough to speak of it. It could be wrong, and why bring more harm upon himself by saying something stupid? He shook his head slowly.

Claude placed his hand under Ciel's chin, forcing his head back. He stared down into the boy's eyes, almost as if trying to determine what he was thinking. After a moment he let go, running his fingers along the boy's neck.

Ciel stiffened instinctively, but stayed silent.

"You are here because of the commander."

The boy narrowed his eyes slightly. He still thought this was about what he had overheard that night in the barracks, so he wasn't surprised over that bit of information.

"Did you know he was the one who had you sent here?" Claude's eyes narrowed as the look on the boy's face changed slightly.

Ciel refused to allow his emotions to show, shaking his head. He couldn't believe that. Why would Sebastian send him to this man? Claude was plotting to murder the commander himself. Surely Sebastian wouldn't... But then he remembered Sebastian knew nothing of the plot against his life. Ciel had never found the courage to tell him.

The thought that Sebastian would actually send him here to be tortured nagged at his mind. He wondered why he had even set himself up to be disappointed like that. Sebastian was the commander of a Nazi extermination camp. Why wouldn't he do this? To think he might actually care was not only foolish, but downright insane.

But Claude was speaking again, and it forced his mind from his troubled thoughts. "You didn't fall in love with the commander did you?" He paused, but Ciel wouldn't look at him. "Did you really think a man like him would care about something like you?"

Ciel stared up at the ceiling, trying to ignore what Claude was saying. It was no use however, since it already agreed with his own thoughts. Had he fallen for the very man who kept him in this prison? He didn't want to think about that. Much less admit it to himself.

"You should know he only wanted you for one reason." Claude moved his hand from the boy's neck, his fingers sliding down the small frame. He watched Ciel's face as his hand brushed against the boy's thighs, uncomfortably close to his groin.

Ciel's eyes widened, a look of unmistakable fear coming across his features. He had been trying so hard not to show any emotion, but he had never expected _this_. "T-take your hands off of me.."

Claude paused, his amber eyes meeting Ciel's deep blue ones. "Oh? So you can speak. Would you have said that to Michaelis? Did he touch you like this?" He moved his hand, watching the boy closely.

Ciel shook his head and looked away, hating the way his face heat up. He didn't want to give this man anything to gloat over.

Claude continued to touch him, making Ciel's body react in a way he had no control of. The boy closed his eyes, biting down hard on his lower lip until blood ran down his chin in his attempt to keep silent.

"You react so readily to a man's touch. How disgusting." Claude had a look of complete distaste in his normally empty eyes. "Are you thinking of Michaelis? You know he doesn't care about you. He so quickly abandoned you to my mercy."

Ciel's eyes snapped open and he turned to stare at his tormentor. Those big blue eyes were filled with complete and utter hatred, which was all he could manage at the moment. His lower body was on fire, and a sickening throbbing had started pulsing in his lower regions. He hated the fact that he couldn't control the way his body was reacting, but he wouldn't give this man the satisfaction of his agreement. He didn't want to believe anything Claude said. He was a liar, and had planned on murdering Sebastian. What he said couldn't be true. He took a shuddering breath. "No..I don't believe you..."

"Such blind faith. And for what?" Claude looked down upon him, pausing in his ministrations.

Ciel didn't answer.

The golden eyes that stared down at him were harsh. "You still think he cares about you? In love with the very man that keeps you locked up in a tiny little room. The man who would kill you once he was done taking what he wanted from you."

The truth of that man's statement cut into him like a knife. But he wasn't going to admit that Claude's words bothered him. He shivered involuntarily as the man moved his hand again, biting down on his lip once more.

Ash stood on the sidelines, simply watching. He was getting an idea of just what type of man Claude really was, and and he wasn't sure how he felt about it. It was true the doctor had no regard for human life, and could care less how Ciel was tortured, but this was a side of the other man he didn't exactly like. Claude seemed to be enjoying himself, and the doctor began to wonder if he had wanted Ciel for other purposes rather than just to get to Sebastian.

Ciel pulled against the bonds, the leather straps rubbing the skin of his arms and ankles raw. His face was flushed and hot, for he wasn't used to being touched in such a way, and he had nearly tore a hole through his lower lip, determined as he was not to make a sound. He knew what was going to happen, he could feel it, and it made him sick to think it would happen because of what this man was doing.

Biting down hard on his already bruised and bloody lips, he closed his eyes, shame filling him as his body released into the man's hand. He lay perfectly still afterwards, hating himself because of it, yet knowing it wasn't his fault.

Claude stared down at his victim, his eyes going cold. Not once did Ciel make a sound, even going so far as to harm himself in order to keep quiet. The boy was far more stubborn than he had anticipated, but then again, it mattered not so long this whole thing bothered Sebastian. He reached over the table to a rack that hung on the wall, pulling a white towel from it and wiping his hand. Backing up, he nodded to Ash.

The doctor moved forward, glad to get on with his part in the the plan. Of course he would also be getting something out of this, as he had wanted to study the young human body for some time. He still didn't see Ciel as a perfect test subject, firmly standing by his original opinion of sending him to the gas chambers. He wasn't, however, going to waste this opportunity.

Picking up a long, thin scalpel from the tray beside the table, he leaned over the boy, placing one hand on Ciel's forehead, his thumb pressing against the boy's right eyelid, forcing it open.

Ciel opened both eyes wide as he felt the touch, staring up at the doctor. The scalpel hovered close to his right eye, the sharp tip resting against the tear duct. Ciel's eye began to water, though he wasn't sure if the tears were from his current feeling of helplessness, or simply because of the metal being so close. His heart began to race inside his chest, a sick feeling coming over him again. He wasn't sure how he would be able to get through this.

* * *

><p>Sebastian paced his quarters, his eyes coming to rest on the silver barreled gun that lay on the table beside the bed. He had kept it locked away all these years, hoping he would one day be able to forget. But Claude's arrival had made that impossible.<p>

He had thought about the past many times over the years, wondering if any of this would be happening today had the events of that evening so long ago turned out differently.

Sebastian had been an orphan, adopted into the Faustus family when they realized they could no longer have any children. Claude had been an only son up until then, and he wasn't used to having to share that place with someone else. The late Mr. Faustus took quite a liking to Sebastian, treating him like a favorite son. No matter what Sebastian did, he was commended, while Claude was forced to strive to be the kind of son his father would be proud of.

As a result, the boys came to dislike one another immensely. They fought over everything, but most of all over their father's attention. It had been a case of sibling rivalry at its worst. Still, there had been a sense of grudging respect between the two boys, and never once did they attempt anything that might seriously harm the other.

Things might well have gone on that way for years, had Claude's father not done something one Christmas that would change both men's lives forever. He had presented both with matching silver guns, along with an envelope stating the bulk of their inheritance. The old man knew nothing of the hell his unguided actions would unleash, and had in the moment of favoritism, given Sebastian far more that his biological son.

Though he had been young at the time, Claude had been furious. He hadn't been as skilled in concealing his emotions back then, and had gone off in a fit of rage. Of course Sebastian had been angry as well, and the two boys had naturally taken it out on one another.

They had exchanged a few violent words with each other, yet still, it might have simply blown over without repercussions had Sebastian not drawn the silver gun he had received as a gift. Claude had followed his example and done the same. They had stood in the long hallway of the house, both torn by jealousy and rage, facing each other with those deadly weapons.

It had been Sebastian who had pulled the trigger first. As he had done so, Claude's father had entered the hallway, right into the path of the flying bullets.

It had been an accident, for Sebastian had never meant to kill the old man who had loved him like a son. But he had died that day, and Claude had never forgiven him. Any friendship or respect they had held for each other became a burning hatred.

Sebastian had never been held responsible for that day, another thing Claude resented. He had hated Sebastian for what had happened, and for the money and status he had acquired. Sebastian in return had hated him for the lies, jealousy, and abuse he had shown all their growing up years. Since that day, the two men had wanted nothing more than to see the other dead.

Of course it did nothing to bring these memories to the surface, nor to dwell on the past. What mattered now was the present and how he was going to deal with the events his actions had created.

He knew there was very little he could openly do against Claude at the moment, besides set up spies and keep an eye on what he was doing at all times. He would simply have to wait.

* * *

><p>Ciel lay completely still on the examination table. His left eye was open, but he stared straight ahead blankly as though he were a lifeless doll. His right eye remained swollen shut, and he was unable to open it. Of course that would have done no good, for he could no longer see out of it. It wasn't even there anymore. The skin and tissue around it throbbed with a relentless ache, pain shooting into the empty socket whenever he moved his remaining eye. He could think of nothing else but his thankfulness that it was finally over.<p>

Ash was fairly satisfied with his little experiment, and had taken the severed eye to a counter toward the other side of the room to examine more closely. In his opinion it was possibly the only thing of value worth studying on the boy. He had no more use for Ciel now.

Claude had sat through the entire experiment, finding nothing more pleasing than the sound of Ciel's screams of pain. Ash had of course used no anesthetic, so there had been nothing to ease the pain for the boy. It seemed not even the stubborn child could keep quiet when it came to physical torture. He had been surprised Ciel hadn't passed out from the experience, for Ash had gone very slowly, prolonging the operation in his effort to keep the eye in tact for his studies. Ciel had been silent and unmoving ever since, almost as if he had given up.

That wasn't exactly true, for Ciel would never give up over something like that. But it would have been dishonest to say that the whole experience hadn't hurt him far more deeply than he let on. He had come far from being the slightly disillusioned boy who had been carted off to this camp. He had thought he knew how horrible it was going to be, thought he could handle it all without letting it harm him. But he had been wrong.

After an hour had passed, the door to the medical room was knocked on three times. Ash opened it, and the white haired Undertaker entered the room.

Ciel was unstrapped from the table and forced to get dressed once again. He did so quietly.

The Undertaker wrapped his long white fingers around Ciel's arm when the boy was finished, leading him back to his cell under the main building.

"It's such a shame I wasn't able to burn your perfect little body this time around." The man leaned close to Ciel, running a long nail over his cheek. "But don't worry..I'll get you eventually. Heheheh.."

The strange man turned and walked away, closing the large metal door slowly, his laugh echoing down the passageway as he left.

Ciel lay down on the bed, closing his remaining eye. His wrists and ankles were rubbed raw, and he was sure the swollen tissue around his cheek and eyebrow had begun to bruise. He was very glad there was no mirror in the room, nor anything else he might have been tempted to look into. He dreaded to see what he looked like.

A tear slowly traced its way down his left cheek, dropping onto the white sheets. It was painful to shed tears, but before he could stop himself, he was crying deep, heart wrenching sobs that he wouldn't have wanted anyone else to hear. Since he was alone in his moment of weakness, he poured his heart out to the stone walls of the cell.

* * *

><p><strong>Now, I shall set up a shooting range and you may all stand in line and take a shot at Claude. Sebastian would be very grateful. <strong>

**I hated writing this chapter, I really did. But I do love playing with the character's emotions..A little too much I think..  
><strong>

**I usually do not write fan fictions that are more than 10 chapters long, but as I have finally planned this one out to the end, I realize it will have to be quite a bit longer than I had at first thought.  
><strong>

**And don't worry Soma and Abberline. I haven't forgot about you two. Poor guys.  
><strong>

**c: Thanks again for all the faves, alerts and reviews. I love hearing what people think.  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

A man stood at the edges of the dense forest that lay west of the camp's borders. His grey eyes were riveted on the small specks of light that flickered from across the patchy field of grass. He had been watching those lights for several days, hoping to see anything that might give him hope of his master's survival.

He was aware of what he was meant to do should he not receive a signal. It had been a day over the agreed on time, and yet he could not bring himself to leave. He knew he had a duty to the others who followed him, and so, he had sent the rest of the tribe on without him, stubbornly refusing to leave until he had rescued his prince.

* * *

><p>Ash was having doubts. He had agreed to go along with Claude under the understanding that they were to murder Sebastian. He understood that a endeavor such as that would take time and planning. It wasn't as if he was an impatient man, quite the opposite, for as a doctor he had been forced to embrace such a virtue. However, it seemed as if Claude was toying with Sebastian, doing everything in order to provoke him into some sort of action.<p>

That was not something Ash had bargained for, nor did he think it a wise move on Claude's part. Murder should be executed quickly and efficiently. They were wasting time, and every moment that Claude stalled, they were both in danger of being found out.

Ash opened the door to Claude's office, leaving the aperture slightly ajar as he looked around. He found the room to be empty, something that struck him as rather strange since it was still early in the day. The large leather chair was vacant, as was the desk that took up most of the space in the room. There was no paperwork or anything else that might have indicated someone had been working there recently. Of course Claude was a rather fastidious man, and his workplace clearly reflected those tendencies.

Hearing a faint noise, Ash walked further into the room, looking for the cause of the disturbance. There was a small room toward the back of the office that had, at some point in time, been originally used as a restroom. As the need for extra storage space arose, it has been converted into a closet. There was nothing in there now but dusty old books and files that most likely would be burned at a later date.

And that was why is was rather strange to see the door to that room slightly ajar. Curious, Ash moved closer. As he did so, he happened to hear someone's voice from within.

The doctor recognized the voice immediately, though Claude was talking very low. "...Oh no. I won't go back on my word."

Following Claude's words, there had been a long pause, causing Ash to surmise that the other man must be talking on a telephone, though why one had been moved into the closet was a mystery to him.

He moved forward silently, intent upon hearing Claude's side of the strange call. He was not shamed by the thought of eavesdropping, instead thinking it a rather necessary measure. He did not pretend to trust the other man.

Claude didn't appear to have heard him, continued to speak after a short pause. "Of course not. He knows far too much. He could still be useful, but I cannot allow him to live. Besides, doctors can be found anywhere. Especially ones who are willing to work in a place such as this."

Ash's eyes widened as he listened, his mouth forming a tight line. Slowly, he started to back up. Claude would no doubt say more, but he had already overheard enough, and didn't wish to be caught.

Hands shaking with anger, he took a hold of the doorknob, closing it quietly as he slipped out of the room. Once in the hallway, he made sure to hurry lest anyone noticed him and report his presence to Claude.

He needed time to think. Of course this shouldn't be a shock to him, but it did rather make him aware of just how dangerous his situation was. As Claude himself had said, he knew too much. But that was where he could turn this situation around. If it came to that, he would have no choice but to betray the other man.

* * *

><p>Agony. Endless agony. Those were the only words that could describe the way it felt to be locked into a tiny cell with no room to move.<p>

Some might wonder if it was really as bad as all that, but in truth it was far worse. It wasn't a quick form of torture, but one that forced the victim to suffer slowly. The minutes would drag by as the prisoner waited for the sweet release that came from sleep. But it was almost impossible for even that small comfort. Standing grew uncomfortable and muscles started to cramp as the minutes turned to hours. As those hours turned to days, the walls almost seemed to press inward, suffocating those inside the tiny cell.

Soma groaned, his tongue darting out to wet his parched lips. It was no comfort however, for he was both dehydrated and stiff. "They won't ever let us out. We're going to die in here. Alone.."

Abberline moved his head slightly, though he could not turn to look at the boy. He leaned his forehead against the wall in front of him. "No. We won't die." He had been trying to distract his mind from their current situation by singing old songs or thinking about his family. It had helped the minutes pass by a bit faster, though Soma's words brought him back to the brutal reality.

"Yes, I shall!" Soma's voice grew desperate as he started to panic. "I'll die in this torture chamber. Without my clan...Alone.." His voice slowly trailed off, his breathing becoming shallow.

"Shh.." Abberline realized Soma was doing himself no favors by panicking. It only served to use up the small amount of oxygen than came down from the vent above their heads. "Listen. Try to think of something or someone you care about. Do you have family?"

Soma didn't answer for a few moments. "No..I only have my tribe...and..Agni."

"Well, then. Try to see if you can lean some of your weight on me. That will ease a little of the discomfort. And think about Agni. All the things you did together, all the memories you have of him." He paused, saying this with more conviction than he himself felt, "Don't worry. We will get out of here, no matter what might happen."

Soma did as Abberline suggested, though because of their close confines, he was not able to lean against the other man very well. It did however help, if only a little, and he started to remember the days before he had been torn away from his tribe. It wasn't a miraculous remedy to what they were facing, but keeping his mind occupied did somewhat help the hours to pass more quickly.

* * *

><p>Sebastian stared up at the clock, watching as the minutes dragged by. It wasn't like him to be so indecisive about something, least of all something he already thought he had settled.<p>

_Tick...tick...tick..._

The nagging voice in the back of his mind relentlessly spoke the boy's name, every tick of the clock distracting him from the tasks he should be working on.

There was nothing keeping him in his office. The work he had set out lay uncompleted on the desk, and likely would stay that way unless he could find a way to clear his mind.

Another glance at the clock. The minutes ticked by. Slowly. Endlessly.

Sebastian stood abruptly, snatching up the black cap that sat atop a pile of paperwork. Perhaps even just a half hour with the child would bring him enough peace to be able to complete the rest of his work.

* * *

><p>Ciel awoke to the sound of the lock on the door being turned. He struggled to sit up, grabbing the blankets that were bunched up at the foot of his bed. He had taken another bath with the water that was still sitting in the cell, and his jumpsuit was on the other side of the room out of reach. Glancing over at the door, he pushed himself into the corner of the wall, waiting to see who would enter. He could only hope that horrible doctor would not be back to make him relive the events of the previous night.<p>

The door swung inward and Ciel's gaze fell on the commander. He didn't know what to think, so he stayed silent and still, simply watching. To Ciel, the raven haired man looked even more frightening than usual, but that could have simply been because of what had happened to him. He instinctively pressed his back closer to the wall, clutching the blankets against his chest.

Ciel watched as Sebastian paused in the doorway. The man's eyes traveled over him, coming to rest on his face. He knew very well what Sebastian's crimson eyes were focused on, and it almost made him wish he could cover his face to hide the horrible looking bruises.

Despite that feeling, Ciel's gaze did not waver as he stared at Sebastian. He couldn't tell what was going through the commander's mind, but his own went wild with guesses. Could Sebastian simply have come to inspect the work that he had ordered to be done? Claude's words crossed his mind several times, but he was still hesitant to believe they were true.

The boy's thoughts came to a pause as he realized Sebastian's eyes had narrowed, his expression changing slightly.

Before he could figure out what that might mean, Sebastian had slammed the door, causing a loud bang as the metal hit against the door frame. The commander crossed the room, grabbing Ciel's arm roughly and pulling him from the bed.

Ciel scrambled for balance as he was forced to his feet, staring up at the commander in fear. Never in his life had he seen a man look so angry.

He flinched as his arm was squeezed in the man's tight grip, his one eye riveted on Sebastian's face. In all truth, he half expected Sebastian to hit him, for the commander looked as if he was capable of that and far worse in his current mood.

He was surprised however, when a gentle finger traced the outline of the purple bruise around his eyelid. Holding his breath, he stared at Sebastian.

"Who did this?" Sebastian's voice was harsh, his eyes burning with rage as he waited for an answer.

Ciel was confused by those words. If Sebastian was asking him what had happened, that would have to mean he hadn't known about it until now. Or perhaps he was only acting? Ciel couldn't tell. He seemed genuinely angry, but then again, the boy realized that he hardly knew this man.

The tone of Sebastian's voice told him the man demanded a quick answer, but he found his own voice wouldn't work. He didn't want to be used like this. Manipulated until he couldn't even think straight. If only he could be sure about something. Sure that Sebastian truly cared.

Sebastian watched him, realizing he had probably frightened the boy with his anger. He loosened his grip on Ciel's arm slightly, pulling the boy toward him.

Ciel stiffened as he was dragged forward, though he relaxed as he felt himself up against Sebastian's chest. The commander was warm and solid, something he needed after what he had gone through. He could hear the steady beating of Sebastian's heart as he lay his head against him, and he closed his one eye.

Sebastian's hand started to move up and down his back slowly, a soft, gentle action, so unlike the true nature of the man who was doing it. One might think Ciel wouldn't want to be touched by anyone after what had happened to him, and that would have been true, except that with Sebastian it was different. Despite everything that had happened, he wanted to be touched, to be kissed, to be _loved _by this man. And because of that, he was tormented by insecurity.

"_You didn't fall in love with the commander did you?"_

"_The man who would kill you once he was done taking what he wanted from you."_

"_Do you really think a man like him would care about something like you?"_

Claude's voice invaded his thoughts, reminding him of the truth of those words. Why did he keep fooling himself? They were true, even if everything else was a lie. Those words had to be true.

Ciel pushed himself away from Sebastian, stumbling backward onto the bed in his haste to get out of the commander's embrace. "No!"

Sebastian let go of Ciel immediately, staring down at the boy who now lay sprawled on the bed. He could not imagine what he might have done wrong, since he had simply been trying to comfort the child. "What's wrong?"

Ciel didn't answer as he wrapped the blanket across his chest, his head turned to the side. These conflicting emotions were starting to bother him, but he didn't know how to stop them. One moment he would be fine, and the next he would be so confused. Everything he thought to be true would be in question.

"Ciel."

Ciel stared at the wall as Sebastian spoke his name. Somehow it angered him. He hated himself. Hated how he had somehow fallen in love with this man.

He lifted his head to look at Sebastian, his eye rimmed in red. "You don't care about me. How can you act like you do? How can you pretend to care when all you want from me is my body? You're...just like Claude..different in some ways...but essentially the same. He only wanted to humiliate me...the same as you do. And once you get what you want out of me...you'll have me killed won't you?"

Sebastian's mind immediately focused on one part of Ciel's speech. The name of his enemy. "Claud-"

Ciel quickly cut him off, his voice rising to a shout. He didn't care what the consequences might be, it was something he had to say. "That's what you'll do isn't it? Throw me away after you're finished using me? When I no longer amuse you? I'm nothing to you. Just a prisoner. A Jew. Not even worthy of being treated like a human being." Ciel felt tears coming, but blinked them back fiercely. His voice fell to a whisper. "Why do you even care what happened to me?"

Sebastian stood silent for a moment, simply staring at the child. He hadn't known the boy had been experiencing those kinds of thoughts. Taking off his hat and tossing it heedlessly to the other side of the room, he leaned over the boy on the bed. Grasping Ciel's shoulders, he turned him slightly so his face was no longer hidden. The matter of Claude would simply have to wait. His eyes softened as he stared down at Ciel.

He was used to inspiring fear and hatred in others, so much so, that it only seemed natural when someone displayed those feelings toward him. He had loved no one, and in return, no one had ever felt anything for him. He had always taken but never given back. And perhaps that was what surprised him about Ciel. It was only natural to think that the boy hated him, for though Ciel didn't say it, he could see the fear and distrust in the child's eyes every time he looked into them.

But then, at times such as this, Ciel surprised him by saying something that went against that assumption. Could Ciel perhaps feel something for him, despite all that he had done?

Ciel stared up at the commander, quite aware of their position, as well as just how close Sebastian's face was to his own. The man's raven hair was brushing against his cheek, making him want to reach out and touch the inky strands.

He blinked, pushing that thought from his mind. He didn't need to be distracted. He was supposed to be angry at Sebastian. Still, he couldn't stop his eyes from wandering to the man's lips before darting quickly back to his eyes. It bothered him that Sebastian hadn't said anything yet. The man's eyes held _something_, though he could tell quite what it was.

"You're right," Sebastian paused, wondering if it would be wise to admit such things to this boy. "You were only a distraction. When I noticed you for the first time, I could only think of one thing."

Those words hurt deeply. Ciel tried to move from under Sebastian, but the commander was far stronger than he was, and it was apparent he wasn't finished talking.

"I know I threatened you. Forced you into this. But I promised I would give you a better life here than the others, and I never go back on my word, not even if it so happened to be given to a prisoner. You might think me a heartless bastard, but I would not have had you harmed like this, nor would I have you killed once you had given me everything." He paused, his eyes narrowing slightly. "But, do not ever compare me to Claude Faustus again. I am nothing like him. And if he was the man who did this to you, I will do everything in my power to make him wish he never had."

Ciel stared mutely at the commander, trying to process what had just been said. There had been no declaration of love. No flowery words that would mean nothing at the end of the day. Only the naked truth. Some of it wasn't exactly nice to think about, and yet, despite that, he did have to believe the commander cared about him in some way.

He realized he had hit a nerve when he mentioned Claude's name, and couldn't help but wonder what it was between them that made Sebastian react so strongly when compared to the other man. Of course he knew first hand just how vile Claude could be, but he was still curious. He wanted to ask, but decided against it, seeing as how he seemed to have upset Sebastian enough as it was.

"Now," The commander's voice still held an edge of anger despite the softness he had adopted when speaking to Ciel. "Did Claude do this?"

Ciel shook his head slowly in answer to the question. "The doctor..Ash did. Claude only.." He trailed off as he realized he had no desire to share that bit of information with Sebastian.

Of course he should have known he wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. Sebastian was not the type of man who let anything slip past unnoticed. "What did he do?"

Ciel tried to look away, hating how close Sebastian was to him right then. Would the commander perhaps think differently of him after he told him what had happened? Would he hate him for it? Be disgusted? He didn't know. Despite all the commander had said, he was still unsure about this. "H-he..touched me.." His voice was very low as he spoke those words.

Sebastian needed to be sure of what Ciel meant, though he could tell that it was uncomfortable for the boy to confess. "He molested you?"

Ciel barely nodded.

Sebastian felt the blood boil in his veins at the thought of Claude's filthy hand on the child. It was one thing for that man to turn the officers under him against his authority, but to do this was another matter entirely.

It was true that his initial intentions had been the same concerning the boy, making what Claude had done no worse than his own sinful desires. However he conveniently chose not to think of it that way. He had somehow come to care for Ciel, as foolish and as weak as that might be. And because of that, Claude had succeeded in getting him angry.

Ciel moved beneath him, causing Sebastian's thoughts to come to a halt. He shook his head. "This was never about you. None of this was. You were only used to get to me. Had I never brought you here, none of this would have happened."

He moved his hand to tilt Ciel's head forward. Leaning down, he pressed his lips gently against the boy's bruised eyelid. "Forgive me."

Ciel lay perfectly still, but even so, he almost thought he imagined the words that were whispered against his missing eye. He wasn't granted time to wonder for very long however, for Sebastian pulled away mere moments after the words were uttered.

The commander stood up, straightening his uniform before starting to head for the door. He would no longer allow Claude to do as he wished. The other man had messed with the one thing he actually cared about, and it angered him far more than anything else ever could. This time he would make sure Claude suffered for what he had done.

"Sebastian.."

The commander turned, his hand on the door. He didn't think he had ever heard the boy speak his name, and he realized he liked the way it sounded coming from his sweet lips. "Yes?"

"Be careful..."

Sebastian paused, then nodded slightly. He opened the door and once again disappeared from Ciel's sight.

The boy stood when he had gone, realizing the commander had left his hat. Picking it up, he brought it to his nose, breathing in the strong comforting smell that was Sebastian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry that took so long. After rewriting this a couple hundred times, I finally decided to update. Hope everyone enjoys it. c:**

**Also, I was wondering if anyone thought the last chapter was pushing the M rating? I didn't think so, since I tried to keep it as non descriptive as I could, but I really would hate for my account to be deleted. They have been doing that a lot recently.**

**I suppose any future lemon this may have will have to be posted on DA or simply linked to my GoogleDocs.**

**I was rereading some of the older chapters...so many typos. I'll have to go back and fix everything when this is complete.**


	11. Chapter 11

Ash looked up quickly as the sound of a knock startled him from his concentration. He straightened up from the microscope he had been leaning over, taking a moment to calm himself. He had been on edge ever since he had overheard Claude, and even the slightest of noises were beginning to bother him. He finally took the precaution of locking himself in his lab, hoping that with that small bit of security he would finally be able to continue with his work.

He knew locking himself away could be considered a bit paranoid, but he did not want to take any chances where his life was concerned. There is one thing that every human being possesses and that is the desire to protect their own life. Ash may not have been a shining example of the human race, but he certainly was no exception.

Setting the dropper he had been using aside, he reached over the microscope, picking up a handgun that he had set near his work station. In addition to locking the door, he had also taken the precaution of arming himself.

Making sure the gun was loaded for the third time that day, he slowly made his way toward the door. He reached up to the top and unlocked it and stepping to the left as he waited for the person on the other side to open it. "Come in."

Ash's finger instinctively slid up against the trigger as the door swung open slowly.

The commander stepped into the room, his eyes coming to meet Ash's, unaware of the gun the doctor held at his side.

Realizing it was the commander, Ash relaxed his grip on the gun. He carefully slipped the weapon into his lab coat pocket, trying to act as though nothing were out of the ordinary. It would not do to have the commander think he had been trying to shoot him. Best to leave that sort of thing to Claude.

Under normal circumstances Sebastian most likely would have noticed the doctor's strange behavior, for seldom did things ever escape his watchful eye. However, he was far too upset over what this man had done to worry about what he was currently doing.

"Is there something you needed, sir?" Ash was beginning to realize that this was not simply a routine visit or a transfer of orders.

Sebastian's expression did not reflect the fiery emotions that were boiling behind the calm exterior. He looked around the lab briefly, his eyes skipping over the various forms of equipment that sat scattered across the table top. Finally he took a few steps forward, walking further into the room. "I think you already know why I am here."

In a situation such as this one, Ash knew it was best to act as if he were ignorant of everything. "Oh?"

Sebastian's expression did not change, but even so, Ash could sense the anger underneath the man's otherwise calm demeanor. He had worked under Sebastian long enough to know exactly what kind of a man he was. The commander prided himself in control and would not risk losing it under any circumstance. To do so would mean jeopardizing his position and authority, and that was not something he would risk.

Sebastian took a step forward. "Do not waste my time with your false play of innocence, Landers."

Ash decided there was no way he could avoid this, so he took another approach. "Forgive me, _commander._But in my defense, I was only doing as I was ordered. By you."

"I ordered no such thing."

Ash walked toward the cluttered table, lifting a file off the counter. He held it up to silence the other man before opening it. "Yes...right here. Written permission to have _any _child I choose for my experiments. That is your signature isn't it?"

Sebastian glanced at the signature that lay at the bottom of the page. How could he forget about that? He cursed himself for his negligence, knowing he had been partially to blame for this. Had he only taken the words he had used into careful consideration, this may not have happened.

He said nothing to affirm or deny the doctor's statement however, snatching the file out of the other man's hands in order to have a closer look.

Ash shook his head. "There's nothing you can do about this. I had every right to do what I did."

Sebastian said nothing as he started to turn away, causing a small smirk to appear on the doctor's lips. That had gone better than he had expected. He watched as Sebastian took a step toward the door. "You know, for such a small child, he sure can produce some lovely screams. I'm sure you'll have fun with that."

The moment those words left his mouth, the doctor knew they had been a mistake.

Without warning, Sebastian tossed the file to the floor, turning to grab Ash by the collar of his shirt. He roughly shoved the doctor up against the stone wall, his fingers tightening against the other man's neck.

"You better give me one very good reason why I shouldn't simply kill you."

Ash was surprised at the level of pure, unadulterated anger he saw in Sebastian's eyes. It was so very different from the man's usual control, that for a moment Ash almost wondered if the commander would actually carry out his threat.

Despite the dangerous situation he realized he was in, he kept an outward appearance of calm. "Dangerous to be talking like that, Sebastian. Or need I remind you of the fact that I could turn you in for becoming...how shall I say this? Sympathetic to _certain _prisoners? You would be removed from your position here and sent off to fight in the war. Do you really want that?"

The doctor spoke the truth, but it did nothing to ease Sebastian's grip. If anything, the argument only served to fuel his anger.

Ash decided to try another approach. "If you kill me you'll only be doing Faustus a favor. Besides, you wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious little toy now would you? I'm sure Claude would love nothing more than to finish what he started with him."

"Son of a bitch." Sebastian relinquished his hold on the doctor, backing up. He shook his head. "Tell Faustus he won't get away with this."

Ash raised an eyebrow as he carefully fixed his shirt collar. "Why not tell him yourself?"

Sebastian knew there was nothing more he could do, at least not where the doctor was concerned. It bothered him that he had lost control over what Ash had said, knowing it was the very reaction Claude no doubt wanted from him. He had been playing right into the other man's waiting hands ever since the very first day.

Not bothering to grace Ash's remark with a reply, Sebastian turned and walked out of the room.

Ash watched him leave, a short sigh escaping his lips. He wondered why he still did so much for a man who wanted nothing more than to see him dead.

* * *

><p><em>Tap..tap...tap...tap.<em>

Ciel drummed his fingers along the wall as he paced the small cell. He had been feeling rather restless and uneasy over the last few hours, though he couldn't quite pin the feeling on anything in particular. He knew he should try to think of something that would help him forget the strange apprehension, but was difficult to keep his mind occupied when there was nothing to do.

It didn't help that the cell he was in was completely silent. The room almost remind him of a tomb; somewhat dark, quiet, and cut off from the world of the living. Ciel wondered briefly if that was what it was like to be dead. Hearing nothing at all, alone in a empty darkness. It wasn't necessarily a comforting thought, especially not with the feelings he had recently been having.

He paused as he turned to walk the length of the cell once again, reaching up to touch the sensitive skin around his eyelid. It had gradually been lessening in pain, though it was still sore and a bit swollen.

He sighed heavily. He understood what it would be like to lose the use of his eye, but coming to accept the situation was far more difficult than he had ever imagined. Depression was the first emotion he felt after the initial shock of it all, and though he realized he shouldn't allow himself to wallow in those feelings, they still tormented him mercilessly.

The only small bit of comfort he would allow himself was the knowledge that Sebastian had not been a part of what had happened. The commander's anger, though frightening, had been a relief to see. That deep hatred Sebastian held for what had been done and those who had done it, meant more to him than he would ever care to admit.

And that was why he was worried. Worried that Sebastian would do something terrible because of that anger. As much as he would have liked to see both Ash and Claude dead, he knew he didn't want Sebastian to be the one to do it.

There was something else as well. Something that had bothered him for quite some time.

Claude's plan to murder Sebastian.

He had been too emotional to remember to warn Sebastian of it before he left, but he had been wishing he had done so ever since. He only hoped the commander would heed the words he had spoken to him before he had gone.

Knowing he shouldn't dwell on such heavy thoughts, Ciel allowed his gaze to wander around the room in search of anything that would provide a distraction. His attention was diverted to the small wooden desk that sat in the other corner of the cell. He had thought to explore it earlier, but decided against it, fearing his curiosity would incite wrath from the commander. That didn't seem like a possibility now, and he figured it wouldn't bother Sebastian if he were to see what was inside of it.

He walked up to it, running his palm lightly over the dusty surface of the wood, his gaze drawn toward the first drawer on the left. Slowly he reached down and pulled it out. The compartment was filled with blank sheets of white stationery paper. Taking one out, he closed the drawer and started to open the one below it. It was mostly empty except for a few sharpened pencils and one ink pen.

Ciel reached in and took the pen, closing the drawer slowly. He set the pen and paper on the surface of the desk, then bent to look into the third and final drawer. It turned out out be empty, so he closed it and directed his attention back to the items he had found.

He had never been particularly fond of learning, thinking it a rather tedious process. Right now however, he was very glad of the education his mother had so diligently stressed that he have.

Sitting down on the chair that stood behind the desk, Ciel picked up the pen and stared down at the blank page. After a moment of thought, he started to write his aunt's name at the top. He knew the letter would never reach her, but continued writing anyway. It was simply a way to pass the time.

Though it was addressed to his aunt, Ciel used the letter as a diary. He wrote personal things; things he wouldn't have wanted her, or anyone else to read.

He wrote about his feelings for Sebastian, and how he felt about what had happened to him. His words weren't well thought out or carefully planned. He only wrote what came immediately to mind and then moved on, not bothering to reread what was already done. By the time he was finished, he had used the front and back of several sheets of paper.

Ciel supposed that it must have taken him a few hours at the very least. Yet the cell still looked the same, as if no time had passed at all. He sighed as he pushed the papers out of the way, laying his head on the table.

He wondered how the other prisoners were faring, or more specifically, how Abberline was. He knew the other man could very well be dead right now, but he chose not to dwell on that. Still, he couldn't help but wonder what had become of him. He wished he could at least get word to him that he was safe. Abberline was no doubt worried about him.

He figured Sebastian might be willing to make sure Abberline was still alive and maybe get a message to him, if he could only build up the courage to ask. Perhaps if he gave the commander something in return...

That thought made his face heat up, and he was sincerely thankful that there was no one else in the room to witness his blushing. It was strange to openly admit these feelings to himself, for up until he had last seen Sebastian, he had been filled with doubt. And he would be lying to himself if he didn't admit that he still did have doubts. It was such a troublesome feeling.

* * *

><p>Sebastian ran a hand through his hair as he stood on the lawn outside the officer's barracks. As much as he wished he did not have to do this, he felt he had no choice.<p>

Eric Slingby had served him well for the several years they had worked together, and he had even come so far as to think of the other man as an ally. But Eric had been the only person to whom he had entrusted Ciel, and as such, he was the only man who could have betrayed him.

Walking up the stairs, he opened the large double doors. Two men who were talking inside the entrance snapped to attention as he passed. He ignored them, making his way down the hall to the room at the very end. He knew Eric would be there, for the man had a habit of retiring to his quarters when he had a couple of off duty hours to spare.

Sebastian gave the courtesy of a single knock, though he opened the door before there was any acknowledgement from inside.

Eric glanced up from where he lay on his bed. Seeing that it was the commander who entered, he stayed silent, waiting for him to speak. He could already tell that Sebastian was not in the best of moods, and he was wise enough to guess the cause of it.

Sebastian shut the door, leaning against it as he regarded the man lying on the bed. "I trusted you."

Eric stared at him for a full minute, saying nothing. Finally he looked away, unable to hold the other man's intense gaze. "You think I betrayed you."

"Didn't you?"

"I don't think that you would understand."

Sebastian straightened after a few minutes, his heavy boots breaking the silence as he crossed the room. He placed a hand against the wall above the bed's headboard, leaning against it as he looked down at the other man. "Trust and betrayal are not things I take lightly. I think you at least owe me an explanation."

Eric turned his head, glancing up at the man who stood over him. He was quite possibly the only person besides Claude who did not hold a certain amount of fear for the dark haired commander. He did respect him however, and he figured he did at least owe him an explanation for his actions.

Sitting up, he motioned for the commander to seat himself in the chair that stood across from the bed. He remembered the warning Ash had left him with the day he had threatened him, but he decided to disregard it. It seemed Sebastian already knew what had happened, so it wasn't likely that the doctor would still hold him to silence.

"Ash was here," Eric began as soon as Sebastian had seated himself. He could see the commander's eyes darken slightly at those first words, but continued. "He asked me where Ciel had been taken. Naturally I denied any and all knowledge of it. However, he had something that forced me to change my mind." The blonde man paused and leaned forward slightly, his eyes downcast.

Sebastian leaned back, watching him. He said nothing, waiting for the other man to continue whenever he was ready.

"I am in love with another man. His name is Alan Humphries and he is not in the military. We have been keeping our relationship a secret for obvious reasons, and have been corresponding through letters since I was posted here. Somehow one of those letters came into the hands of Ash Landers. He threatened to have Alan arrested unless I told him what he wanted to know. I had no other choice but to do as he asked." Eric looked up, catching Sebastian's gaze. The red eyes that stared back at him were cold and unreadable. He could feel them judging him.

"You betrayed your commanding officer for the sake of a civilian."

Eric shook his head slowly. "No commander, I may have betrayed you, but I did it for the man I love. Is that so difficult for you to understand?"

When Sebastian did not reply, he continued, "I don't know what you have with that boy Ciel. Maybe you love him, or perhaps you just want to use him. Whatever the truth may be, you've become angry over what must have happened to him. If you could have, I'm guessing you would have prevented it. It's the same with Alan. I want to protect him, no matter what the cost."

Sebastian sat silent for a moment after Eric finished speaking. A week ago he would have despised this man for betraying him. He might have even gone so far as to report both him and his lover. But though those thoughts crossed his mind, he felt as if he could not carry them out.

He stood up without a word, starting for the door.

Eric watched him with resignation. Sebastian had said nothing, but then again he hadn't expected him to. He knew he would most likely be sent off to the front lines for what he had confessed. He could only hope the commander would leave Alan out of this. "I don't expect you to forgive me for my betrayal, neither do I regret what I did. But I hope you'll try to understand."

Sebastian stopped as he reached the door, turning to look back at the other man. He had only wanted to make eye contact and nothing more, but those words struck a chord within him. "There is no reason for me to try to understand. I already do." He turned away, his hand on the doorknob. "Do whatever it takes to protect your man. That's an order."

Eric watched as he walked away, surprised by those words. He had not expected the commander to be willing to understand, nor had he expected to be forgiven. There was a definite change in Sebastian, something that until this day, he had not thought possible. And because of that, he came to respect the commander far more than he ever had before.

* * *

><p>Ash had not been able to relax since Sebastian had paid him a visit. Though he had pretended to be unaffected, he had been slightly intimidated by the commander and it only served as a reminder of another, more dangerous problem he had.<p>

The situation involving Claude had to be dealt with. And it had to be done tonight. Perhaps it was foolish on his part to believe he could persuade the other man to change his mind, but he felt he had no other option.

He wrote up a quick note, slipping it through the slot on the door of Claude's office. Now there was nothing left to do but wait.

Of course he wasn't simply going to meet the other man without the proper planning. He made sure to take every available precaution.

He still had the handgun from earlier and was ready to use it should it come to that. But he still held out hope that it wouldn't. It wasn't as if he cared whether or not Claude lived or died, but he knew that the military would send an investigation should any one of the staff be found dead. That was not something he wanted to deal with.

He hoped to put Claude in a position where he was forced to listen to what he had to say. He was sure the other man would find the information concerning Sebastian to be quite helpful.

* * *

><p>Claude was a man who acted when opportunity arose. As he stooped to pick up the note that lay below his door, he couldn't help but realize that this was one such time.<p>

His reason for wanting Ash dead went far beyond believing the man to be a risk. It was not about that at all, though he had used that reason as an excuse. No, Ash's death would be far more than a simple murder. It had far more meaning than that.

The dark haired man took a black leather glove from the drawer of his desk. Biting down on the smooth fabric, he pulled the glove over his hand. His pistol lay on the desk within reach, but he made a point of leaving it behind. He would go to meet the other man unarmed.

* * *

><p>"You wanted to see me?" Claude stood in the doorway.<p>

Ash nodded slowly, straightening from the table he had been leaning against. On the outside he appeared perfectly calm, though that was far from how he felt. He was just now beginning to wonder why he had invited Claude to meet him alone in the dead of night. Surely it had not been the wisest of his decisions. "You got my note."

Claude reached into his pocket, pulling out the small white envelope. He held it up a moment before tossing it to the table. The note slid under the pile of paperwork, lodging somewhere inside the stack of files.

Ash's eyes never left Claude's face.

Claude turned to close the door, then walked further into the lab, looking around briefly. "I see you cleaned the place up a bit since that boy of Michaelis' was here." The words were meant to be sarcastic, though the unemotional way the man spoke them did not give that impression.

Ash nodded again, keeping his hands rigidly by his sides. It took all his self control to keep them from straying toward the gun in his pocket. "Yes, I couldn't bear the filth that I knew had been here."

Claude's stoic gaze leveled on Ash as if he was very much aware of the doctor's implication. He chose to ignore it however, instead walking up to the table.

"Michaelis paid this block a visit this morning," Ash said, searching the other man for any reaction. He thought he caught a faint glow of interest in Claude's eyes, but couldn't be sure.

"Oh?" The dark haired man paused, leaning his only arm against the table as he waited for the other to continue.

Seeing Claude in such a relaxed position brought the doctor's guard down slightly. "It seems harming the child did exactly what you predicted. He was furious."

A slight smirk played around the edges of Claude's lips, changing his otherwise blank expression. He had figured Sebastian would act in this way, and it was exactly what he wanted. "You don't say."

"Yes, and it seems he knows you were behind it." Ash simply wanted to keep Claude interested in what he was saying, keep him distracted. And that was where he made his first mistake. "He even went so far as to threaten me."

Claude's eyes narrowed minutely. The odds definitely were in his favor. "What a fool he is to become so strongly attached to others."

Ash caught the underlying meaning behind those words. He brought his hand up to his head, running it through his hair to ease the nervousness he felt. "I suppose you think anyone who doesn't agree with you is a fool." He paused, getting no reaction out of the other man. "I overheard you talking on the phone a day ago."

Had he not been skilled in controlling his emotions, Claude might actually have shown surprise at that revelation. He had not known about that, nor had he anticipated it. "I see."

Ash hadn't known what to expect from the unpredictable man, but that answer somewhat bewildered him. No apology, no defending himself or trying to pretend that the other man may have misunderstood. Claude simply admitted it as if it were nothing more than serious than having a conversation with his mother. "You have no more use for me. That's what I heard you say."

"I don't believe that was exactly what I said or how I phrased it, but yes, I do suppose it was something to that effect." Claude straightened, starting to slowly walk around the table.

Ash kept an eye on him lest he make any sudden moves. "After all I've done to help you, all I've risked. You think I'm just going to sell you out? Why would I do that? I can still help you Claude. I know much more than you think. I can still be useful."

Claude let his gloved hand run along the surface of the cluttered table, fingers closing around the top of a small object. The movement was blocked from the other man's view. "Oh don't worry, dear doctor. I've since changed my mind."

Ash allowed his guard to slip even more, turning to face the other man. "You have?"

Claude stopped in front of the doctor. "Yes. I've come to the conclusion that you will be extremely useful." His hand lay at his side casually, giving no indication of his intentions.

If Ash had been thinking rationally, he would have not been so quick to trust the other man. But he had held out the hope he would be able to change Claude's mind, and it was because of that hope that he believed the blatant lie he was told. He sighed in relief, looking down for a split second.

That second was all the other man needed.

Claude took a step closer and raised his arm, bringing the syringe he had picked up from the table forward. The needle went right through the thin shirt the doctor wore, stabbing him close to the heart.

Of course that alone would not have killed him, for the needle was not a very thick one. However, before Ash could react, the clear looking liquid that had been in the syringe was pushed slowly into his bloodstream by gloved fingers.

Ash stared at Claude in shock at the initial pain, his eyes widening in realization. He looked down at his chest, though he already knew what had been in that particular syringe. His muscles were starting to cramp and he fell to his knees in front of the other man. "You...bas..tard.."

Claude simply stared at him.

Ash's brain was working perfectly, however his motor functions were becoming labored. He was finding it difficult to speak and even more difficult to keep himself upright. He fell backward onto the floor, unable to move. He could still see Claude standing over him, yet could do nothing.

The gun in his pocket had seemed like a good idea, but now he could not even so much as reach for it. He could only stare up at Claude, knowing the man found him pathetic. He could see the cold, merciless way Claude stared at him. It was as if he were looking at a pile of trash.

Claude's eyes drifted from the paralyzed man lying on the floor, traveling around the room. His gaze settled on a blanket that lay folded on a shelf in the corner. He reached for it, walking back toward the doctor whom he knelt beside.

Ash started up at him, his pale eyes meeting Claude's cruel golden ones before his vision was obscured by the heavy blanket.

It was not long before Claude was sure the doctor was no longer breathing. Not one to leave anything to chance however, he reached down to feel Ash's pulse. The body twitched slightly, muscles spasming as a result of the drug, but there was no other signs of life. He tossed the blanket to the side, standing up.

Most people would feel something for what they had done, a small pang of guilt, the quiet voice of their conscience telling them they had done wrong. Claude however, felt nothing at all. He stepped over the body carelessly, glancing around the room to make sure he had not missed anything.

This murder could not really be pinned on Sebastian, not unless there was proof. Of course he would have some help in that department, but then again he did want to make this appear believable.

He turned, his eyes scanning the room once more. The typewriter on the table caught his eye and he walked toward it. There was already a piece of paper in it, a few lines of writing imprinted upon the page. It seemed to be a daily log of the doctor's, a record of the events of the day. At the top was the date, and from there it was divided into sections.

Claude quickly started to type in the blank space of the page, his eyes shifting to the clock as it chimed one in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long for another chapter. I've been super busy lately and haven't had much time to write. I feared people would think I abandoned it, which is far from the case. **

**Thanks for all the faves, follows and reviews~ They make me very happy. **


	12. Chapter 12

Mother Nature is no respecter of persons. She does not change because of the death of a great man, nor because of a beggar's untimely demise. She follows her seasons, never once grieving over the loss of those that live on the earth.

The day dawned like any other that had come before it, and the camp moved along with routine. Officers and guards awoke and switched with the men who worked the night shift. From there the prisoners were forced awake, then lined up for morning roll call and finally sent out to work.

It was only toward the afternoon that anyone became aware of the horrible act that had been committed during the night. The body was found by one of the medical personnel, and needless to say, it caused a great deal of an uproar within the camp.

The incident was immediately reported to the commander, although by the time it was, everyone else was already aware of it. Sebastian made sure to make the lab off limits until there could be a proper investigation conducted. He also made up a written report, adding a request to have investigators sent out as soon as possible. There was no doubt that it was a murder and it was standard procedure to call in someone else to have a look around.

In addition to reporting the matter, the entire camp of prisoners were immediately placed on lock down. Guards were on strict orders to keep them in their crowded barracks until the issue could be sorted out.

Since the body could not simply stay in the lab until the investigators arrived, it was removed and taken to another room where it could be studied and tested. When the officer had first found it, the body had been in full rigor mortis. By the greenish-blue color of the skin and the decreased temperature, the medical personnel came to the conclusion that the time of death had occurred at least fifteen hours before it had been discovered.

They were also able to identify the cause of death. The blanket that lay to the side of the body was indication of suffocation, and there had been enough liquid left in the syringe to recognize what it had been.

What puzzled everyone was why the doctor had not used the gun they found in his pocket to defend himself. That would have been anyone's natural reaction to a threat on their life. And yet the gun had gone untouched.

Clearly the murder must have been committed by someone the doctor had trusted, for had it been a prisoner, they would have been shot on the spot.

Sebastian had made sure the lab was closed and locked up as soon as they had removed the body. He even placed a guard at the door to make sure it was left untouched. But that had taken quite some time, and there were a few key elements that did not slip by unnoticed, not by the commander, and certainly not by Claude or the other men who were working with them.

* * *

><p>Claude walked down the hall, Ronald and William trailing behind him. The two other men were simply there as a backup measure. They had received instructions to use force if necessary, but Claude knew it would not be needed. He knew Sebastian was already well aware that they would be coming.<p>

The evidence that had been found, though vague, made him the only suspect.

Claude knocked on the door of the commander's outer office, opening it before the secretary Bard could let them in.

"You can't go in there, the commander is very busy-" The secretary's words went unheeded as he was pushed aside.

Claude opened the door that led to Sebastian's office.

The commander sat in a chair behind the desk, hands folded underneath his chin. He stared at Claude and the men he had brought, no surprise showing in his gaze. "Well well, Faustus. To what do I owe this visit?" The words were coated with sarcasm.

"You know what we found Michaelis." Claude's expression showed nothing. "You know what I am bound to do."

"Yes, I am well aware. The men I sent for should be here in three days at the earliest. Shall we not allow them to decide?" Sebastian's gaze was challenging.

"Being under suspicion makes you unfit to oversee this camp. It has been agreed upon that you shall be confined to your quarters until other authority deems it fit to release you."

Sebastian smirked, looking into Claude's impassive eyes. "And I suppose you'll be in charge while I'm no longer fit for duty. Shouldn't you be under suspicion as well?"

Claude's eyes narrowed slightly. "Just what are you implying?"

"Implying? I'm implying nothing. What did you think I was trying to get at?" Sebastian stood up as the other man refused to answer, giving both William and Ronald a look that clearly warned them not to touch him. He knew there was no point in resisting this. "Shall you gentlemen see me to my room then?"

* * *

><p>Ciel was worried. Having no contact to the outside world, he did not know of the events that had taken place, nor what had happened to Sebastian. He could only pace his cell and wonder, coming up with all sorts of different scenarios. None of them eased his mind.<p>

He wasn't left to starve, something that greatly bewildered him. Every morning and evening a plate was pushed under the metal flap at the base of his door. He didn't know who brought it to him, but could only guess Sebastian had ordered it done.

Despite that, he couldn't help but wonder if the commander was simply avoiding him. Perhaps his confession had disgusted the man, or perhaps it was what had happened to him. Perhaps Sebastian couldn't stand to even look at him.

Though such thoughts tormented his mind, he was no closer to finding the answers. He would simply have to resign himself to his fate. A fate of waiting until someone came to tell him what was going on.

* * *

><p>Sebastian sat on his bed, staring across the small room. He had made no move to resist his confinement, knowing Claude would jump at the opportunity to force, or in the worst case, kill him if he attempted such a thing.<p>

He had completely lost the respect of the men that worked under him, and had been removed from his station. Clearly he had underestimated Claude from the beginning.

He understood exactly what was going on. He also had his suspicions on who the real murderer of Ash Landers had been.

Claude was very clever. He had used everything against him, even his moment of rage directed toward the doctor. It was as if the other man had planned every little detail from the moment he started this little game.

But even the best make mistakes, and Sebastian knew Claude far better than anyone else. He would eventually mess up, and when that happened, Sebastian planned on being there to take him down once and for all.

* * *

><p>Claude marched out into the cloud of dust that had been kicked up by the wheels of a car. He paid no attention to it however, making his way through the contaminated air to where the vehicle had come to a halt.<p>

An older man with graying hair stepped out of the car first. He was a grandfatherly type, with a thick mustache gracing his upper lip and a heavily weathered face. The corners of his eyes crinkled as he looked about, telling of a man who had a keen sense of humor. At first glance, that was all one would notice, but upon taking a closer look, one could see that he held a air of experience like that of a seasoned soldier; someone who had been through several wars and was indeed a formidable opponent.

Claude carefully made note of this as he watched the man step from the car. He moved forward to greet him, saluting their Fuhrer as he did. "Tanaka Sir." His eyes shifted to the car. "Your assistant is here also, I presume?"

The older man nodded, saluting with him as was required. "Ah yes, Assistant Commander Faustus." He turned to the car. "Yes, Grell Sutcliff. Please get out of the car."

At his call, a tall, thin man extracted himself from the back seat of the vehicle. "I was only waiting for the dust to clear. Beastly stuff would ruin my clean uniform."

This man was a complete opposite of the older officer. He had short, fiery red hair and deep green eyes which were quite a contrast to one another. In addition to his strange physical appearance, he was also not wearing a standard uniform. Instead of the regular green or black, he was dressed from head to toe in deep red.

He did not even so much as salute as he walked from the car. "Ugly place this is. Glad I wasn't stationed here."

Tanaka said nothing about the other man's lack of respect, instead turning to Claude. "Where is the commander?"

Claude managed to make his expression appear slightly regretful. "I would have wired you, except you were already on your way. Because of certain evidence we have found, Commander Michaelis is under suspicion for the doctor's murder. I took the liberty of confining him to his quarters till you arrived."

The older man's eyes hardened a bit. "You overstepped yourself. May I remind you that it is my job, not yours, to decide when and where a person should be locked up."

He pushed past Claude and began walking toward the main building.

Grell glanced at the dark haired man. "That's what I tried to warn you of on the telephone, dear. This isn't going to be as easy as you expected, even with my expert help." The red head started to walk after his mentor, leaving the other man to glare at his retreating back.

* * *

><p>Tanaka and Grell had been over the evidence that had been gathered from both the body and the scene of the crime. They still had to look the lab over thoroughly, though Tanaka felt it was more important to question the commander and release him from house arrest.<p>

Though the small bit of evidence pointed to Sebastian, Tanaka found it quite difficult to believe the other man would have done such a thing. He realized that such an assumption was never wise, and yet, he could not help but find it difficult to understand.

Perhaps it has been foolish to accept such an assignment, for he had known Sebastian before he had been stationed at the camp. He had even trained the man some himself, and thought he knew Sebastian a bit better than most. The younger man had always been one to control himself. Tanaka had seen a good deal of cruelty in Sebastian, yet he knew it to be put toward a greater purpose. He didn't think the man would harm someone who worked under him. At least not at the risk of losing everything he had worked so hard to achieve. Something didn't quite add up.

Still, it was his job to uncover what had happened, and he would put aside all feelings and old ties of friendship for the sake of justice. He stepped inside the commander's room as a guard unlocked and opened the door.

Grell followed him inside, mumbling about the dust and how it was going to ruin his shoes. He had never met Sebastian before and only had rumors to go by regarding the man's personality. Needless to say, his source had not been the best, and he was not at all looking forward to wasting time with this meeting.

He stepped into the room carelessly, his eyes running over the bookshelves and bed, finally focusing on the man who sat behind a small table. He froze and for a moment simply stared in the direction of the dark haired man. He had been expecting a rather ugly, brutish man like so many of the others he was forced to work with. Instead he was faced with a young, handsome man, who looked both mysterious and interesting. "Oh my.."

Tanaka ignored his young assistant, motioning for the guard to close the door behind them. He nodded to Sebastian who had not moved since they arrived. "Hello Commander Michaelis. We're here to ask a few questions."

Sebastian nodded in reply. He made no indication of the fact that he knew the other man, even though he remembered him well. He barely glanced at the redhead who stood in the background, his attention focused on Tanaka who took a seat in front of him.

"Grell, please bring that file here." Tanaka glanced over at the other man with a smile, not in the least perturbed by the fact that he was so obviously distracted.

"Oh. Oooh, yes Sir." Grell kept his eyes on Sebastian as he walked, nearly bumping into the table as he dropped the file in front of the older man.

"Now, we can begin." Tanaka motioned Grell to stand beside him.

Sebastian's eyes shifted to Grell for a moment, the look he gave him akin to annoyance. He did not need to deal with this sort of thing along with everything else that was going on.

"Did you see Doctor Landers at all the day he died?" Tanaka began the questioning, watching Sebastian closely as he awaited an answer.

Sebastian turned his attention back to the older man. He had seen the evidence against himself and he knew his replies would be used against him. Yet he also knew that he had not killed Ash; a fact he was willing to fight for. "Yes, I did."

Grell wrote the answer down as Tanaka nodded slightly.

"Did you visit him in his lab, and were you there alone with him for any length of time?"

"Yes."

"As it has been found, Landers was in the habit of writing a log of daily events. There was one particular section that stood out from the rest. Most dealt with normal routine, and yet one distinctly referred to the fact that you had visited and threatened his life. Is that true, and if so, how exactly did the events take place?" Tanaka looked up from the paper he was reading.

Sebastian placed his hands on the table, leaning forward slightly. "That is correct. I visited the lab around mid afternoon. Landers allowed me inside after unlocking the door, and we spoke for a few minutes. I had been about to leave when he said something that did not set well with me. I pushed him up against the wall in a moment of rage and threatened to kill him. However, I did not go through with it. I left soon after and did not return until he had already been discovered dead."

Tanaka said nothing for a moment, looking down at the file he held in his hands. Finally he looked up, meeting the other man's gaze. "I do not need to remind you that the evidence we have found, however small, is quite incriminating. Your admission only serves to add motive to the crime. However, though there are strikes against you, I see no reason I shouldn't allow you to go about your normal duties until a full investigation has been conducted. There isn't anywhere you can go after all." He stood up as he finished speaking, closing the file and starting to walk toward the door.

Grell did not follow as his superior left the room, instead opting to stare down at Sebastian, a small smirk on his lips.

The commander started to stand as soon as Tanaka had left, his eyes shifting to meet the redhead's gaze. "Is there anything else?"

"Noo. Not anything official, but we could always improvise." Grell winked, leaving no doubt as to his meaning.

"Do refrain from so openly speaking of such things. You never know what could land you in trouble, no matter how common such practices may be." Sebastian walked past him, leaving him alone in the room.

"Why...you.." Grell huffed, tossing his head in disgust. "Well then Bassy, I was thinking on changing my loyalties, but I see I shall have to punish you for that cold refusal."

* * *

><p>Sebastian's first priority after his release had been to check on Ciel. He was sure the boy must have been wondering why he had been left to himself for so many days. Or perhaps he had welcomed it. Regardless of the truth, he felt he should make sure the child was alright.<p>

When he unlocked the door, he was surprised to find Ciel curled up on the bed, the blankets tossed to the floor. Closing the door slowly and making his way into the room, Sebastian leaned over, picking the blanket up off the cement. He didn't cover the boy with it right away however, instead taking a moment to watch him as he slept.

Ciel appeared so small and helpless lying there, his arms tucked to the sides of his body, small fingers curled toward his chest. His hair covered half his face, though Sebastian could still see the relaxed look that had settled over his expression. He was sure the boy could only feel such peace in his sleep. Draping the blanket gently over the boy's small body, he turned away from the bed, deciding against waking him for the time being.

He moved toward the desk at the other end of the small room, sitting down on the chair that stood behind it. His eyes settled on the papers that lay there.

Being a curious man by nature as well as necessity, Sebastian reached for the stack of papers. He took a quick glance at the boy, but seeing as he did not move, he turned his attention to what was in his hand.

After reading the first few lines, he realized how very private the words were. They were not meant for anyone's eyes, for they were the boy's innermost thoughts, his feelings, his very soul.

Had he been a better man, he might have put the papers back where he had found them, but instead he continued to read. He wanted to understand Ciel better, and this was the only way he was able to do that, for the boy was almost always silent when he was around.

The paper contained bits of memories; it spoke of the child's parents and his beloved aunt. It told of the suffering he had been forced to endure, as well as how he felt about all that had happened to him over the course of the last few weeks.

Sebastian had been able to do unspeakable things to others, simply because he did not ever allow himself to get to know them. If they were a number, a nameless face in a sea of others, it became easy to kill. It made them appear as if they were objects, not fellow human beings.

Reading Ciel's diary made him see the boy for what he was. Not a number. Not a body. Not a useless piece of human garbage. But a living, thinking, and feeling child.

He stared at the paper he held in his hand long after he had finished reading. He was unaware he had been doing it, but a slight noise brought him out of his thoughts and he looked up.

Ciel sat up in his bed, staring over at him. The boy must have awoke while he had been reading, though for how long he had been watching him, Sebastian did not know. Placing the papers aside, he raised his hand, motioning for the boy to come forward.

Ciel hesitated, then pushed the blanket off of his legs, standing up slowly. He walked toward Sebastian, his head down, his hair covering the damaged side of his face.

Sebastian leaned forward, his hands settling on the child's waist. He pulled Ciel toward him gently. The boy didn't resist his touch, though he stiffened slightly as he was lifted onto the commander's lap.

"I've brought something for you." He did not mention the boy's writing, thinking it best to say nothing on that matter.

Ciel looked up as Sebastian spoke, his cheeks dusted lightly in pink. He was always consciously aware of Sebastian's closeness, even when the man was simply talking. It was disturbing in some ways and quite thrilling in others.

Sebastian, however, didn't seem to be thinking on those terms. His hand slipped from Ciel's waist and he unbuttoned his breast pocket, pulling out a smooth, black piece of rounded fabric.

Ciel recognized what it was immediately. For some unexplainable reason, the sight of it nearly brought him to tears, and it took all his willpower to keep from humiliating himself in front of the commander. It was as if Sebastian had understood his feelings, understood what he was going through. If he still had doubts about the man's sincerity, they were all crushed by this simple gesture.

He reached out to take it from Sebastian's fingers, his own brushing the commander's lightly as he pulled the eye patch away. He stared at it for a long moment, saying nothing as he tried to collect his emotions.

"Here." Sebastian sensed his turmoil and took the eye patch from him, reaching around so that he could tie it loosely to the boy's head. He pulled Ciel's bangs over it, his fingers ghosting over the boy's cheek as he brushed them gently to the side.

Ciel stared at him a moment, blinking his one blue eye as he studied Sebastian's face. "Thank you."

Sebastian said nothing in reply, his hand slowly running up and down the length of the boy's thigh as he looked at him. The eye patch seemed out of place on such a beautiful face, yet it caused Ciel so much happiness he knew he had done the right thing in bringing it.

Ciel shifted nervously as Sebastian's hand moved a little too far up. He was glad that the man was back, but he wanted to know why he had stayed away for so long. He placed his hand on the commander's chest, pushing back a bit. "What happened to you? I was..." He had been about to say that he had been worried, but stopped himself. That was far too much to reveal, even if Sebastian had already read all of his secret thoughts.

"I thought you might have been murdered. Or that you decided I wasn't worth anything anymore because of...because of what had happened." Ciel looked down.

"Murdered?" Sebastian's eyes narrowed at the word. It was strange the boy would say that after what had happened. Especially since he could not have known.

Ciel glanced at the man, finding the look that had suddenly come into his eyes to be somewhat frightening. "I.."

Sebastian tipped his chin back, forcing him to stare up into that piercing, crimson gaze. "You what?"

Ciel swallowed slowly, knowing very well that there was no way out of this. He only could hope Sebastian would not be too harsh with him once he had heard the truth. "I heard Ash and Claude talking one night..before you had me brought here. They stopped right near the barracks and started talking about killing you. I was frightened..and I.." He could not look away, so instead he took a deep breath. "I kept the secret from you."

Sebastian let go of him, his eyes taking on a rather dangerous gleam as he looked away. "Well, this certainly complicates everything."

Ciel was unsure if he should speak, but he was curious. "What do you mean?"

Sebastian glanced down at him. "Ash Landers was found dead five days ago. He had been murdered."

Ciel didn't know how to respond. It was shocking to say the least, though he felt no sympathy for what had happened to the man. In a way, he was glad Ash had been punished for what he had done to him and countless others, though the murder left him worried about Sebastian.

"That's not all. It seems as if there has been evidence found at the scene of the crime that points to me as a prime suspect."

Ciel's eye widened and he unconsciously pulled back a bit. "You didn't.."

The commander chuckled mirthlessly. "No, I didn't. Though I did have a motive. And that's all they have to go by as of yet."

Ciel relaxed slightly, though he didn't quite understand how Sebastian could remain so calm in a situation such as this. "Who do you think did?"

"Faustus. I should have known he wouldn't be content with allowing me to simply get away with what I have done. Not only does he wish to kill me as you have shown, but I'm beginning to think he wants to strip me of everything I have before he does." Sebastian shook his head.

Ciel again wondered what Sebastian had done would create such a hatred between the two men, but kept silent. He had so many things he wanted to ask, but it seemed as if the commander had more than enough to deal with. News of Abberline would have to wait.

Sebastian was having different thoughts altogether. Reading what Ciel had wrote had made him think. It made him realize what was truly important to him. He wouldn't flatter himself by pretending he still didn't hold a deep hatred for Claude. He was no saint, not by any stretch of the imagination. But Ciel had changed something. And he didn't want the child in the middle of all of this. He didn't want Ciel to stay locked in this room for the rest of his life. The boy deserved better than that. He would have to find a way to get him to safety.

"Ciel, listen to me. I have something of utmost importance to tell you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: After a month I finally had time to write this. I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long, but as always, life leaves me little opportunity to sit down and write.**

**I have no idea if investigations for murder during that time would have been conducted at all, or in the way I wrote, but for the story, I'm just kinda going to veer off from being strictly historical.  
><strong>

**In reply to the anon person who asked if Alois would be in this, I have to say he will not. I love that kid, but I didn't find a place to put him in this story. **

**Also, unless you do not mind waiting, it would be best if you asked any questions while logged in so that I can reply quickly. c: **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoy and thank you for all the reviews, faves, follows etc. I love all of you.**


	13. Chapter 13

"_Ciel, listen to me. I have something of utmost importance to tell you."_

Ciel broke free of his thoughts as he heard the very urgent tone in the commander's voice. He blinked and stared up at Sebastian, a slight twinge of apprehension filling him. "Yes?"

Despite having made up his mind, Sebastian was silent for a moment. There was a part of him that didn't wish to give the child up. He knew that he would never see Ciel again once his plan was carried out, and he was only now fully understanding the consequences this would ultimately have. He quickly looked down at Ciel, halting any further consideration. "Have you ever thought of escape?"

Ciel was taken by surprise. It was the last thing he ever expected the commander to ask him, and the apprehension he had felt quickly turned to suspicion. "W-what?"

Sebastian must have sensed his hesitance, for his gaze softened slightly. "You don't need to be afraid. Just answer the question."

Ciel was still confused over the sudden interest the commander was showing and wasn't quite sure how to reply. Of course he had thought of escape. He had even had a plan before Sebastian had separated him from Abberline and ruined all hope of ever leaving.

But why was the commander asking him now? He figured it could be some sort of plan to get him to admit to wanting to escape. Perhaps something the commander wished to use against him. Though when he thought about it, he realized that Sebastian did not need a reason to hurt him. He could do anything he wanted at any time.

And yet he didn't. Ciel knew what Sebastian wanted from him. It was there, hiding under the surface of everything he did. The reason the man hadn't already claimed what he desired only left the boy with more unanswered questions. Questions he didn't really want to ask.

"Yes..of course I want to leave." His voice was low, as if he was afraid of what Sebastian might think of such an answer. "I mean.."

The older man placed a finger to the boy's lips, halting the flow of words as well as drawing a small blush from the child. "There is no need to explain yourself. Anyone would want freedom." His finger slid slowly from the boy's lips.

Ciel shivered. "But why..?"

"Why am I asking? I suppose you would wonder. After all, I am the devil who keeps you locked up in here, aren't I?" There was a distinct note of self loathing in his words, though not so much from his occupation as from the feelings he was trying so hard to ignore.

Ciel picked up on the strange tone the commander's voice seemed to hold and stayed silent, only nodding his head very slightly.

Sebastian looked down at him. "Faustus plans on causing dissension among us. I see now that no matter what I do, I cannot run from the past." He paused. "The fact is, I'm not invincible and despite being the commander of this camp, I do not hold all the power."

Ciel opened his mouth to speak, but Sebastian continued. "You've already been harmed in an effort to get to me and I will not allow that to happen again. I've decided the best course of action would be for you to escape."

Ciel was once again speechless. He had never expected Sebastian to say such a thing. There was a moment of initial shock and then his mind started to doubt the words he heard. He looked up, searching Sebastian's face to see if there was any sign of amusement, any indication that he was playing a cruel joke on him. But as all the times before this, he could see nothing that would reassure him either way. "A-are you serious?"

Sebastian could see the way the child still distrusted him, and that bothered him more than he would admit. "I wouldn't say it if I wasn't serious."

Ciel looked down, nodding slowly. He was given a choice. A choice to leave this camp and all the hell that it had caused for him. And yet it wasn't as easy as he had at first thought it would be. It wasn't as if he didn't want to leave. He had wanted that since the beginning, and he was not one to give up. But he was unsure. Hope as thin as a spider's thread was held out in front of him, and though he was ready to grab a hold of it, he wanted to save others as well, not just himself. "I-"

Sebastian said nothing, waiting for him to speak.

Ciel took a deep breath, his eyes anywhere but on Sebastian's face. He had promised Abberline that they would do this together. Was it too much to ask the commander that another man escape with him? "What about Fred Abberline?"

Sebastian gave him a bemused glance, clearly having no clue as to whom the boy spoke of. "Who?"

"Someone I met when I was first brought here." He knew speaking of other prisoners to the commander could be potentially dangerous, but it was not as if he had any other options. "He was kind to me after one of the guards beat me. I promised him that if I ever..." He trailed off. "I can't just let him stay here while I escape."

"Ciel."

The tone the man used was enough to bring the boy's head up. He stared at the commander silently.

"Just because I may treat you differently does not mean that I will extend that to everyone." There was a very strange edge to his voice as he spoke. "Sparing your life is an exception, not a rule."

The words shocked Ciel though he knew they shouldn't have. Of course he had expected the commander to be opposed to the idea, but the way he worded it almost came across as cruel. It was as if Sebastian wanted to be sure he understood how lucky he was, and how he should just shut his mouth and be grateful that someone with so much power had taken pity on him.

His eyes dropped to his lap. Just when he thought Sebastian might actually care in some way, he would do or say something like this. And it hurt him deeply.

"Why then?" he whispered. "Why me?"

Sebastian heard the boy's words, though they were spoken very low. It was a simple question, but the answer was not an easy one, nor was it something he wished to speak of. What could he say? That this small child had entranced him? That Ciel had drawn his interest like no other? That he had somehow grown to feel an attachment to him despite social propriety and circumstance?

Ciel's eyes flickered upward, catching the heated gaze Sebastian had trained on him. It was frightening, for he had never seen such desire in the man's eyes before. He felt his face heat up and looked away, unable to hold such an intense stare. But it had answered his question.

Sebastian stood up without warning, picking Ciel up from his lap and setting him on his feet.

The boy watched him in bewilderment. It seemed as if every time he was close to getting the truth from the man, the commander would retreat. He would touch him almost lovingly one moment, and in the next, close himself off from Ciel rather than speak whatever was on his mind.

Ciel watched as Sebastian walked past the bed without a word, bending to pick up his hat in the tangle of blankets. It was slightly crushed from the way Ciel had slept with it while he had been away, but he placed it on his head nonetheless.

The boy blushed even though Sebastian's eyes were not on him. He had meant to put the hat back on the floor where the commander had thrown it, but now the man knew that he had found comfort in it.

Ciel had been expecting Sebastian to remark on it, and was both relieved and frustrated that he did not. The commander simply left, saying nothing to him in way of explanation.

* * *

><p>Sebastian leaned against the wall of the dimply lit stairwell, his hand running through his hair as he tried to keep from turning around. The fact that he could still feel such lust for the child even after he had read the boy's diary was enough to make him feel as if he needed to be as far away from that room as possible. Truthfully, he did not trust himself. Having Ciel so close drove him nearly mad, both in mind and body, and he knew without a doubt that he would have given into the urge had he stayed a moment longer.<p>

The fact that he had found his hat on Ciel's bed only reinforced the decision he had made. It showed that the boy had indeed come to feel something for him. Something that he never should have felt. It only made the temptation of taking what should be forbidden all the more irresistible.

He turned and started up the stairs, his mind on what Ciel had asked of him. It was true he did not care about any of the others who were imprisoned in this camp, but he did suppose the question had affected him more than that. It wasn't like him to admit to feeling protective toward someone, but just the thought of another man gaining Ciel's trust and respect so very easily almost angered him.

And yet, though he had made it very clear that he would not do what Ciel had asked of him, he found himself walking toward the prisoner area.

Everything was still on lock down as a result of the murder. The guards would only feed the prisoners every few days since they were not out working. As a result, there were high casualties. As the barracks in which the prisoners were kept were only small wooden huts, it was quite normal for a good number of them to found dead when the guards finally decided to check in on them.

This, of course, mattered not to the commander, for had the prisoners not died of starvation, he  
>would have simply been forced to get rid of them by other means. In a way, he was almost wishing that the man he sought after would be dead as well, for it would save him a bit of trouble.<p>

Ronald Knox happened to be posted outside the block Ciel had originally been kept in. Sebastian knew he would have trouble dealing with him, for he was loyal to Claude and had a history of insubordination.

The commander approached slowly, his eyes on the slouched figure beside the barrack. "Knox, has this block been inspected today?"

The blond man looked up lazily, his expression clearly showing defiance. "Maybe."

Sebastian ignored his impertinence, making his way to the door. "Open it."

Ronald waited for a few moments, leaving the commander to stare at him in silence before he finally did as he was asked.

The prisoners all looked up as the commander and the guard entered the room. They said nothing, simply staring at the men in silent fear.

"Which of you speak German?" Sebastian's voice was harsh and demanding, causing a few of the prisoners to raise their hands in obedience. The commander nodded to one. "Ask which of them is called Fred Abberline."

The man who was chosen repeated the question in a few other languages and then shook his head. "They say there was a man by that name, but he was taken away some time ago. He has not been seen since."

Sebastian did not bother with a reply, turning as he motioned Ronald to follow. "Where have prisoners from this block been taken recently?"

Ronald shrugged. "Haven't moved any lately. They don't seem to die in there all that fast." He shook his head. "Well actually, a few attacked William a while back. Took 'em to block 11. They're probably dead by now." He snickered, leaning up against the door of the building.

"I see. " Sebastian walked away, leaving no excuse as to why he was searching for a certain prisoner.

* * *

><p>Grell let out a long, dramatic sigh as he flipped through countless files, checking them as Tanaka had instructed him. They were now undertaking the long and arduous task of looking through the large lab for evidence they may have missed, or interesting facts that may lead them to the killer.<p>

To Grell it was all a horrendous waste of time, for he was there to make sure Sebastian was convicted no matter what. Quite frankly he was getting impatient. He would much rather be back in his pretty little office than in this reached camp. If only the one person he loved wasn't here as well...

Tossing the files carelessly to the floor, he started off in the direction of Faustus' office.

"Claaaaude."

The dark haired man looked up, annoyance flickering in his usually cold eyes. "I would prefer if you did not speak to me on such familiar terms, Sutcliff."

"Well aren't you charming." Grell ignored Claude's obvious displeasure, leaning on the side of his desk. "Here I am, slaving away for you, and you really haven't held up your end of the deal."

Claude stood up, closing the door that had been carelessly left ajar, before turning back to the unwanted intruder. "Your only job is to make sure Sebastian is convicted of this crime. And then, only then, can you see Spears. That was our agreement."

"Yes, I know." Grell shook his head, a slight smirk creasing his lips. "But I'm changing that agreement now. You need my help. And though I want to see Bassy in chains as much as you do, I will not do another thing to help you until you allow me to see my William."

Claude stared at the other man, his eyes narrowing slightly. There was anger in his gaze, for his patience was slowly but surely running out. "Very well." He knew it had been a bad idea getting the redhead involved in this. He was far more trouble than he was worth.

* * *

><p>Sebastian opened the large metal door slowly, ready for whatever sight would be waiting for him on the other side. He usually reserved this job for the men under him, for it was not pleasant to deal with the unsightly effects of a standing cell. The stench of unwashed bodies and excrement were more than enough to put off even the most hearty soldier.<p>

It was a rule that prisoners be taken out every three days and given food and water, though that was a guideline that was rarely ever followed. Men could be held in a standing cell for days on end with absolutely no relief. People were likely to go mad from being held in such a small cell, and as there were reportedly more than one person inside, he knew that it would only complicate matters.

The sight that greeted him as the door opened was just as he had expected. The man Sebastian assumed to be Abberline raised his eyes at the sound of the door opening. The fact that he could do nothing but stand was the only reason the man was still upright, for he looked as if he were at death's door.

The boy who had been placed in the cell along with the other man had either passed out from exhaustion and lack of food, or had died from suffocation for he was not moving at all. Sebastian could not tell from where he stood, but hoped it was not the latter, for it was quite difficult to remove bodies from such a place once they had started to stiffen.

The commander had not brought anyone with him, for he had known that the prisoners would be in no state to move, let alone fight him. They had been in the cell for far too long, and he was surprised they were even alive.

Again he wondered why he was bothering with such a thing. Was it simply because Ciel had asked for it? Did he really care for the child so much that he would go to such lengths to make him happy? Or had it merely been curiosity? Had he wanted to know who Abberline was; the man Ciel seemed to trust so very much. It was an absurd question, for even he knew the answer to it. And yet here he was, doing something he would never have have thought to do otherwise. All for a certain blue eyed child.

After some inner debate and quite a bit of maneuvering, he managed to drag Abberline out of the cell. It was not an easy task, for he had been forced to lift the man out and set him down on the floor a few feet away.

A groan escaped the man's lips as he was moved from the cramped container, his muscles no doubt paining him from the lack of use. Sebastian didn't give it much thought or care, turning his attention to the teenage boy once Abberline was taken care of. Upon closer inspection, he found that the boy was alive, although just barely. Pulling him from the cell proved to be an easier task than it had been for his cell-mate, for he was both lighter and smaller than Abberline.

Sebastian set him on the ground beside Abberline, taking a small bottle from his pocket when he had finished. He knelt over Abberline, holding his head up as he dribbled a small amount of water into the man's mouth. "Can you understand me?"

Abberline nodded slightly, though the movement appeared painful. He had been surprised to see the commander of the camp, even in his weakened state, for it was unusual that the man would do something like this. Though he had tried for Soma's sake to keep his spirits up, he had believed they would both die in that small little cell. They had only been given a break once, and the food and water they had been given had been close to nothing.

Yet here he lay, looking up into the harsh eyes of the last man he had ever expected to see, for some reason owing him their lives. The small bit of water the commander had given him had brought life back to his parched throat, giving him enough strength to speak. "S-soma? How..is.." He tried to turn, but fell back weakly.

"The boy?" Sebastian figured he was worried about his cell-mate. "He's unconscious, but he will live." He paused, thinking about what he was about to say. He still had time to walk away from all of this. He could tell Ciel he had not found Abberline, or that he was dead. Yet somehow he knew that it would break Ciel's heart. "Do you know a boy named Ciel Phantomhive?"

Abberline's eyes lit up ever so slightly, though he did not try to move again. "Is..he..alright..alive? If you harmed him..."

Sebastian watched him, noting the level of concern in his frail voice. Somehow it bothered him, his possessive nature reading far more into it than was probably there. "He's alive and in far better shape than he would have been had he been left with you." It was somewhat of a lie, considering what had happened. Truthfully he didn't know what would have been worse; a standing cell or what Claude and Ash had done to the child.

He could tell the man did not believe him. There was something in those eyes, some worldly wisdom that told him he could see right through everything he had fought so hard to hide. And it made him dislike the man all the more.

Though severely dehydrated and starved, Abberline's mind was functioning perfectly. He had been a soldier and was used to going without food or water for several days on end. He had also seen quite a bit of horrible things in his time, both in war and in the camp. His endurance had been tested on more than one occasion, and it was only that experience that had kept him from giving up, for they had been in the cell for a little more than a week.

A human body can only go about a week without some sort of liquid, and Abberline could only think it nothing short of a miracle that a guard had decided to show them mercy and give them water during one of those days. They would have been dead a few days before had it not been for that.

The light haired man glanced up at the commander with glassy eyes, a very bad feeling coming over him as he guessed the reason Ciel been taken. Perhaps it was the way Sebastian spoke of him, or maybe it was the way he worded his reply. Whatever it was, something deep down told him that Ciel had probably been harmed in one of the worst ways a child ever could be. He would have said something about it, but as he was still very weak, he found he no longer had the strength to speak.

Sebastian stood up without another word. He knew the prisoners were not going to be leaving the area in their present condition, and he needed someone to help him move them to another cell where they could recuperate. He had made up his mind to help this man, even though he disliked him in every possible way. It was only for Ciel that he did not simply shove them back into the standing cell and leave them there to rot.

* * *

><p>The situation was soon taken care of, for Sebastian solicited Eric's assistance in relocating Abberline and Soma to another unused cell. It seemed as if Eric felt he owed Sebastian a debt for what he had done, and despite his earlier betrayal, Sebastian decided to continue to trust him. It wasn't the safest thing to do and under other circumstances the commander would never have considered it. But despite the warning signs, Eric seemed to be the only man who still respected him and trusted that he was innocent. And of course the fact that Eric disliked Claude's leadership helped immensely.<p>

Granted, Eric most likely thought Sebastian had somehow lost his mind, for just a month earlier, the commander would never have done such a thing for prisoners. And revelation of Sebastian's greater plan only puzzled him further. The only conclusion he could come up with was that Sebastian had somehow changed, for never before would the commander have thought to help anyone escape from his camp. He could only think that Sebastian must have fallen in love with the boy, though he wisely refrained from saying so. The less he knew, the better off he would be.

* * *

><p>The man who had been waiting in the forest had grown worried. He started to fear for his prince's life, for it had been a week without word or signal from him. It was on the ninth day that he had ceased to simply wait. He busied himself with scouting the area around the camp at night when security was slightly lower, hoping to find a way to liberate the teenage boy should he still be alive.<p>

The camp was heavily guarded and completely impenetrable, of that he was sure. But though it would seem impossible for a normal human, he was convinced that given the right opportunity, he could get in and out undetected. He simply needed to wait for the precise moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**:** After a great deal of procrastination, I finally finished editing this chapter. I apologize, for it had been nearly finished for some time, yet I kept putting off the final editing. **

**This is basically just a chapter that moves the plot along. Not much in the way of SebaCiel (or at least not what some people were probably hoping), but I plan on having several more chapters, so there shall be more in the future. **

**Thank you all for your favorites, follows and kind reviews. They are deeply appreciated.  
><strong>


	14. Chapter 14

Something would have to be done. Claude would succeed in ruining him should he not find evidence to prove his accusations false. Sebastian knew that he was clever and was not one to risk his well thought out plan with careless mistakes, however Claude was only human. And all humans, no matter how careful or perfect, make mistakes.

It was with that idea in mind that Sebastian slowly made his way toward the medical block. If he was found in the vicinity he knew he would be asked to leave, and should he be seen looking around in the evidence, he would surely be suspected even more than he already was. It would seal his fate, for Claude would use anything against him. The venture was risky, yet he knew that he would have to see it through.

Shaking the thoughts from his mind, he opened the back door, glancing around to be sure there was no one about. It was strange to find there were no guards posted, though he was glad of it, for it made his task an easier one. He sincerely hoped that Grell was not about, for having to deal with that man would be far worse than running into any guards.

He was still rather surprised to find the place relatively deserted as he walked across the hall. Perhaps they did not wish anyone to tamper with the evidence, for everyone in the camp without an alibi was automatically suspected. It did not leave many for guard duty.

As he reached for the door that led to the lab, he found it to be locked. It was understandable given the situation, and explained the lack of guards, yet it seemed as if it had not been thought through. He, as commander, held a key to nearly every door. It only took a moment before he was able to unlock the lab, again glad to find that it was also devoid of any human activity.

Closing the door so that he would have a warning should anyone arrive, he then turned his attention to the table in the middle of the room. Making sure to leave everything in it's original place, he quickly rifled through the various papers as he looked around the room. He was not exactly sure of what he sought, though he assumed there would be something. He was simply going to have to figure out what it was.

The papers and files that littered the table top were in disarray, the only ones that showed organization being the ones that had already been searched. Anyone would find the task of looking through such an endless sea of papers to be tedious, however Sebastian knew that if he did not, whatever he was looking for would only be found by Grell. And he could be fairly sure that anything the redhead found would only fall into the possession of Claude.

After a few moments of useless searching, he paused, attempting to think about it in a logical manner. Of course he had no idea where Claude had been standing or what he had been doing the moments that lead up to the murder, however he did know exactly where the body had been found. Judging from the direction it had been facing, he was fairly sure he could come up with a reasonable idea of where Claude had been.

Leaning one hand on the table in the midst of jars and stacks of paper, he began to map it out in his head. He went through a mental image of what may have happened, then turned abruptly toward the door to walk through it. As he turned, his hand caught under the stack of papers, causing them to fall scattered to the floor.

Cursing his mistake, Sebastian quickly bent to collect the stray stack, eventually gathering up all of the paper. He started to set them down on the counter where they had been, but paused as his eyes settled on a white envelope. Though normal looking, Sebastian's curiosity was aroused, and he decided he should take a look at it. He picked it up and replaced the stack, turning toward the door as he opened the envelope.

It took only a moment for his eyes to scan the words that had been printed on the note before he realized that it was the evidence he had been looking for. It was raw proof that Ash had indeed been with Claude at the time of the murder. The letter was an invitation to meet during the night, and by the look of the broken seal, it appeared that the message had been read by Claude and then tossed carelessly into the stack of papers that littered the table.

Though glad of his find, the commander quickly slipped the envelope into the breast pocket of his uniform, hiding it away. He knew that to bring it to Tanaka would place himself in an even worse predicament, for it could be seen as if he were trying to frame Claude in order to free himself from blame. However, leaving the note where it lay was not an acceptable alternative. There was a remote possibility that Tanaka would find it and come to the right conclusion, but more than likely was the fact that it would fall into the hands of Grell. And Grell in turn would make it disappear.

The only other way was to confront Claude when the time was right. This lifelong hatred would have to be settled between the two of them eventually. It was only a matter of time.

Sebastian contemplated his next move as he shut the lab door quietly on his way out. Ciel's ultimate security would come first, of course, but once the boy was safe, he would be free to tread the dangerous path he knew he was headed toward.

He had taken a few steps from the door when he heard footsteps coming down the other end of the hallway. There was no place to hide, though he decided against such a move, instead waiting to see who it was.

Claude Faustus came around the corner, pausing as his eyes fell on Sebastian. For a moment there was silence between the two men as they stood staring at each other.

Finally Claude spoke. "Just what are you doing here?"

Sebastian took a step forward. "I could ask the same question of you."

As Claude's expression hinted at a glare, the commander continued. "I was seeking Grell Sutcliff. As there were no guards posted at the doors, I let myself in. Perhaps you were seeking Grell as well?" The tone in which he spoke held implication, though he kept his expression controlled.

Claude understood, however his expression changed to one of satisfied indifference. "Perhaps, Michaelis. Perhaps."

There was a moment in which their eyes met, both of them locking gazes, unwilling to be the first to break away. They stood like that for several minutes before Sebastian suddenly smirked. "Well, isn't this a lovely opportunity. Here we are, alone. Isn't this what you've always wished for?"

Claude said nothing for quite a while, then he suddenly turned, beginning to walk away. "Not yet, Michaelis."

The commander was sure the other man had not come for the reason he stated, however he was also sure Claude had not bought into his own lies. They both knew what the other was doing, yet the deadly game they played prevented them from speaking of it outright. It seemed as if they both strove for deception, always acting in secret, though they knew quite well that the other was aware of it.

But Claude would be disappointed. The mistake he had made would not be there for him to find and destroy. Sebastian had that evidence, and he could one day hopefully use it against him.

* * *

><p>Abberline paced the small cell they had been placed in, every now and then glancing toward Soma who lay on the single bed that had been provided. It had been a day after they had been released from the standing cell, and though he had recovered enough to walk, Soma was still too weak to do much more than lay still. The ordeal had taken a toll on the gypsy, and his spirits had been greatly lowered by what had taken place. The teen was despondent and quiet, speaking only to mutter the name of his servant. Abberline wasn't quite sure what he should do in light of it, and it only served to darken his mood against the commander.<p>

Sebastian was just as displeased with having to talk with Abberline, and put it off for some hours. It was late in the day when he finally made his way to the cell in which they were being held.

Unlocking the door, he entered the room with his hand resting on the grip of his gun, eyes regarding the other man suspiciously. He could tell Abberline also held him in no high regard by the way the he was looking at him, and decided to get straight to the point as it would benefit both parties. "I have something to speak to you about."

"Tell me about Ciel first." Abberline stared the commander straight in the eyes, an almost challenging expression in his gaze.

"The boy is well." Sebastian's expression did not betray the annoyance he felt.

"Why did you take him in the first place?"

"As I said," Sebastian opted to blatantly ignore the question, resuming his original purpose of visiting, "I have something to talk to you about."

Abberline, on the other hand, was not going to allow his question to be pushed to the side. He had worried about Ciel for far too many nights to be dismissed in such a manner. "Yes, you do." He took a step forward. "You may be able to fool others, but I've been places and seen far too much. I know exactly what kind of a man you are. You're the kind who thinks you may take whatever you want simply because you can. Even if it means stealing and destroying the childhood of a little boy. If I find out you've hurt him, in any way, so help me God I will make you pay."

Sebastian stared at him for a few minutes after his words died away. It was the very reason he disliked this man, for he could see what so many others could not. A low chuckle escaped his lips, attempting to cover the fact that Abberline's words had indeed angered him. "You'll make me pay? You are currently in no position to do any such thing." Sebastian leaned against the door casually. "But you may put your mind at ease. I have not touched him in the way you seem to be implying."

Abberline did not think it wise to believe him, yet he knew he had no choice. "You had something to say?" he offered.

"Yes, I did. What I tell you must not leave this room, though as a prisoner I believe speaking of this to anyone would be foolish on your part." Sebastian paused.

Abberline glanced over at Soma then looked back at Sebastian. "What is it?"

"There are some unavoidable events that shall be taking place in the near future. You do not need to know about those. However because of this, I thought it best if Ciel were to leave the facility." He looked Abberline in the eyes. "In other words, I am going to help him escape my camp. Now, this invitation was only held out to him, however despite my better judgment, he convinced me to help you as well if you so wish."

Abberline was silent for a moment. The reasons for why he did not trust the commander were understandable. Why would an evil man do such a thing? It was difficult for him to imagine that the commander could care for another and want to save their life. He had started to think of him as inhuman. Almost like an animal. It was strange to see emotion, even in the form of words, coming from this man.

Sebastian shook his head, a wry smirk gracing his lips. "Why trust me? That is the question you were about ask, was it not?" He did not give Abberline time to reply. "It's a risk, that I will not deny. But you really do not have any other choice. You can either believe me and escape with the boy, or you can stay here and die. This won't be offered again."

Abberline was about to reply, when Soma stood from the bunk he had been reclining on. His steps were shaky and weak, though his gaze was resolute. "Do you already posses a plan? If not, I am willing to share what I know with you. It may help. I for one will not waste time here if I am shown a way out."

Abberline shook his head slowly, a sigh escaping him. He wished Soma had kept quiet, for Sebastian's words could all have been a trap of some sort. However, there was no use in refusing now that Soma had spoken. He only nodded.

"Very well then. We shall exchange information and form a plan." The commander turned to Soma. "Tell me everything you know."

* * *

><p>Sebastian knocked on the door of the officer barracks, waiting for a few moments before it was slowly opened by Eric. It was well into the middle of the night, for they had not wished anyone to witness them meeting together.<p>

It took only a moment for him to explain the details of his plan, as well as inform Eric of what Soma had told him. If the boy's servant was indeed still waiting, he would prove useful in carrying this out. But first he would have to be contacted. Sebastian had written up a note explaining the situation. With the help of Soma, it had been translated into the language of the gypsies. To someone who could indeed read the language, it would seem like a strange letter, but purely innocent in intent. Soma had insisted his servant Agni would understand every word.

"Two days from now I will make sure the tower by the south side fence is unguarded for a few minutes past midnight. The electric fence will also be turned off for about five minutes. That will give them time to either climb it or get under it. I will not ask you to escort them, for that would be far too risky for you. However, I do have a favor to ask." He handed a note to Eric. "Place this beside the second post at that end of the fence tonight. There is someone out there whom I wish to solicit help from. " He started to turn away. "Thank you."

The other man nodded silently in acknowledgement.

* * *

><p>"The note, Sutcliff. Did you find a note?"<p>

Grell raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow, his gaze holding disdain for the other man's question. "Of course not dear. If I had I would have given it to you. I am well aware of our agreement." He giggled. "William was quite feisty last night."

Claude's gaze hardened, ignoring the other man's words. "Then he has it."

"He has what?"

"The note. I made a mistake. Michaelis found it." His voice was tense, lips drawn in a hard line.

Grell did not seem to notice. "Yes, well mistakes are to be expected. It was the reason I was brought to help you."

Claude pulled his gun without warning, cocking it as he held it to the redhead's forehead. "You failed."

Grell paled slightly, blinking rapidly before a slight grin slipped over his lips. "You can't shoot me. It would be terribly difficult to explain. And you would be instantly convicted." He reached out slowly, pushing the barrel from his face. "But, I'll tell you what." His fingers ran through the ends of his hair as he spoke slowly. "I'll get that note back if Sebby darling does happen to have it. I will not fail you again."

* * *

><p>The fences were all wired, he had figured that out the first night he had gone exploring. His hand still bore the burn from the electric charge that flowed through the wires, but it was the least he could suffer for his prince.<p>

Surely such a place would have a weakness. They always did, one simply had to know where to look. And so instead of giving up on such a hopeless mission, he continued to scout the area at night when the guard was lower.

He had searched the south and west fences thoroughly to no avail. The sun was starting to show itself on the eastern horizon, alerting him of the daylight that was fast approaching. He would have to return to the forest and start again the next night. Swiftly he retraced his steps, moving as silently as he could along side the fence. He had traversed the entire span of the west fence and turned the corner into the south.

Something caught his eye. A white piece of paper lay propped beside one of the posts as if someone had deliberately placed it there. Crouching, he used some caution, slowly reaching under the electric wire to snag the paper. He did not read it there, but continued on to the wooded area, only then opening the note to see what it contained.

* * *

><p>The note had either been delivered to the intended contact, or it had been found. He would know by the end of the day when a reply was to be requested.<p>

It was not as if his plan rode on the possibility of outside help, for the prisoners could escape easily enough with his own assistance. However, having a gypsy on their side was an advantage once they were on the other side of the fence. It would give them the freedom of being able to hide and move about as easily as those of the nomadic race seemed to.

As Sebastian entered the hallway of the main building, he was met by Tanaka. The older man looked grim. "I have to say, it does not look good for you."

The commander nodded slowly. "I was afraid that would be the case." There was no use trying to fight it.

"Because you were my best young officer at one time, I shall say this purely off the record." Tanaka paused, placing his hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Despite the evidence, I don't believe that you could have done something like this."

Sebastian knew that his superior meant well by what he said. And though it was true, he knew he could say nothing. He still held the letter in his breast pocket, but he could not bring himself to speak of it. He felt like he would be breaching any trust this man held for him if he were to know how he acquired it. That is if he even believed him in the first place.

Nodding his head, he sighed. "It's good to know that you at least have not lost faith in me."

With those words, he broke away and headed toward his office. Unlocking the door, he placed his hat on the rack before turning toward his desk. He paused, his eyes drawn to the red clad figure sitting in his chair.

"What are you doing here?" His voice was dangerously calm.

Grell, who was well aware of both men's strange moods, only smirked. "Hello Sebby."

Sebastian walked forward. "I asked you a direct question. I suggest you answer it."

Instead of replying, the red haired man stood, walking around the desk toward Sebastian. He sat on the surface of it, facing the other man. "I know how much trouble you are in, but you know my offer still stands. I could get you out of this. It could all just be a teeny, tiny little misunderstanding."

"Murder is no misunderstanding." Sebastian's eyes narrowed. "But you know as well as I do what is really going on here."

Grell batted his eyelashes, standing from the table in a way that could only be described as provocative. "Mm..Of course Sebby darling." His hands settled in the lapels of the other man's uniform, fingers wandering down his chest. "But I don't like him." A small pout puckered his lips. "I like _you_."

Disgusted by the man's actions, the commander tried to determine just what it was the redhead wanted. Of course there was the obvious, though he could not believe the man had waited for him in his office just for _that_.

He was about to make a reply, when he felt Grell's hands pause over the slightly stiff rise of the note in his shirt pocket. Though the redhead's hands resumed their former path quickly, it was far too late to fool him. With a quick motion, he grabbed both of Grell's arms and pushed him away rather roughly. "I suggest you leave immediately." His gaze hardened as Grell's smirk turned into a glare. "And deliver a message to Faustus when you see him. Tell him two days from now. He will know what that means."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And I finally updated. I fear that most people will give up on this. I've had a terrible case of procrastination lately. But as I always say, I do intend on finishing this. And it is almost over~ Though it may last a good three chapters more at the very least. **_

_**Anyway, thank you all so much for your lovely reviews, favorites and follows. I hope I have not been abandoned because of how long I take to update.** _


	15. Chapter 15

There was silence in the room, and were it not for the ticking of an old clock, the rhythmic pace of a heartbeat might have been heard. Grell stood uncomfortably in the doorway, his eyes glued to the man who resided near the window.

"You told me that you would not fail. I do not have an affinity for being lied to, Sutcliff."

The redhead swallowed harshly, knowing this would not end well for him unless he found a way to remedy the situation. His gaze darted about, looking for inspiration as if it were to be found in the plain white walls of the office. "He has the note." Of course Claude already knew that, for it was the very reason he had been sent to seduce it from the other man. "He knows what you are doing. He knew I was working for you and why I had come." There was a pause as Claude turned to face him. Grell eyed him nervously. "He said two days from now. He told me you would know what that meant."

Claude gazed at him in silence before a slow smile spread over his lips, not quite reaching his eyes, which remained cold and lifeless despite his satisfaction. It was not unlike a spider grinning at the sight of a fly helplessly caught within its web. Such a sight was not something pleasant to behold. "Good."

* * *

><p>Paperwork. It was arguably the one aspect of this job that he would not miss should things not go according to plan. Scrawling his signature on yet another written report that was to be sent out, he looked up as there was a knock at his door.<p>

"Come in."

As soon as those words left his lips, he regretted them, for even if he wished for some diversion, he did not welcome the thought of Grell or Claude residing on the other side of that door. As it opened however, he was thankful to find that it was Eric who stood in the doorway. The tall man closed the door as he came forward, nodding his head to Sebastian.

"Looks like the Gypsy was correct, sir."

The commander let out a satisfied sigh. That, at least, was good news. It meant that the message they had sent to the man on the outside had gone through. In the note they had asked that half of the message be torn and left where it had been found as proof of there being another willing to help. And it looked as if Eric had found it just as specified, revealing the information Soma had volunteered to be trustworthy. Despite the fact that he would have gone through with the plan no matter what, the commander was glad of the extra help that seemed to be available.

"Very good. Thank you."

It was a dismissal and Eric knew that he should take his leave. He nodded before making his way out of the office.

Sebastian took a deep breath once he was alone again. He was satisfied that everything was going as planned, however no matter what occurred, there was still one thing in which he had to do.

His hand came to rest upon his breast pocket, unconsciously making sure that the note still resided within. The presence of the small piece of paper burned a hole into his chest, urging him to take the matter up with Tanaka. Surely the older man would be sympathetic to his cause. But he knew that it was only foolish to hope that the tiny scrap of paper would prove anything. Only a handful of people knew the truth of the situation, and none of them would speak out about it.

Reaching to his side, he lifted the silver pistol from where it lay at his hip and brought it up to the desk. It was time to face the past, and no small piece of evidence could change that. He could never escape this outcome, nor did he truly wish to. Because of jealousy and hatred, he had been shaped into the man he was now. A man who wanted to end this in the only way he knew.

* * *

><p>"We should not have trusted him so easily," Abberline remarked despondently, shaking his head as if he was sure nothing good would come out of it. It had been a day since the commander had visited him with his proposal, but he had worried over it ever since.<p>

Soma stared up at him in annoyance from where he lay against the cushions that had been provided. He was partially recovered thanks to the food and water that had been given them, and in no mood to deal with the other man's lack of what he called 'faith'. "He may be an evil man it is true, however he is being used to offer us a way out. It would be foolish to refuse such a gift from Allah."

Abberline made no coherent reply. He held a strong dislike for the man and no amount of excuses or expressions of divine will would make him think otherwise. Until he saw for himself that Ciel was as safe and as well as Sebastian claimed, he would continue to hold a certain amount of distrust and hatred toward the commander.

* * *

><p>Darkness, that was all that he saw. It surrounded him, suffocated him, robbed him of the hope he could trick himself into feeling in the embrace of the light. In the darkness there was nothing, just the cold, harsh reality of his life. All the memories, those painful pictures that played through his mind; they came back to haunt him in the darkness, and in those moments, he wished for the calm of sleep to claim him. Because even after the sweet words of comfort, the words of promise, there was always the sickening reminder of what he truly was.<p>

He had been helpless as Claude violated him, his body nothing more than a means to an end for the man. He had been treated as if he were nothing more than an object used to gain another, more profitable goal. And Ash had treated him the same.

The physical pain had been terrifying, but it had, at least, been endurable. The humiliation he had faced had been another matter entirely. He had tried so hard not to think of it, to push that day from his mind. And he had thought that he had succeeded. But the subconscious still lingered, and deep in the dark recesses of his mind, there was fear.

He could remind himself all he wished to, but deep down inside he was scared. A broken child trying desperately to hold onto anything that was within his grasp.

Sebastian had become hope, and in that hope, he had blindly given himself up to another's mercy. Of course, unlike Claude and Ash, Sebastian had never followed through in any of his threats. Since the moment he had agreed to the commander's terms, he had treated him with a strange gentleness. It was almost as if the commander were frightened of him in some way, although in reality it should have been the other way around.

But it was still painfully clear what he truly was, for not even a simple request would be granted him. The man whom he had come to call a friend would be left to die here as he was led to freedom. If anything, he should feel a terrible guilt for even longing for freedom to such a degree. He was almost willing to leave without him if there was no other choice.

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening when he found his footsteps turning toward the staircase that led to the old holding cells. For Ciel's safety as well as his own, he knew he should wait till the moment they were set to leave before speaking to the boy. But this was not about safety or the security of the plan he had set into place; it was about his own selfish need.<p>

Those thoughts spurred him on down the dark corridor and past the dirty, metal doors toward the one at the very end.

Ciel was on the bed when the door opened, the boy looking both frightened and relieved as he stared across the room in silence.

Such a picture he made sitting there, unaware of the dark thoughts that consumed the man standing in the doorway. Sebastian could see nothing but innocence in the child, an innocence that deep down, he desperately wanted to destroy.

Instead he only closed the door. "Everything is ready. There will be no guards posted at the south gate for a few minutes after midnight. That will give you and your friends enough time to escape without being noticed."

The one blue eye that lay uncovered widened minutely. "My friends?" He did not know if he was surprised more by the fact that Sebastian had done what he asked even after he had made it clear that he would not, or the fact that there seemed to be more than one person the commander was referring to. He had only asked that Abberline be saved along with him.

"It seems as if your friend Abberline has made a new little friend of his own." The commander seemed to read his mind.

Ciel lowered his head. The way Sebastian spoke made it seem as if he resented ever listening to him. "I didn't know." He would not apologize outright, however his voice was low and he sounded thoroughly chastised.

Sebastian picked up on that quickly. "What is one more person after all that I have already done."

It was the commander's way of assuring him that it did not matter. Ciel nodded, raising his eyes. It was strange when he thought about all that had happened over the course of the last few weeks. Sebastian had surprised him in ways he had not thought the man capable of. In all truth he almost could not believe this conversation was even going on. To think that if all went well, he would finally be free again. It was what he had wanted from the beginning.

"Are you coming with us?"

Sebastian glanced sharply at Ciel, the question taking him off guard. His gaze hardened.

"No."

Ciel noticed the change, the warning in the man's eyes, but persisted regardless. "Why not?"

There was a laugh from the commander as he came forward, bitterness etched into the sound. "Because, I am a German soldier, bound to his country in this time of war. To become a deserter would mean dishonor and death, and quite frankly I want neither." He had come to the edge of the bed as he spoke and was now leaning over Ciel. "Besides, I have unfinished business here."

Ciel stared up at him, unsure of what to say. This was going to be the last time he would see or talk to the commander. True there had been a time when he would have enjoyed the thought of never seeing him again, and perhaps he still did, although he could not help feeling a small stab of pain at the thought. "It's Claude isn't it? It's because of me-"

A finger to his lips cut off his words. "You are right. It is because of Claude. But the quarrel we have goes further than anything he ever did to you. And I will not rest until it is resolved."

Ciel nodded slowly. He should not feel so heartbroken at the thought, neither should he feel worried over what would happen to Sebastian once he was gone. He had become attached to this man in a way even he did not fully understand, and it was slowly breaking him apart.

Sebastian watched him, concerned by the emotions that passed over Ciel's face. He tipped the boy's head back, compelling him to look up. "What is it?"

Ciel hesitated, his eyes flickering away from the man's face. He wanted to give Sebastian something in return. Something that would make up for everything he had done for him. But he had nothing of value to offer except for the very thing Sebastian had wanted from him since the beginning.

Though the thought of surrendering that was not exactly unimaginable, it frightened him in a way he could not understand. Would he really be able to go through with something like that once he started? He knew he would have no choice.

But was it not a small price to pay for this man's help? A way of showing his appreciation for him when he had nothing else he could give?

Looking down, he ignored Sebastian's question, instead raising his hands to the collar of his shirt. His fingers began to shake as he started to unbutton it, his one eye downcast, not daring to raise it to meet the commander's gaze.

Sebastian's hand fell from the boy's chin, his eyes shifting as Ciel started to move. He watched as the boy slowly unbuttoned the shirt, well aware of the state Ciel was in, yet doing nothing to stop him as pale, pink flesh was exposed to his gaze.

He drew in a heavy breath.

He had wanted this from the moment he set eyes on the child. Wanted to have Ciel writhing underneath him as he thoroughly stripped the boy of any innocence and childhood he might have had left. It was a perverse wish, even he knew that. And yet Ciel was seemingly offering it all to him.

Ciel was trembling uncontrollably by the time he finished with his clothing. He sat shivering and vulnerable, his body completely bared for Sebastian's eyes. It was no use trying to calm himself or stop the telltale trembling that spoke more than words ever could. Apart from this, he knew little of what this man wanted, or of how gentle he was going to be when taking it.

His eye rose to look at the raven haired man, the blood rushing into his face as he caught the desire in those mahogany eyes. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected the commander to do, but what he did was completely bewildering.

Sebastian stood and turned around, taking quick, measured steps to the other side of the room. He kept his back to Ciel as he stood there, his eyes on the worn walls of the cell, his mind willing him to hold onto his self control. He shouldn't do this. It was wrong, so very wrong.

Ciel's eye widened slightly, and despite his fear and apprehension, an almost hurt look clouded the blue orb. He couldn't understand what he had done wrong, or why Sebastian seemed to distance himself the moment their interaction slipped from business into something more. Was he really that unattractive to the man? Or had Claude's actions ruined him forever in the commander's eyes? Did Sebastian not want him as he had thought or had he simply changed his mind?

All those insecurities came rushing into Ciel's mind as he sat staring at the commander's back, and he was unsure of how he should react to them. Now that he was faced with rejection, the trembling of his body had ceased, leaving a dull, throbbing pain in his chest.

Very slowly, he stood up.

"Sebastian..." He took a few faltering steps toward the man, lifting his hand to tug at the sleeve of his uniform.

Sebastian turned at the touch, trying to keep his eyes where he knew they should be, and not any lower than the child's face. "Ciel..I.."

"I thought this was what you wanted." Ciel looked up at him, his gaze filled with doubt. "Don't you still?"

Despite the clear intentions he had held as he had come down to visit with the boy, Sebastian knew he was not some wild animal without control. He knew exactly what he was doing; knew exactly what kind of impact this would have should he allow himself to be weak. It wasn't Ciel's fault, and he should not be blamed for his actions. In the beginning he had made it blatantly clear he wished for sexual favors in return for his protection. Ciel was only doing what he thought would please him.

Sebastian's gaze hardened, unused to having to control such a desire. "Forgive me."

Ciel took a step forward. "But.."

Never in his life had he denied himself anything, and the temptation to take the boy before him was unbearably strong. "No, do not misunderstand. I want you. That has never changed." He paused, knowing it would need more explanation. "But I should not." He turned slightly, his eyes needing another destination, anywhere but the body of that boy. "I know better than anyone how regrets can stay with you forever, and it isn't right to force you to carry this night in your mind for the rest of your life. Despite what you may feel right now, despite thinking you may want this, one day you will come to hate me. I don't want that."

As Ciel went silent, he continued. "I've committed far too many transgressions to worry about adding another to the list of my sins, but I wonder if I have the right to chose that for another. One day you will meet someone else, someone you truly love and you will wish you had not given yourself away so mindlessly."

He took a deep breath as he crossed the room and lent toward the bed, reaching for the sheet that lay crumpled at the foot. Without another word he wrapped it around the silent boy's shoulders, covering him completely.

Sebastian swallowed thickly, his eyes still deep with the lust he felt within Ciel's proximity. He could have ignored that small, nagging voice in the back of his head, but that would prove that he was weak. Even now he still wished to give in, for just looking at Ciel was an internal struggle. For so many years he had simply taken what he wanted, never caring about who he hurt in the process, but right now his arousal disgusted him. The truth was, he didn't care if he went to hell, he almost welcomed it, but he was not willing to drag another down to those depths.

"I will come to get you when it is time. Try to get some rest." With that he turned to leave, hoping to find solace in his own company, though he knew without a doubt that it would only be with thoughts of the boy that he would find it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And so after being gone for longer than I ever should have, I have finally posted a chapter. I never meant to wait so long, but I have been unbelievably busy lately, and there is not much opportunity to write. Forgive me. **

**And I do hope some of you were not terribly disappointed by Sebastian's resolve. When I began writing this, I planned on having him far more heartless than he turned out to be, and in the end it seemed Ciel began to change him. I know some wanted sex, I'm sorry. **


End file.
